The many relationships of Shinji Ikari
by Wolfcry66
Summary: Starts one month after Zeruel's attack when Shinji returns.Misato feels grateful for everything he's done and been through, so when he comes home she decides to show him in the best way she can. Rated M for mature content, warning lemon content. Final chapter published, chapters 1 though 6 re-edited for spelling and grammar.
1. Chapter 1 Misato's gratitude

**A/N This is my first Evangilion fic and first fic involving lemon scene. I wrote this bast of the unresolved romantic tensions in the Anime around Shinji and the women in his life, I tried to keep all of them as in character as i could, but part of the story is about how they grow as people so there may be a little out of character, but just a little and bast on how they grow as people in the series. Please read and review any feedback is appreciated.**

 **Big thank yous to all the authors who, favorited, fallowed, reviewed, or added is to there community. Thank you all.**

 **EDIT A/N This chapter last proof-read and re-published as of the last update date above**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Misato's gratitude**

Misato drove into her building's parking lot, bringing Shinji home for the first time in over a month.

She and Shinji made their way up to their apartment door. Misato went in first.

The silent boy stopped for a few seconds at the threshold of the doorway as the purple haired woman put her red jacket on a hook, and ushers him into their apartment.

"Welcome home Shinji!" Misato said trying to sound enthusiastic, but coming across a little forced. Shinji just stares around the room, still not speaking. "Asuka" Misato calls out "Shinji's home!"

Asuka reluctantly comes out of her room and ends up just staring at Shinji sternly, with her arms crossed, than she says. "Well nice to see you finally decided to come back, I was starting to think that you didn't think that I wasn't _worthy_ enough to be your roommate anymore after your last little ' _upstaging'_ of me!" Asuka shouts as she moves her right into Shinji's face.

Shinji seems surprised and makes an attempt to apologize, but Asuka cuts him off.

"Oh don't even try to apologize for it. If you're going to outdo me all the damn time at least have the balls to rub it in my face instead of just giving out endless, useless apologies!"

"Asuka, that's enough!" Misato finally intervenes. "What is wrong with you, this is the first time in over a month that he's home, and right out away you yell at him for nothing!"

"If being home is so impotent to him, then he shouldn't have taken a whole month to come back in the first place, right!?" Asuka yells at Misato.

"That's it, go to your room!" Misato orders Asuka

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm your C.O. and legal guardian, so if you can't behave for two minutes in your life, go to your room!"

Asuka stares at Misato for a few seconds.

"Fine, I see how things are around here, the best pilot gets the best treatment, fine."Asuka says as she storms back to her room.

After Asuka leaves the room is quit for a while before Misato says. "Hay Shinji, ever had a beer?"

This surprises Shinji.

"Ah no." Is all Shinji says

"Well I think you've earned one, don't you?"Misato says as she goes over to the fridge and takes out two cans of beer. Shinji, not knowing what else to do, simply fallows his insects and accepts whatever he's told to do and follows Misato into the kitchen and takes one of the beers from her. He pops open the can and he takes his first sip but doesn't really care for the taste. He tries to tell Misato this but before he can, she says. "I know it's not that great tasting at first, but give it some time and you'll come to like it like I do."

The two of them sit at the kitchen table across from each other, drinking.

"Why was Asuka so mad at me?" Shinji asks.

Misato knew this was coming and, feeling this boy deserved a straight answer to a straight question for once, did her best to explain it.

"Well you see Shinji when you were, ah…" Misato paused the trying to think of the right words to say. "When you sort of… disappeared, it was after you did something in the EVA that she has never done , so she feels like you out shined her again, like that time just before the 12th angle, so she felt jealous, but before she could process that emotion, we all found out that you're were trapped in the EVA, so she probably wanted to miss you but she still felt jealous, so she's been confused about that for the whole time you've been gone, and now that your back she probably wants to be happy about it, but all the other emotions are still unresolved, so she just doesn't know how to feel right now and she's lacing out, I know that all sounds complicated, but hay, that's Asuka for you, isn't it?"

"Yah, I guess so." Shinji agrees and takes another sip of beer, which he is actually starting to like the taste of.

Misato looks at Shinji and remembers the events of the last month, all the technical talk, which she still didn't quite understand, about how they were going to try and _recover_ Shinji from the Eva, and how they pretty much failed when the entry plug rejected the LCL fluid, along with Shinji's empty plug suit.

She also remembers cradling the plug suit like it was a dead loved one, bagging for _her_ Shinji back before his miraculous _rebirth_ from Unit-01's core.

Misato thought about everything else Shinji has been though. All the synchronization tests, all the angles, and pretty much everything else he's been through since he came to Tokyo-3. And not just that, it was also all things he did for _her_ , like cooking, cleaning, putting up with her and Asuka, all without even complaining, even now here he was, sitting with her drinking beers even though he clearly didn't want to at first, but that was all part of her plan for tonight. The Alcohol was to help him loosen up for her, so she could give him something to show him just how grateful she felt about everything he did for NERV, for humankind, and most especially for _her_ .

They went on drinking for a while until Misato thought. 'OK it's now or never, the amount of beer that he drank should be enough to let him do things he normally wouldn't do but would still want to.' It wasn't just for him though, she needed something to take the edge off, it wasn't really the age difference that bothered her, it was more the fact the Shinji was a _nice guy_ , and until now Misato seemed to only get the dushbags. She had a few boyfriends since Kaji in college, but all of them turned out to be freaking assholes leading right back Kaji all over again.

What was with her? She knew, deep down, that he was no good for her, but right after Shinji got sucked up by unit-01 she fell right back into his arms! Well not anymore, they were over, for good this time, seriously.

But tonight wasn't about her and Kaji. It was about her and Shinji, well actually more about Shinji really.

'OK here it goes.' Misato thought

"Hay Shinji, you ever kissed a girl?" Misato asked out of nowhere.

"W…what, why would you ask that?" Shinji asked shocked

"Oh… Just feeling a little curious is all. The Silence was starting to really annoy my, so I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Misato half lied trying to sound playful and flirtatious. "So have you?"

"Well… I …I did kiss Asuka once."

Misato was not expecting that answer. "What…When did that happen?"

Shinji hesitated fearing he had made Misato made somehow.

"W…well it was when you were at that wedding, and Asuka had that blind date. While she was waiting, she said she was bored and asked me if I wanted to kiss her, I tried to say no, but then she joked that I thought my mother was watching my from haven and talked me into it, then she held my noise while she kissed me and..."

"And then what?" Misato asked trying to find out just how much her young charges got up to well she wasn't looking.

"Well, she sort of acted all grossed out and ran to wash her mouth out." Shinji answered sounding a little sad at having to motion of the last part.

Misato inwardly kicked herself for asking too many questions.

"What there's no way you are that bad of a kisser, even if it was your first kiss! It was your first kiss right?" Misato asked, trying to return the conversation to where she wanted it to be.

Shinji hesitated some more, wondering where all this was coming from. "Ah yah, it was my first kiss… You really think I'm a good kisser? Shinji surprised himself with that last question.

Misato could feel things going her way again, and she casually sad. "Well… how would I know anyway, it's not like we've kissed at all, right?"

Shinji felt nerviest at the mere _mention_ of the _idea_ of them kissing.

"I just don't think that anyone can be that bad of a kissing, especially if they weren't doing much of the kissing themselves, if I understand you right. Plus I doubt that Asuka has much experience in that department herself anyway."

Shinji started to feel better.

"But there is one way I can tell for sure." Misato says getting up from her sit, deciding it was time to make her move.

Shinji felt even more nervous as Misato walked over to his side of the table.

He didn't know if it was the beer they both just drank, or the fact that he's been gone for so long, but Misato was acting weird tonight, and he had no idea what to make of it.

She made him stand up from his chair, looked into his eyes and leaned towards him. Their lips meet slightly for a few seconds. Then Misato pulled away, showing Shinji a dreamy smile while he stared at her with a vacant, but surprised expression. She had him right where she wanted him.

"See I knew you were a good kisser." She said, sounding even more seductive then before.

Shinji just stared at for a moment then tries to talk. "Mi…Misato?"

But he was cut off when Misato who put a finger to his mouth.

"Calm down Shinji." She said, with a sweet and gentile voice, "We're not doing anything wrong, just let me show you one more thing, than we can stop if you really want to, OK?" Misato knew he would be nervous, but she had to try, this was for both of them.

Misato leaned into Shinji, put her hands around his neck, and tilted her face down towards his. She kissed him deeply this time, and put as much affection as she could into it. This kiss lasted much longer then the first one, it seemed to last a lifetime to the two of them. When Misato broke the kiss she did it slowly, trying to draw it out as long as she could. Then she looked at Shinji and said with that same gentile voice. "That was a grown up kiss, we can do the rest if you like?" she said, gazing into his eyes.

Shinji didn't know what to do, here was this woman, who he had lived with for months now, practically throwing herself at him out of now where. But as he tried to think about it, he found his mind just wasn't working right. He found the part of his brain that would usually be trying to over think these kinds of situations strangely hazy, He didn't know where he found the courage, but there he was, wrapping his arms around Misato to return her kiss, with a surprising amount of eagerness.

Misato wrapped her arms around Shinji in return, pressing her breast against his chest, thinking to herself how well her plan had worked, the beer, and the kissing had got the ball rolling, now all that was left to do was to get him to some place more _comfortable_.

Still kissing him, Misato begins leading Shinji across the apartment, down the hall, past his and Asuka's rooms, finally reaching her room. Still without breaking there kiss.

Misato Slides the door open, and moves them both in, and slides the door closed behind them. Misato movies Shinji backwards, towards her bed and the lowers him down on it, after a little more kissing, she finally parts their lips, and looks down on him, as she moves her lags to either side of his waist, she can feel the affect she's having on him pressing against her through his pants, she starts to get wet at the idea of what she's doing to him.

She sites up on his waist and begins to straddle him, as she reaches behind her neck and pulls down the zipper of her black dress. She pulls her arms out of it, as she lets it bunch up at her waist. She looks down on Shinji again, he had the same expression as when she kissed him before. She takes his hands and leads them to her bra covered chest, where he has his first feel of a woman's breast.

She asks "How do they feel Shinji?" Shinji just stares up at her, with a look of mixed lust and confusion. Misato leans down and kisses him again as she unbuttons his shirt, then removes it and then tosses it to the side. Then, carefully moving her hips, she fully removes her black dress and throws it over to the side with his shirt, leaving her in just her black bra and masking thong.

Standing on her knees over Shinji she proceeds to work the belt buckle and zipper of Shinji's pants, eventually pulling them down and off, then discarding them to, leaving them both in just their underwear.

Misato lies down on top of Shinji, pressing her breast into his chest, and resumes kissing him.

"This may seem like a stupid question after the one I asked you before," Misato ask breaking their kiss "but have you ever seen a naked girl before, Shinji?"

Shinji, still in a dazed state, just manages to say. "No"

"Then get ready for an eyeful." Misato says with a wicked grin as she sits up on Shinji again and reaches behind her back for the hook of her bra. She unhooks her bra, and lets it fall off her arms before she throws it on top of the pile of clothes. Shinji's eye almost pop out of his head as he starts breathing faster when he sees Misato's huge 36F sized breast.

"See," Misato says as she takes Shinji's hands again and places them on her now bare breast. "They look, and feel much better without anything in-between us now, right?"

Shinji just manages to make a "gea" noise as his mind struggles to wrap itself around what's happening to him.

Misato knew he'd be nerviest, but she also knew the best way a kid his age can learn how to handle sex is _firsthand experience_. Misato leans down on Shinji and kisses him again, pressing her naked breast on his naked chest.

She whispers into his ear "Don't get over excited, we still haven't gotten to the best part yet." At this she reaches down and removes her thong one lag at a time, being vary carful to keep eye contact with Shinji while she does it.

Now completely naked she adds the thong to the pile of clothes and then she sits on Shinji's waist again, and puts her finger in the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down. Shinji has the presents of mind to left his waist up to let her fully remove his underwear and finally add them to the now completed pile of clothes beside the bed. Now that they were both naked Misato could see Shinji's full erection pressing up against her outer vaginal lips, and her belly.

Misato pulled Shinji up into a sitting position, with her still straddling his lap. She pulls their bodies closer together in a tight hug, which nestles Shinji's face in-between her massive breast. She bends her head down to give him one more kiss. After they part their lips she looks down into his face and lovingly says. "Shinji"

Shinji looks up into her face, wraps his arms around Misato's body, and lovingly answers back. "Misato"

Misato slowly moves her hips and places Shinji's member at her moist entrance, and lowers herself taking all of him inside of her.

Shinji makes a "Gaaaaahhhhhhh" noise as Misato begins to gently move her hips in a slow and steady rhythm.

"It's ok Shinji" Misato said to the nervous boy as their eyes meet again, "I know this is your first time, just let me show you how great it can be." Misato goes on giving Shinji the best pleasure he's had in his life, as the boy slowly begins to get used to the strange new feelings coursing through his body. Before long Shinji's mind has finally comes to terms with the situation, and he begins to fully enjoy the sensations of his and Misato's coupling. Shinji begins to grind against Misato and matches her rhythm.

Misato is impressed that Shinji seems to be getting the hang of sex this fast, and she is also impressed that he is lasting this long, but then she remembered hearing the some boys can last longer on their first time out of nerves rather than finishing quickly out of over eagerness. She was personally grateful that Shinji was behaving in the former seeing as she was close to her own climax on their first go, and she did indent this to be the first of many.

Shinji's and Misato's love making want on for a while, both of them getting better accustomed to each other bodies, Misato still holding Shinji so close to her body that his face was comfortably nestled between her large beast.

Before long Misato found herself close to climaxing, and was simply hoping that Shinji could hold out just a little longer. "Oh Shinji!" Misato finally yells out as she cums over Shinji's member.

The feeling of Misato's climax sends a wave of sensations though Shinji's body triggering his own climax, "Aaaaaaa Misato!" Shinji yells in return.

After this both Misato and Shinji fall onto the bed in a naked and sweaty heap breathing heavy and basking in the afterglow of their love making. They turn to face each other, Misato still with a loving look on her face, and Shinji with a happy but confused look on his. After a little bit of enjoying the afterglow Misato is the first one to break the silence.

"So, how was I?"

Shinji just stares at her for a minute, unsure if he even had the right words to answer the question. Then he says. "Y… You were really good, but it's just, why… all of the sudden…?"

Misato cut him off with a kiss. "Shinji, I've had a whole month to see what my life was like without you, and think of everything you've been though since you've been here, and everything you've done for me, and for NERV, and the whole world really, and I just realized that you've never really gotten any real thanks for it, so I just thought I'd show you my gratitude for everything." Misato kisses Shinji once more and cuddles him.

Shinji still has a hard time believing all this. "But Misato…" She cuts him off, with another kiss.

"Stop trying to over think everything good in life, there's far too little of it to waste anyway. Just believe me, you deserve this, and don't worry, I enjoyed it just as much as you did."

Shinji blushes a little at her last comment but then just decides to go with what she says and returns her cuddle.

The two of them fall asleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

They awoke the next morning, still wrapped in each other's arms. After a brief moment to enjoy this it is Misato that relies. "Shinji you have school today!"

She was so happy to finally have Shinji back she forgot that he was due back at classes the very next day (couldn't they give one day to get readjusted to home life?).

Misato and Shinji get up and start dressing, but Shinji seemed to have a problem standing straight because of a headache.

"Ah, Misato I think…"

"That's called a hangover Shinji, you didn't drink that much last night so it should go away in a little while."

Shinji and Misato are both about to exit the room, but Misato stops Shinji.

"Wait Shinji, Asuka probably shouldn't know about us right away I'll go out first and if the cost is clear then you can come right out after me, OK?"

Misato leaves the room first, fortunately Asuka was still in her room, so Shinji was to come out right behind Misato.

In the Kitchen Shinji got started on breakfast right away while Misato takes a shower in the bathroom, by the time she gets out Shinji has the food ready but Asuka was still not out of her room.

"What is taking her?" Misato asked as headed back towards Asuka's room to wake her up for School.

Asuka angrily walked into the kitchen where she joined Shinji and Misato for breakfast. Their meal was quiet, Misato and Shinji not wanting to give away what happen between them last night, and Asuka seemly more angry then she was last night somehow.

Breakfast want by very boringly and in no time Shinji and Asuka were on their way to school.

* * *

Shinji notices that Asuka does seem to be more irritable then normal today (for her anyway).

'Does she know?' Shinji thought to himself, and then he thought. "So what if she knows, why should she even care? She's called me privet so many times, wouldn't she be happy to some real proof for a change?" Shinji thought to himself. "Why would she care though? She can't be…?"

Before Shinji could finish his last thought he was at school.

* * *

Toji and Kensuke were happy to see Shinji again, most everyone else seemed at least a little interested in why an Eva pilot was gone for a whole month after the last Angle attack (not that Shinji had any answers to their questions). Evan Rei, though she didn't even leave her seat, seemed happy that Shinji was back. It was only Asuka that seemed angry with him, not that she said a word to him, or anyone else, the whole day. She just shot dagger at him with her eyes from her chair. The day went on without any real incident worth talking about, just a normal school day (Shinji actually enjoyed that after everything else). At the end of the day everyone went home.

* * *

Back home Asuka was no better to Shinji or Misato. She just kept glaring at both of them without telling them why she was so angry. The rest of the night went by just as dully as the day did. Shinji made dinner for all of them, fed pan-pan, and washed all the dishes. Later Asuka was the first one to go to bed. After she shut her door Misato went to Shinji and looked into his eyes with that same flirtatious look in hers again. "So Shinji, You want to go for a repeat of last night?" Shinji was surprised by her boldness but still meet her question with a smile of anticipation.

"Well it looks someone is finally growing some confidences, am I really that good?" Misato asked jokingly but Shinji thought there was some truth to it. After last night he just felt surer of himself, like he wasn't just around for everyone else but before he could think on it any further, Misato was leading by the hand to her room again.

And there they were again, in Misato's bed, grinding and moving into each her, this time with Shinji on top, Misato felt this position would give him more control so as to help him with his new found self confidences. They want at it for a while, Shinji showing real confidences in his movements, and Misato enjoying every moment of it, they had gotten into a good rhythm when Misato herd a deistic "Wark" noise. A little confused Misato turns her head to see that Pan-Pan the penguin had wondered into her room.

"Pan-Pan?" Misato said in a whisper because Shinji was to evolved with pleasuring her to notice the penguin standing across from her bed just steering at them grinding into each other like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Misato tries to sew pan-pan, by quietly saying "Pan-pan go, go away" so as not to alert Shinji as he thrust into her, "Oh Misato", Misato manages to scare the flightless bird away by tossing a discarded pillow at him causing him to simply widely out of the room.

The rest of their session went on without any interruption, Shinji thrusting into Misato and Misato meeting his every move until they both reached a nearly mutual climax.

"SHINJI!"

"MISATO!"

After this Shinji rolls off of Misato and the two of them cuddle and enjoy the afterglow just like the night before.

"Well you sure are a fast learner when it comes to sex, good thing that's the only fast thing you do when it comes to sex." Misato joked and Shinji chuckles getting more accustomed to Misato's post sex humor.

"So I take it this is going to be a regular thing now?" Shinji asked

"You beat ya, all we have to do is make sure we're discrete about it when were around people like Ritsuko, your father and…ASUKA!"

"Yeah I would heat to think of what Asuka would do if she found out, right Misato?" Misato didn't answer "Misato?"

Shinji looks up to see Misato with a shocked face being lit up by a light form the hallway, he turns his head to see what she's looking at, and what he saw shocked him just as much.

There standing in the open door way, with clenched fists, was none other than Asuka Langley Soryu.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N As you could of guess the next chapter will be about Shinji and Asuka, but you'll have to read to find out. I'll have that chapter written up soon enough, so just be patient, it will be a good one. So until then please read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Asuka's jealousy

**A/N Sorry if the wait for this if it seemed long to anyone, this turned into a very long chapter, way longer the I exacted, plus I had to take a brake from this to work on the revision of Chapter one. You would not believe the amount of stuff that happened to me the past couple of months to distract me and take time away from my writing. but here it is.**

 **EDIT A/N this chapter was last proof-read and republsihed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Asuka's Jealousy**

Asuka stood there in the doorway of Misato's room, just staring at a Naked Misato, and a Naked Shinji in bed together, cover by nothing but a blanket. Both of them had on these stocked faces, like they truly didn't know what to say in this situation (who would).

"Now, Asuka," Misato begins, saying every word slowly and carefully, like she was faced with a wild and dangerous animal, "just calm down and let me explain." Asuka slowed no sign of calming down, infected her faced had turn red and had started to mach her hair, and her knuckles were clenched so tightly that they were turning white, and her back was hunched over in rage. "OK now, Shinji and I were just…"

"PERVERTS!" Asuka shout, startling Misato, and actually making Shinji jump out of the bed. "Perverts, pervertieren, pervertir, heeennntttaaaaiiiiiiiiii!" Asuka shorts at both Misato and Shinji as they begin to clamer aronde the room for their clothes. "I can't believe you two, I don't know who is more pathetic hear, the little boy who's sleeping the woman twice his age, or the grown woman who's sleeping with the boy half her age. Is this why you wear so sad while he was gown, you missed your little boy toy, How long has this been going on for, hah?"

"It's not like that!" Shinji defends.

"Yah, this is only the second night we've been together!" Misato blurts out.

"OK so let me get this straight," Asuka begins, with a very sarcastic tone. "When this baka here get himself socked up by his EVA you get all lonely and start sleazing around with Kaji (that's right she knows about that), but then when the baka decides to come home you dump Kaji for this?" Asuka indicates towards Shinji as he fumbles trying to get his pants on. This gets Misato angry.

"OK" Misato says standing up using a bed sheet to cover her body. "You want to talk about pathetic, chasing after people who are not your age, well what about you and Mr. Kaji?"

"Haaaaaaaaaa" Asuka heaved in outrage. "That's completely different, you can't seriously be comparing the baka and Mr. Kaji!"

"Oh, I think I can, seeing as how I'm the one who's slept with both of them." Asuka is appalled by Misato's Statement. "And I can tell you that what Kaji makes up for in looks he completely lakes in genuine personality and human decency and Shinji hear has every you could what in a boyfriend his age, and do not pretend you're not _jealous_."

Shinji freezes in stock, as he finally manages to get his pant back on, and Asuka just stares at Misato like see accused her of murder.

"Jealous" Asuka begins, sounding like she is explaining the most ridicules concept in the world. "You cannot, seriously think, that I'm the least bite jealous of you over baka Shinji."

"Oh, yes I can, ever since you got here everything you've done to him was just to get his attention. Back during the 7th angle attack, you said you hated spending so much time with him, but the second I suggested replacing you with Rei, You what crazy."

"I just didn't what to be replaced by wonder girl, that's all!"

"You just didn't want to lose any quality time with your little Shinji that's all. And there was that time right before the 8th angle when you were _helping_ Shinji with his homework."

"What of it is helping a baka out with his homework considered leading him on now or something?"

"No, but using that as an excuses to talk about your breast, and the possibility of them getting larger, to a 14 year old boy could be. Oh and let's not forget the time I was out at an wedding, and you were supposed to be going on and date, you decided you were bored so what do you do, you pressure poor Shinji here into _kissing_ you and then you pretend he was bad at it."

A silence came over the room, Shinji was just standing, wearing nothing but his usual pair of black slacks, Misato standing on top of her mattress covering herself with only some bedding, Asuka still standing in the doorway, with an expression of mixed stock, anger, and unwelcomed surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You told her about that?!" Asuka shouted at Shinji.

Shinji, shocked and scared, jumps back from her sudden snap.

"Don't bite his head off over it, I ask him if ever kissed a girl and he answered honestly. More honest then you ever have been around him too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how ever since you moved in with us, hell ever since you and Shinji first meat on that air craft carrier, you've like him and just refuse to admit it, either out of not wanting to seem weak, or not wanting Kanji to think you were taken, or maybe just because you're a 14 year girl in puberty and you just don't know how to feel around nice boys?"

"Nice boy? You cannot possibly be talking about Shinji!"

"Yes I can, and do mean Shinji. And how about this, if you don't even like him, then way do you care who he sleeps with?"

Another silence came over the room, with everyone still standing the same way they were a minute ago.

Asuka was the one to break the silence. "That's it, I do not have to stand here and let you try to project your excuses on me, miss. ' _I like to sleep with little boys'_ , I'm leaving!" Asuka walks out of site and heads for the front door.

Shinji, still just wearing his slacks, runs after her and trays to stop Asuka at the door, but she refuses to hear him out. She just stares at him shirtless, and still smelling of sex, and she just seemed to get madder at him. Misato walks out to join them, having found a bathrobe to cover herself with.

"Let her go Shinji, it's clear that she would rather runaway from her problems then face up to her feelings."

Asuka hears Misato's word, and gets angrier still. "Shut up, just shut up. I'm going to Horaki's!" Asuka shots and turns to leave out the door then turns back to say "You know what you two are perfect for each other, a cradle robber, and a stupid little idiot boy, _I wise you the best"_. With that Asuka slams the door shut and leaves.

Shinji and Misato just stood here for a minute, Shinji with a bewildered expression, and Misato and an annoyed look and her face.

"Shinji, time for bed." Said Misato breaking the silence with a sudden return to her role as a guardian and then she just turned around and headed back into her own room, leaving Shinji completely reeling from what just happened.

* * *

Hikari was little courses as to why Asuka decided to he wanted to spend the night at her house tonight, but she also could see that Asuka was in an especially bad mood tonight, so she decided not to press the subject.

Asuka lead in a bed in the guest room, trying to fall asleep, but having no luck in it. Her mind just kept bringing her back to her confrontation at Misato's apartment.

"How dare she!?" Asuka thought to herself, as she lay awake. "How dare she say that I like Shinji just because I don't like the idea of them having sex with each other, in a room so close to mine, who wouldn't have problems with at? And I don't have some hopeless crush on Kaji, I just think he's smart look's nice and prefer his company to Misato's and Shinji's, that does not make me some helpless puppy dog bagging Mr. Kaji for a treat.'

"You know what, I don't care what those to do to each other, why should I let it affect me like this? Who cares if those two don't care what people would think, what would happen if word got around NERV, or what else might happen because knowing those two between the teenage boy and the twenty something alcoholic I doubt the protection is on ether of their minds, if they don't care, why should I? It doesn't affect me, in the slightest."

Asuka rolls over to go to sleep "I'll just let them think about what I said to them earlier for a little while, I could use a break like Shinji had, maybe not a whole month, maybe just a day or two, who knows maybe they come to their senses in that time, but like I said, it does not affect me at all, not in the slightest." Asuka falls asleep

* * *

Asuka finds herself back at Misato's apartment. She sees Shinji and Misato sitting at the kitchen table drinking beers. "Hay baka, don't think I care or anything, but you don't have to do whatever she tells you to do just because you like her, and that's a pretty bad habit to get into." Shinji didn't respond to her, this gets Asuka mad, she walks over to him and prepares to slap him over the head. "Hay baka, I'm talking to you." Asuka said, bringing down her hand but it just goes right through him and he still doesn't seem to notice her.

"What, what's going on here? Hay you too, I'm talking here!" Asuka shots at Misato and Shinji, but neither of them seems to be aware that she's even there.

Asuka starts to panic as she tries to figure out what is going on, but before she can think of a rational explanation, she sees Misato getting up from her chair and walking to Shinji's side of the table. Misato picks Shinji up off his chair and kiss him. Asuka is horror struck at what she is seeing and feels powerless to stop it. "What are you too doing, stop it, I'm in the same freaking room as you too, how can you be doing this!" But her protests go unanswered as Shinji and Misato start to make their way to Misato's bedroom. Asuka finds herself following them unable to stop herself. Then she finds herself in Misato's bedroom watching them as they lower themselves on to Misato's bed remove their clothes and continue kissing.

Asuka falls to her knees, and her eyes begin to water as she watches Misato kiss her way down Shinji's body until she reaches his erect penis and begins to suck on it. Shinji begins to make sounds of pleasure at Misato's oral stimulations.

Tears begin to spill over Asuka's eyes as she watches Shinji's and Misato's romantic coupling. "What are you doing to my Shinji? Get away from my Shinji." Asuka's words continue to go unheard as Misato removes Shinji's member from her mouth and begins to climb on top of Shinji, lining his cock up with her most vaginal entrance.

Misato kisses Shinji passionately on the lips as she lowers herself down on to his erection. As Shinji enters Misato his face becomes contorted in a pleasure only an experienced woman can give a boy. The two get into a steadily increasing rhythm as their breath becomes heaver and heaver and their bodies begins to shine with sweat. Asuka still can only sit on her knees as she watches this erotic scene unfolds in front of her helpless to do anything about it.

"No Shinji, don't do it, its wrong!" Asuka feebly shouts out as she watches Shinji and Misato bring each other to mutual orgasm.

"Mi…..Misato, I'm cumming!"

"Oh Shinji…..me to!"

Everything fades to white.

* * *

Asuka wakes up. As she gets up from the bed she sees its morning, and then notices she has gotten very sweaty. She decides she needs a shower to clean her off, and to clear her head.

In the shower Asuka lets the worm water wash over her body, cleansing it of the sticky sweat. As the water runs down her firm 30 C breasts and her ample round buttocks she can't help but think about the dream.

'What was with that dream?' Asuka thinks to herself in the shower. "It didn't affect me but still I had that dream, I don't care what those two do to each other. Why would I have a dream like that?" Asuka thinks back on the dream and how powerless she felt having to watch Misato pleasure Shinji like that. "I don't care what he does, or who he does it with!" She says to herself. "Misato was rough, I'm not jealous of her over Shinji, I'm not I'm not!" Asuka yells to herself as her eyes begin to water like in the dream. "Besides, what differences would it be if I were?" She says to herself as she leans on the shower wall and her tough exterior begins to crack. "Why should it matter to him if I were jealous? He has a mature woman with experience and huge breast to take care of him. What would he need with some little virgin girl with half developed breast who spends every second she can shamelessly flirting with some guy who she know she'll never get no matter how mature she pretends to be because why would anyone be interested in a girl like that?" Asuka says to herself as tears begin to spill over her eyes for real this time. "No, there both better off with each other, without me in the picture." Asuka begins to softly cry to herself.

After she's done crying Asuka finds herself thinking about the dream again, going over every detail in her mind, but this time instead of feeling a sense horror of helplessness, she finds she's getting wet that the thought of Shinji reviving that kind of pleasure and giving it back in return. Thinking hard she tries to invasion the scene without Misato as her hand begins to slide down her flat stomach past her waist line and to her most intimate area.

Her fingers burses over her red pubic hair as she runs her hand over her vaginal lips. She can't help but try to picture herself in Misato's place, being shown that she is loved by someone she cares about.

As she inserts one finger she thinks about how passionate that kiss looked and what it would feel like to be kissed like that. She puts in another finger as she thinks about the scene in the bedroom, the look on Shinji's face as he revived what was clearly some very simulating oral sex. She ups her pace as she begins to invasion the actual sexual intercross, one finger simply going in and out of her vagina and the other rubbing the clit, as her rhythm quickens she starts to imagine the scene a little differently.

Instead of Misato it's herself who's being pleasure by Shinji in bed. At this she adds another finger to her masturbation, and speeds up even more. She thinks of Shinji gripping her waist, sucking her breast, and even turning her over so that he was on top and she was the one doing all the reviving. Her mantel pictures become sharper and sharper and her hands move faster and faster as she nears her climax.

She sits on the shower floor as her breathing increases and her other hand grabs her breasts. When she finally cums the only thing in her head is Shinji.

"Oh…Shinji!" She shouts to herself.

After a moment to catch her breath, she looks down at her hand and sees her white ejaculate being slowly washed away by the water, this was brought on by the thought of someone she openly claimed she couldn't stand to be around.

"I'm so fucked up." Asuka admits to herself.

* * *

Asuka decides to return to Misato's apartment the following day.

She still claimed to be disgusted by Shinji's and Misato's behavior, but said "I don't what to inconvenience Hikari because of your perversion, so just keep it in whichever bedroom you pick for the night, keep it down, and for the love of god don't do _anything pervy_ while I'm in the room, OK?" Asuka told Shinji and Misato after she returned to the apartment.

"OK, sure" Shinji answered back.

"Whatever you say, Miss Soryu" Misato says back sarcastically.

For a little while things went back to normal around the apartment, expect for the fact that Shinji was behaving with a great deal more confidence and Misato was cracking down even harder on Asuka whenever she was the least bit mean to Shinji.

"Hay baka, just because you're sleeping with our C.O. doesn't mean that you can shirk your cooking responsibilities." Asuka said to Shinji one night when he was taking a little longer then usually to get dinner started. "What, you can't get away from her bed long enough to make a simple meal?"

"Asuka that is no way to talk to Shinji!" Misato snapped back.

Asuka gets mad and heads to her room. "I've lost my appetite, I'll just let you to _lovebirds_ have a nice dinner alone!" Asuka slams her door shut.

In her room Asuka lays on her bed thinking to herself. 'I can't believe this, the baka _gets some_ and all of a sudden he's a rock of self confidence, and what is with Misato standing up for him even more now, can a fourteen year old boy really be _that_ good in bed?' Asuka stops herself as her last thought caused her to remember the dream she had at Hikari's, and her reaction to it the fallowing morning.

"No, no, no, I am not jealous, I don't care who Shinji sleeps with, and it does not affect me!"Asuka said like a mantra for the umpteenth time since she returned home, but she knew by now it wasn't true, all this did affect her, she just wouldn't admit _how_ it affected her yet.

"It only bothers me so much because they're acting like completely normal for them to be having sex like that, if they would face the fact that what they're doing is wrong then everything could go back to normal around here, if only they knew how other people would think about it, then they wouldn't be so quick to jump into bed together."

Asuka was struck by sudden inspiration.

"That it, if other people knew about them, then they would be so embarrassed that they would stop."

Asuka smiles evilly at her idea.

"Enjoy your night together tonight perverts, it just may be one of your last." Asuka says creepily as she thinks about what kind of conversation she was going to have with Ritsuko next chance she got.

* * *

The fallowing day, in Ritsuko's lab.

"She told you!" Misato shouts at Ritsuko.

"That's not the point." Ritsuko defended.

"Oh, then what is the point, other than that little blabber mouth spreading gossip like this." Misato said hunching over a lab table.

"So it isn't true then?"

"Well… actually, it is _kind of_ true, about me and Shinji." Misato said rubbing the back of her head.

"So you and Shinji are only _kind of_ sleeping together?"

"OK, OK, so what If it is true, who cares anyway?"

"Who cares!? What kind question is that? How about the boy's father, _our_ commanding officer? And that doesn't even cover what everyone else is going to say, he's half your age, literally. Have you learned nothing from the reputation you got while you were sleeping around with Kaji?" Ritsuko shouted at her friend thinking back on similar behavior Misato showed with past boyfriends. Like when she first meet Kaji, and she missed a whole week of classes in collage to have sex with him.

"You're worried about his dad, ha. I may have picked the only kid in the world with a dad so indifferent that he doesn't care if his fourteen year old son sleeps with woman twice his age. He would only care if it affected his synch rate."

"And what if does?"

"What?"

"What if this does affect Shinji's synch rate?"

"Oh come on, now you're just being ridicules, how would that even work?"

"There is a mantel aspect to it you know, and it might affect his concentration if when he is so pose to be focusing on the machines his is thinking about… you know." Ritsuko trailed off sounding embarrassed.

"Oh come on, he's a teenage boy, I'm pretty sure he's thought about boobs before. Besides, you're only worried about having an awkward conversation with his dad over this."

That was true, Ritsuko was not looking forward to Gendo's reaction when he found out about this ("Dr. Akagi, why is my fourteen year old son sharing a bad with a twenty eight year old woman."). OK maybe he is pretty indifferent, but his was bound to have some short of reaction, right?

"Fine you want to be difficult about this, I won't get involved, we'll see soon enough if this affects his synch rates anyway. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone else about you two."

"Ha, don't waste a good promise, Asuka will probably have told anyone who'll listen by now, the little big mouth, and I'm telling you his synch rates will be just fine."

"I hope you're right, for your sake."

* * *

Later, in the synchronization testing lab.

Misato, Ritsuko, Hyuga, Aoba, and Ibuki, were overseeing the day's synchronization tests.

Rei, Shinji, and Asuka were in their entry plugs focusing on the equipment as usual. The three technicians were watching the monitors, Misato appeared mostly disinterested in the whole thing, and everything seemed to be perfectly normal, except for the Ritsuko, who seemed to be a little nervous at the moment (Not that anyone paid any mind to it.).

The testing went on as normal, then Ritsuko asked.

"Synchronization ratio of the first child?"

"Same as last test." Ibuki answer back.

"Second child?"

"Same"

"Third child?"

Ibuki stared at the screen and didn't answer right away. This made Ritsuko even more nervous. "Oh, I was afraid something like this would happen." Ritsuko said as she shot Misato an angry look and headed towards the monitors herself. "How much did his ratio go down?" She said as she leaned over Ibuki to get a better look at the screen.

"None," Ibuki answered back. "Third Child's synchronization ratio has notably gone up since his last test." This news surprised Ritsuko. "Hasn't his essential medical tests shown that his stress levels has gone down, and his mental concentration has gone up as while since he returned from the EVA, Dr. Akagi?"

Misato, who had been wearing a moderately surprised expression since Ritsuko looked at her, was now showing a smugger look, had gotten up from her chair and was making her way across the room toward the computer console.

"Since he returned from the EVA?" Hyuga asked rubbing his chine.

"Isn't that about the time Asuka said he and…?" Aoba started but was cut off when Misato butted in.

"Yap, apparently I am that good." Everyone in the room blushed at her comment.

"Oh come on Major Katsuragi, I'm sure there's a more scientific reason behind it, do you have to be so lickerish about everything?" Ritsuko responded to Misato.

"Calm down Ritsuko, this is a good thing, it means that we don't have to worries about any repercussions from his father, in fact he might even reward me for it, hell if we're not careful he might even start encouraging Rei and Asuka to go looking for some _action_ if he thinks it'll improve their synch rates." Misato finished her last statement with a giggle.

"Excuse me!"They heard Asuka's voice, they all turned to see that Ibuki had accidentally switched on the communicator between the entry plugs and the control room.

The five adults looked at the screen showing the three pilots' images. They saw that Rei had on an innocently curious expression, Shinji was blushing with embarrassment at Misato talking about their sex life as openly as she was, and Asuka was gritting her teeth in anger, and her face was so red she looked as though she treated to bring the LCL to a boil.

"Now listen here _dirty old woman_ , just because you can't think a solution to a problem that doesn't involve taking off your freaking clothes, doesn't mean…!" Asuka was cut off when Misato turned the microphone off.

"Synch rate or not, she could really stand to get laid." Said Misato in another lickerish statement and everyone in the room blush again.

* * *

The news that Shinji and Misato were sleeping together spread around NERV at surprisingly quick rate, and pretty soon the two of them were getting odd looks from pretty much everyone in the halls.

"Can you believe her?"

"He's still in high school."

"First that Kaji man and now a little boy, that woman has no shame."

This made Asuka happy as she believed her plan was working, this was short lived though as, unlike Asuka planed, Misato showed no shame in what she was doing with Shinji, and as for young Shinji, Asuka found out the hard way about the double standard around dating people older or younger then you. That is, while it may be weird for an older woman to date a young boy, for the woman, it has little to no effect on how people look at the boy, in fact when she's as good looking as Misato people actually congratulate him on it.

"Man, can you believe that Ikari kid is really _getting it_ with Katsuragi."

"How does he do it?"

"I don't know about her, but he's got to be the luckiest the kid in Tokyo-3."

All this had Asuka going crazy, but the worst had to be how Kaji reacted.

"I mean can you believe it, Mr. Kaji? She's acting like she just can into work with bad hair and he's a freaking hero around here now! Honestly, is the whole world going insane or something?" Asuka asked Kaji one day in his watermelon garden.

"Hah, yah, right, she really has sunken to low for herself." He said with non of his usually sense of self confidence, apparently he didn't take finding out that even that young age of twenty eight you're never too young dumped for some one half his age well.

With Misato being slander proof, Shinji getting praise, and handsome Mr. Kaji being Jealous of the baka, Asuka couldn't take much more of this. But the worst so far had is in time with Shinji and Misato in a room with a glass window into it (the same room Misato once saw Ritsuko and Kaji kissing in once). Misato was being all flirty and kissing Shinji while she said."What do you know, apparently word getting out about us wasn't the end of the world, and now you're like a hero around here. You would think saving the world from the angels all the time would do that, but what are you going to do?" Then she kissed Shinji, who was showing a little embarrassment at the public display of affection.

"That's all good," Shinji responded, "but what about you, aren't you worried about what people are saying about you now?"

Misato looked at Shinji and smiled. "Shinji, you can't let what other people think get in the way of the things you really want, or what makes you happy. Especially if it's something that makes someone you care about happy to." Misato reassured Shinji before she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a particularly big kiss.

After they parted their lips, Misato looked over at the glass window into the hallway and said. "Oh, I know what it's like to have that look on my face."

"What look?" Shinji asked as he looked up and saw what Misato was looking at and yelled "Yaaaaaah" as he saw that Asuka, standing on the other side of the glass, had pressed her face and palms up to the glass and was breathing a heavy mist into it.

* * *

Things did not get much better for Asuka after that.

Anytime she saw both Shinji and Misato, she felt like she wanted to tear Misato's face off, and she didn't know what she wanted to do to Shinji, she just felt angry and confused whenever see saw him (she still wouldn't admit why she felt confused).

And it just got worse for Asuka, at home, at school, and anywhere she saw Shinji or Misato she felt like she was going crazy.

* * *

Then one day in the school courtyard, Asuka was staring at Shinji from across the yard as he talked to Toji and Kensuke. She notices that even though no one at school knew about him and Misato, he was still behaving with a great deal more confidence than before. Or at least that's what Asuka thought as she leered at him.

'Oh look stooges,' Asuka thought to herself in a mock Shinji voice, 'I've made it with that big breasted bimbo Misato, so because I'm shagging an inappropriately older woman and your studied teenage boys you have to respect and look up to me even you don't know it yourselves.'

'While you know what baka,' She thought, returning to her own inner monologue, "Misato is so immature at you're more of the grown up in that relationship, if you acutely managed to get a really mature girl to give you the time of day you wouldn't know what to do, I mean _I'm_ even more mature then Misato!' Asuka was struck by another idea. 'That's it,' she thought as she began to walk towards Shinji and his friends, 'If you think Misato is such a _prize catch,_ let's see how you deal with someone who a little more _woman_ then you're used to.' She thought as she walked a little faster.

"Hay Shinji, have you done something recently to get Soryu mad at you?" Toji asked as he noticed Asuka walking towards them with an angry look.

"Why?" Shinji asked, but before he could get an answer…

"Out of the way stooges. Hay baka!?" Asuka shouted as she pushed Toji and Kensuke out of the way and advanced on Shinji.

Shinji, terrified, tried to back away as he pleaded."What Asuka, calm down, what's the matter?" The backs of Shinji lags hit a bench and he fell into a sitting possession.

"Shut up baka." Asuka shouted as she slammed her right foot on the bench next to Shinji. "So you think you got girls all figured out don't you?" Her loud voice began to attract more than a few student's attention.

"What?"

"I said shut up! So if you think you can handle any girl, then how about _me_?" This confused Shinji, Toji, Kensuke, and everyone who was listening.

"Hah?"

"You head me, if you're such a stud then why not date me?"

"Ah"

"So it's a date then, how about tonight at six o clock, dinner and a movie? You know what screw it, you want to be a man then you decide the date time and activates, OK!"

"Aaaah, OK."

"Good then come to me when you made up your mind." And with that she stomped away almost knocking over Kensuke on her way.

All this left Toji and Kensuke very confused and poor Shinji just sitting there shaking with a frightened and confused look on his face.

"What just happened?" asked Toji.

"I think Shinji just got a date with Asuka." Answered Kensuke.

"It looked more like she was trying mug him to me." Responded Toji.

"Well if I was you Shinji, I would pick a date and time and activates for your date with Asuka before she comes back. Who knows what she could do to you in this like of mood?" Said Kensuke. At this Shinji stopped shaking looked up at Kensuke, and then went into deep thought on the matter.

Meanwhile Asuka was confidently walking away from the whole accouter thinking to herself. 'Ha that'll show him, we'll see how he handles himself when he's not with some drunk woman who throws herself at him first change she gets.' And then the full realization of what she just did hit her. 'Oh my god, I just asked Shinji out on a date in front of the whole school, how am I suppose to get out of this, Oh crap!...

'I don't know how but I'm going find some way to blame Misato for this.'

* * *

After much thought Asuka decided she was better off sticking with the date rather than calling it off. It would be easier to share details about a simple date then explaining why she called it off after her loud display in the courtyard.

Shinji having never been on a date (even though he's already had sex and drunken beer), want to Misato for advice.

"OK tell me again. How did you and Asuka end up going on a date?" Misato asked still having trouble wrapping her mind around it.

"I told you, she just walked up to me and yelled about how I don't understand girls, and next thing I know she was saying we should go out on a date for some reason. She even sat a time for it but she said I should be a man and to the planning myself."

"Well, I figured she was going to do something crazy, but not this. OK Shinji, like your friend Kensuke said, you should properly go through with this or who knows the she might do to you if you try to stand her up."

This shocked Shinji. "What, b...b... but I have no idea what she and I could do together, I've never been on a date before!"

"Well, like she said, or yelled, a good first date is usually dinner and a movie. There's a nice sushi place that's perfects for young kids like you two dinning out, and their always showing that second impact movie at the theaters, it has a corny romance between one of the young scientist and his hot young assistant, pretty good for a date. And after all that you two can come back here, and tell you what, if she wants to act like a adult, I'll let you two have some beers, oh and one more thing. I'll much sure I come home extra late that night to give you two some _alone time_."She finished with a wick to Shinji. That idea of _alone time_ with Asuka made Shinji nervous.

* * *

Shinji, fallowing his instincts of following orders, and trusting Misato, planed his and Asuka's date. He ended up taking Misato's suggestions for venues and Asuka's idea for a time and settled on taking Asuka to the Sushi place at six-o-clock and then taking her to a night time showing of 'second impact'.

Like Misato said, the place was a pretty good spot for young kids dating, the food was nice, the atmosphere was elegant, and Asuka somehow found herself actually enjoying Shinji's company. He just didn't seem like the old timid Shinji that she teased and berated on a regular basis, at some point during their meal she realized that the two of them had had no real interactions since his return from the EVA.

After their meal they headed for the movies. Misato was right again, the movie, with its romantic subplot, did make for a good date movie. Shinji and Asuka were quite during the movie(as they should be) but Asuka found herself identifying with the young pretty red haired lab assistant falling for the young handsome dark haired scientist, not that she would admit to herself way just yet.

But time flies with your having an good time, and before long the pair found themselves back home in an apparently Misato free apartment.

Walking into the apartment the two found just a note from Misato telling them that she would be out late tonight and to feed Pan-Pan.

"Can you believe her? Her two charges are out all night and she's not even here to make sure we got home safe! Some guardian your father let us have Shinji." Asuka complains about Misato's behavior while Shinji feeds Pan-Pan.

"She did tell me that she would be out late tonight. She said she wanted to give us space to enjoy ourselves after our date." Shinji says carefully evading the use of the term _alone time_.

"While that just shows how irresponsible she is. What responsible adult just gives two teenagers free rein in an apartment with a fridge full of booze, and nothing but a penguin to watch over them?"

Shinji was about to say something in Misato's defiance but then Asuka Said. "Hay Shinji I've got an idea, Since Ms. 'More boobs and butt then brains' doesn't seem to care ether way, how about you and I raid her precious beer supply?" Given Asuka's apparent mood Shinji decided not to say that is exactly what Misato suggested the two of them do once they got home.

And before he knew it he was in the damn possession as with Misato the night after he returned, only this time it was Asuka he was drinking with, and there wasn't nearly as much tension to kill as that night. The young couple went on drinking in silence until Asuka spoke up.

"You want to know something Ikari?" Shinji braced himself for the worst, he also notice, from the way her voice sounded, that the beer was affecting Asuka faster than him, he figured that had something to do with the fact he drank beer a few times since that night with Misato. "I have been completely unfair in how I've been treating you ever since Katsuragi seduced you. I mean you're just a kid and she got you drunk and everything, I guess it's not really your fault how thing happened, right?"

This got Shinji a little angry. Misato did not Molests him, and they have slept together plenty of times while both sober. "You know Asuka, it really isn't like that at all, I wasn't even that drunk that night, or any of the other times ether. And what do you mean by me just being a kid? I'm just as old as you."

"Yeah, but everyone knows that girls mature faster than boys, so I think I know what I'm talking about, right?"The tipsy Asuka said.

"If you're so mature then why would you say I was bad kissing when Misato says I'm not?" Said Shinji showing some of the new confidence his relationship with Misato has given him.

"Oh come on, are you going to cost on her opinion of you for the rest of your life? She can be mistaken you know."

"Well why don't you see for yourself then?" Shinji asked surprising himself a little.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Shinji said, mimicking Asuka's behavior from the school court yard, "We just got back from a date, aren't we suppose to kiss each other goodnight or something?"

"You really want to start this Ikari? You really sure you can handle me?"

"Isn't that what this whole night was about, showing that I can spend time with you without falling apart?"

"Fine you want to play that game let's see?" Asuka got up from her chair feeling… not anger, but a weird mix of a bunch unidentified feelings.

Shinji and Asuka were staring into each other eyes not really knowing how they got there, when Asuka tried to pinch Shinji's noise shut, but he stops her thinking. 'Not this time.' And with that he leans in and kisses a slightly surprised Asuka with all the enthusiasm Misato kissed him with.

After about five or so seconds (during which Asuka apparently wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck) they parted lips, and stared into each other's faces, both showing black surprised expressions (like Shinji the first time Misato kissed him). Part of Shinji wanted to say, 'see I am a good kisser!' but the words just weren't coming out. While Asuka found herself feeling the same feelings that made her want to wash her mouth out the last time they kissed. So why was she just standing here staring into his eyes with her arms wrapped around his neck?

Before Asuka knew what she was doing she leaned into Shinji and kissed him back with just as much, if not more, passion. In response Shinji wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled their bodies closer together, returning her ongoing kiss.

After about ten seconds of making out, Shinji felt it was up to him to move things along so, fallowing Misato's example from their first night together, Shinji began to lead Asuka in the detraction of the bedrooms.

Shinji brought Asuka to her own room and lead to her bed, were he laid her down, all while still kissing her. But before he could do anything further, Asuka turn them over so she as on top of him and straddled his waist.

Still slightly buzzed Asuka looked down on Shinji, feeling back in her element of being above everyone. She begins to unbutton Shinji's shirt. "OK Ikari, Misato may be one thing, but let's see if you can handle a _real lady_." She says as she removes his shirt and bends down to kiss him some more. Breaking this kiss she leans back up and, with a devilish grin, she begins to undo the belt of her yellow sun dress, after removing the belt she reaches down and grabs the ham of her dress, and pulls it up over her head, reviling her red bra and matching patties.

Shinji was not so much surprised by the site of Asuka in just her underwear and her red synch mentoring plugsuit clips that she uses as hair clips, seeing as how he's already see a more buxom woman completely naked, and he expected things to take this turn after he lead Asuka to her bedroom, but more by the boldness of this action. He did not expect Asuka to let go of her modesty so freely.

But just because she was giving into her carnal desires did not mean she was going the let any boy take the dominate roll in her first time so easily.

Reaching behind her back she unhooks her bra and let's it fall off her 30C breast. After she discards the piece of red under garment Shinji reaches up and feels them. It make Asuka happy to see that Shinji seems to be just as interested in her slightly more modestly sized breast as Misato's. After fondling her breast for a while Shinji reaches down towards her panties, but Asuka stops him. "Oh no Ikari, the rule here is I won't be any more naked then you." And with that Asuka gets on her knees and hovers over Shinji's waist, as she undoes the belt and fly of his pants, and pulls them down off his lags. Now with Shinji just in his under wear, Asuka sees, more plainly, the large bulge of his erection in his boxers.

Fighting a rising feeling of nervousness, she hooks her fingers into the waist band and pulls the last piece of clothing off Shinji's body. And then she sees it, Shinji's naked, fully erect penis. Asuka has never see one in person before, and this one is bigger then she expected given, his body size, and what she thought she felt through his pants while they were making out. Staring at it for a few second some of Asuka's confidence began to melt away at the realization of just how inexperienced she is dawns on her. Holding a slightly stern face Asuka gulps.

"Asuka, are you OK?" Shinji asked not wanting to pressure Asuka into anything she didn't want to do.

At his sign of concern for her, Asuka felt she was letting Shinji, and herself down. She wanted to show herself and Shinji that she could handle herself just as good as Misato or Shinji in bed. So leaning back down so her face was in Shinji's face, she snapped. "Oh, shut up, don't try to pretend that you don't love the idea of ravishing a young naive and defenseless girl. I know what boys like, so just lay back and let me do what we both want."She finishes and kisses him before returning to her upright possession and pushes back the thoughts of how she was being unnecessarily cruel to the person she was about to loses her virginity to while she began to remove her panties.

With the last layer of clothing between them gown, Asuka decides it was now or never. So she possession her thoroughly moist entrance that the tip of Shinji's erection.

At the site and feel of Asuka's wet vagina on his penis, Shinji feels relived, knowing enough about female anatomy to know that she clearly was enjoying what they were doing as much as he was.

Trying hard to both, hold back the feelings of nervousness, and fallow the feelings of eagerness. Asuka took a small breath and she lowered herself onto Shinji, she felt his harness begin to stretch out her outer lips. She continued to lower herself until she felt a slight twitch of pain. It got a little worse until she felt she had him completely inside down to his groin. After a moment to get used to the new sensations she realized that pain wasn't all that bad, than it had passed completely.

Feeling in control again, Asuka began her rhythm with her first upward stroke. Shinji felt a little bad for how Asuka must have felt, as he saw the expressions of pain on her face, and was now seeing the smears of blood left on him from her hymen, but now felt better at the site of her enjoying her first sexual experience after the apparent pain had passed.

Asuka's rhythm want on and on gradually picking up speed, before long both Asuka and Shinji were completely enmeshed in each other's pleasures. Shinji couldn't help but notice how much tighter Asuka was compared to Misato as he griped Asuka's waist with his hands and she begin a sort of gyrating motion with her hips.

Not too long into their session, Shinji felt the muscles of Asuka vagina contact around him, and he knew enough to know what that entailed. And sure enough, barely thirty second after that."Oh, oh, ooooooooh my god!"Asuka called with her first orgasm brought by another human being. As Asuka was coming down from her climax Shinji took note of the ejaculate she had squirted onto him. After Asuka had a change to catch her breath she noticed this to, and seemed a little surprised by her own body.

"Well Shinji, it looks like you do have a lot to offer a girl in the sack after all. I'm almost sorry we didn't do this sooner. Now let's see if we can get you to cum now." Asuka finished getting more into what she and Shinji were doing now that she was starting to come to terms with her emotions, or maybe it was like Misato said earlier, maybe she just needed to get laid.

Asuka resumed her steady rhythm over Shinji when Shinji had another idea."Hay Asuka, how about we try this?" And with that Shinji grabbed Asuka by the hips and flipped her onto her back, and into a missionary possession.

Asuka couldn't help but be reminded of her masturbatory fantasy were Shinji flipped her over and she enjoyed receiving pleasure from him and thought how grown up and confident Shinji has been behaving since his little _dalliances_ with Misato started.

Shinji, getting into his more controlling roll vigorously pounded into Asuka, who was enjoying her new passive roll, and simply humped upward to meet his movements. This want on for a soled ten minutes, until both their movements started to increasing intensity and before long the young lovers found themselves in a material climax.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" The Pair shouted as one.

After words a tired Shinji rolled off of Asuka and the two just stared into each other's eyes. Shinji broke the silence with.

"So, I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

Asuka responded with "Yeah, You really surprised me there Shinji, I didn't you were man enough to take things that far."

"I never thought we go on a date that ended with sex. Not with all the times be berated me anyway."

Thinking about that Asuka said. "Wanna know a secret, every time I put you down I was just trying to see if you would be a man and stand up for yourself, but sadly I was beginning to worry you were beyond the help of the vastly mature Asuka Langley Soryu." Asuka finished with slight return to her more egotistic self.

Shinji found this a little cute, so he played along and said. "Well look at us now right? So what do we do now, do we set up another date or something?"

"Or we could just hop into each other beds whenever we feel in the mood? But for now let's just sleep together?"

"Aren't you worried about Misato finding us like this?"

"Ha, something tells me she won't have a problem with what we're doing. She might acutely be madder that we got into her beer then into each other pants don't you think?"

Shinji laughed a little at Asuka's joke.

"Well, goodnight Shinji." Asuka said as she kissed him goodnight and rolled over so her was facing a way from him.

Now that their conversation was over Asuka thought to herself. "Well, he is pretty good in bed, and he is better off with someone his own age after all, and I could do a lot worse, but still…"Asuka's train of thought a derailed as Shinji wrapped his arm over her in a spooning passion. Feeling his arm around her and noticing it seemed more muscular then she expected, she felt too tired to think clearly right now and decided to sleep on it.

But before she fell asleep, she couldn't help but think how this is the first time in her life a felt truly cared for, appreciated, and maybe even loved.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N While there you have Shinji and Asuka, Can I just say that having written about this parring I can see why it is so popular, personally, Shinji and Rae is my personnel favorite. But anyway, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, Please review.

P.S. I based Asuka's little _wet nightmare_ on a scene from certain Hentai, I challenge anyone who is interested to find out which one it is, have fun with it.

Until next update, happy reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Rei's Curiosity

**A/N There is chapter 3, now if any of you thought the wait was a little to long, all I can say is that I took a shot Hiatus after posting the last chapter, and this one is the longest one I've written so far, once again the length of my own work has gotten away from me.  
**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoy it. Please feel free to comment on character development, if you think someone is being to occ, or anything you think about my storytelling telling skills.**

 **EDIT A/N This chapter was last proof-read and re-published as the the last update date above.**

 **Without further ado.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Rei's Curiosity**

It was morning and the light coming in from her window stirred Asuka to wake. Upon opening her eyes Asuka caught site of the penguin Pan-Pan. Surprised she looked around and noticed Shinji lying naked next to her and she remembered the events of last night with a smile. Then she looked back at Pan-Pan and felt a little annoyed.

"First Misato and now me and Shinji, are you some kind of interspacies voyeur or something?" Asuka angrily asked in a whisper trying not to wake Shinji.

The flightless bird let out a simple, "Wark", then ruffled his feathers and waddled out of the room as if this was all normal.

"What is with that bird?" Asuka asked as he stared angrily after him.

But that was not important. What was important was the boy sleeping right next to her who had just stirred a little in his sleep. Turing over to face him, covering her breast with a bed sheet, Asuka stares at Shinji's sleeping form with a loving look on her face, a look that she used to only ever give to Mr. Kaji only to have him never return her affections. But Shinji was different, she didn't know what they were right now, but whatever it was she liked it.

As Asuka gazed at Shinji he began to wake, and he was more than happy to wake up to the site of Asuka actually happy to see him, apparently not regretting what they did last night at all.

"Morning Asuka." Shinji greeted.

"Morning Shinji." Asuka greeted back. Shinji was really starting to like Asked calling him by his real name and not 'baka' or 'Third'.

"So I guess you slept well?" Shinji asked trying to think of something to talk about.

"Oh better then I've slept in weeks, thanks for asking." Asuka answered back sounding like she was having a very good morning.

Noticing this Shinji decide to ask her the question he asked her last night.

"So… what do we do now?" Shinji calmly asked.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked back not quit knowing what Shinji meant.

"I mean do we set up another date, do we tell other people, do we walk around school holding hands now or…?"Shinji was cut off by Asuka kissing him.

"Slow down there third, I don't think now this right time to be talking about that kind of stuff. Remember what it was like when everyone found out about you and Misato?" Asuka said in a half joking kind of voice, but with a note of seriousness behind it.

Shinji choose not to mention that it was she, Asuka, who had told everyone about him and Misato, and he didn't like how Asuka reverted to calling him by one of her impersonal nicknames for him so easily. Asuka did have a temperamental personality, and he didn't what to rick ruining whatever kind of relationship they were making by getting her mad at him, so he decide to just go with it for now. "OK, but we have to deal with that stuff eventually." Shinji knew they had to, but he also knew he had to be patient with Asuka.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head over it, just let me figure that stuff out for both of us." Asuka happily said, ever establishing her role as 'the smart on' in whatever kind of relationship she and Shinji had. "But for now I think we should stick with my suggestion from last night." Asuka said as she began kissing Shinji and running the hand she wasn't using to hold the sheet over her breast over his chest.

"And what suggestion was that?" Shinji asked starting to feel excited.

"Oh I think you already know." Asuka said with a mischievous voice as she looked down a noticed the tent Shinji's erection was making in the bed sheets.

* * *

Misato was just making her way down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast when she heard some strange noises coming from Asuka's room.

"Oh, ahh, gah."

Smirching at what she thought it might be she quietly walked over and peeked inside throw the partially opened door and sure enough there was Shinji sitting upright with Asuka stranding his lap both of them naked and clearly enjoying themselves. Misato, having come home to found them naked and asleep in Asuka's bed last night, was not surprised by this, nor did she feel jealous over it. She did enjoy her current relationship with Shinji, but sex was one thing, and she really couldn't see them having a serious relationship, sure the age difference wouldn't seem that bed when he was twenty and she was thirty four, but that seemed like a long time to keep him waiting, and Misato didn't want to keep Shinji from anything meaningful with a girl his own age. 'And besides,' Misato thought to herself with a wicked grin. 'Asuka could really use a lesson in _sharing_.'

At that moment Asuka opened her eyes (having closed them from the pleasure she was receiving from Shinji) and saw Misato starring at them through the doorway. Rather them being shocked or enraged Asuka simply gave Misato a smug little smile, wrapped an arm tightly around Shinji's neck and throw up a 'V' for victory sign with her fingers in what was clearly a attempt at non-verbally way of saying _'I win old lady, ha ha'_. Misato found this to be absolutely adorable and simply walked away towards the kitchen for her usual morning beer.

'They really do make a cute couple, and they are perfect or each other. She's a needy control freak with an ego, and he's a giving people pleaser, ha.' Misato quietly thought so as not to disturb the young lovers going at it like bunny rabbits in the next room.

* * *

Asuka rode Shinji with a far amount of enthusiasm, apparently she was determined to purge bother her and Shinji of any remaining sexual tension or frustration and Shinji was all too happy to help her in it.

"We really should've done this a long time ago!" Asuka joyfully said while breathing heavy as she continuously grinded into Shinji who, incredibly happy to finally a good relationship with Asuka, responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and returned each her of trusts in kind.

The young couple want on like this, their bodies getting sweaty and their breathing getting heavier until Shinji felt Asuka's walls clenched around him and the thrill of giving Asuka so much pleasure while getting just as much back in return sent him over the edge and the two were launched into a mutual orgasm.

After some time to recover Shinji and Asuka dressed and walked out of Asuka's room and into the kitchen with Misato.

Shinji felt a weird having Misato just sitting there like any other morning after he and Asuka had emerged from the same room after being involved in some very _amorous_ activities, but Asuka seemed to show no shame what so ever about it. In fact she seemed to be showing Misato a particularly smug smile. Apparently she didn't mind Misato knowing about them.

Asuka sat down at the table opposite Misato while Shinji got breakfast started. Misato returned Asuka's smug smile like she also had something to hold over Asuka, but Shinji could think of what this could be, so he just kept on cooking.

As he cooked Shinji could just feel the tension between Asuka and Misato mounting, and just then realized how awkward it could get having to two separate sexual relationships with two different women in the same apartment.

As Shinji thought this Misato spoke. "So are you and Shinji an item now or what?" She bluntly asked.

Shinji spilled cooking oil on himself in surprise, while Asuka traded her smug smile for angry stare.

"And what business of it is yours?" Asuka snapped.

"Oh just curious is all, you didn't seem to have a problem with me seeing you two in bed earlier, so why would you be ashamed of me asking a question like that?"

The fake that Misato had seen them shocked Shinji, but Asuka just seemed to just get madder. "Oh shut up dirty old woman, I was just behaving like a normal healthy adolescent with someone of an _appropriate_ age, and you were just being a sick pedo voyeur." Asuka said with a bitter and smug tone to her voice.

"Well if I'm a voyeur then you're an exhibitionist aren't you?"

The lewd discussion the two women were having was making Shinji feel very uncomfortable, not that ether girls paid him any mind over it.

"Oh just shut up already, you're just jealous because now you can't sleep with him anytime you want!"

"So you and Shinji are boyfriend and girlfriend now hah?"

"N…no, it's just he can't go around just sleeping with whomever he wants whenever the mood strikes him, right?"

"Well unless you two are in an actual exclusive relationship, then actually he can. In fact… hay Shinji what are you doing tonight?"

Her sudden proposition caught Shinji off guard, and all he could do was make a random noise of shock.

"He wouldn't do that!" Asuka snapped at Misato, and then turned to Shinji "You wouldn't Shinji would you?" She asked in a combination of Anger, Sadness, and desperation that she never used before.

Shinji didn't like any of this, why did he always have to be in the middle of their arguments?

"If you don't like the idea of him sleeping around, then just ask him be your boyfriend and lock him down." Misato said matter-of-factually.

"Just shut up already, I'm not going to let you decide how I handle my relationships!" Asuka shouted angrily "And you know what, I've lost my appetite." Asuka said getting up heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, unless you have some suggestions at that now!"

"Are you sure you don't want to eat, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and you could probably use the energy after the night you had." Misato finished her statement with a giggle.

"Bite me." Asuka said then want into the bathroom for a shower.

Shinji just stood there with his back to the stove, while Misato just leaned her head forward and shock it left and right in disapproval.

"Ah Shinji, the food's starting to burn." Misato said out of nowhere.

Shinji had almost completely forgotten about the food in Asuka's and Misato's fight, and how frantically turned around to save it from being completely ruined. But as he finished cooking and prepared to serve the meal, he couldn't help but think. It seemed that his and Asuka's relationship had taken two small steps forward but one big step back in the last twenty four hours and he didn't like it. He knew that Asuka still had some issues to work out and Misato wasn't helping, but as much as he wanted to be angry at someone right now, he couldn't blame Misato for it, she was sort of right, if Asuka didn't want him sleeping with other girls then she really should say that they were really a couple now. He didn't want to hurt Asuka, but he also had feelings for Misato and he didn't want to let ether of them down.

'Ehhhh' Shinji thought inwardly as he placed a full plate in front of Misato. 'First no girl would even look at me, and now I somehow have more then I can handle with just two, everything seemed so much simpler before I got shocked up by the EVA.'

* * *

After all this Asuka want back to being almost as distant from Shinji as she was before. The only difference was that she would at least talk to him at school, but outside of her behavior towards him in public there seemed no different.

Everyone just assumed that there date didn't go that well, and everything went back to normal after that.

"Well I guess that Ikari and Soryu didn't hit it off then."

"What did you expect, she can hardly stand him on a normal basis, why did she even ask him out in the first place anyway?"

"Those EVA pilots always seemed kind of weird to me anyway."

Shinji dodged the questions from Toji and Kensuke and the only person close enough to Asuka to ask her was Hikari and she knew better then to ask Asuka such a potently volatile question.

Things didn't change that much at NERV ether. Asuka's outward behavior to Shinji seemed completely unchanged to the unaware observer, nothing of Shinji's and Asuka's new fresh issues with each other came to notice until their next synch test.

"What…? What do mean they've both gone down!?" Ritsuko angrily asked Ibuki.

"I mean that both the second child's and third child's synch rates have gone down since there last test Dr. Akagi."Ibuki politely answered back a little frightened of Ritsuko's sudden outburst.

Ritsuko looked resentfully over at Misato who, based on the unpleasantly surprised look on her face, acutely seemed to register the possible servility of this.

Looking over at Ritsuko, Misato knew she was in for really difficult conversation with her friend after this.

* * *

In the locker room after the synch teats, Rei Ayanami had just finished changing out of her plug suit, and into her school uniform, the only over thing she ever wore. She was just on her way out when she saw Asuka and Shinji leaving next to each other without saying a word to each other. This confused her, she was always a little interested in the behavior of her fellow pilots, but as of recently she found the actions of the second child and third child somewhat odd.

All Rei knew was that shortly after Pilot Ikari's return from the EVA he and Major Katsuragi began a sexual relationship that most of the staff at NERV found either scandalize or entertaining for awhile, but none more so then Pilot Soryu who seemed to completely enraged at the whole situation.

The second child's anger seemed to have peaked during one day at school when she walked right up to the third child and asked him out on a date so angrily and loudly that everyone nearby heard it, including Rei.

Ever since their mysteries date her two fellow pilots seemed to have returned to their original behavior patterns, but according to Dr. Akagi their synch rates had been negatively affected by some kind of personnel issues the two were sharing, and Rei was quit curious as to what it could be.

So when she heard Dr. Akagi and Major Katsuragi having a heated discussion in the now empty synch testing lab about it she couldn't help but listen in.

"It was bad enough when it was just you and the boy, but now you've managed to drag Asuka down into it too." Ritsuko berated her friend.

"Hay, Asuka was the one who asked Shinji out, I was just doing my duty as his guardian and gave him some helpful advice on how to give a girl a nice time, it's not my fault that Asuka refuses to own up to her own feelings."

"No, but it was you and your _gratitude_ that started all this, and now two of our three pilot's are so awkward around each other it's begun to affect their synch rates."

"Oh come on, their two teenager how lived under the same roof, and clearly have feelings for each other, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Oh please, with the monumental wall of emotional issues between the two of them she probably would've spent the better part of her teens pining after Kaji, and he would have most likely maintained his virginity well into collage."

"And you think those are better outcomes to this?"

"You think this a preferable outcome?"

"No, but those two were way over due for some personal growth."

"Yes, and it may have come at the cost of their view of relationships and each other, and it may even cost you our rank and job. If commander Ikari gets wind of all this and it doesn't get better he's likely to separate the two of them, and either demote you or outright discharge you."

"Well then what are we suppose to do here Doc?" Misato said slightly sarcastically, but also like she was really asking for help or advice.

"You caused all this shouldn't you be the one to fix it?"

"Yeah I should, but this isn't just about me anymore, two of our pilots are getting worst at faster rate than our third is getting better, this concerns all of NERV now, so what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know teen angst and romances are a little out of my area of expertise."

Rei moved on feeling she had heard enough, her cool logical mind turning all the information she just heard over in her head.

'When pilot Ikari and Major Katsuragi became physically intimate with each other pilot Ikari's synch rats went up due the lack of stress but also probably because the closeness of sexual intercourse with another human being allowed him to better interface with his EVA, so if he also became intimate with pilot Soryu then his synchronizations should ether have improved or not been affected at all and it also should have increased the second child's rate as well, but somehow they both have gone down instead, but why?' Rei thought and she made her way out of NERV Headquarters.

The first child had little understanding of anything pertaining to the daily lives of ordinary people, and what she did know was very clinical, but she still strived for understanding of anything to do with her and the other pilot's mission. So if Ikari's and Soryu's problems were a threat to their mission she had to do what everything she could to help them. Plus she didn't like seeing Ikari like this, she still didn't know why but she felt like she always wanted to help him in what every way she could, even more then how she felt towards commander Ikari.

Leaving the building and heading for the train station to bring herself back to her own apartment Rei saw Misato heading for her car were a still sad looking Shinji and Asuka was waiting to be brought home themselves, still not facing each other. Rei walked up to Misato having been struck with sudden inspiration. 'If major Katsuragi, the guardian of both the second child and third child saw how this problem stared, or even stared it herself, then maybe she may have some information I didn't hear her telling Dr, Ritsuko that can be helpful.' Rei thought to herself as she caught up with Misato.

"Major Katsuragi may I have a word with you?" Rei politely asked.

"Ah, OK Rei but you we make it quick, I don't trust leaving Shinji and Asuka alone together for too long right now." Misato said clearly not knowing what Rei wanted to take about but still being courteous enough to hear her out.

"I'll try to be quick with my questions, I believe them to be easy to answer anyway. Why are pilots Ikari and Soryu so displeased with each other?"

The brazenness of Rei's first question sent Misato through a loop. "Ah, I don't think you would understand if I told you." Misato answered back, not knowing just how much Rei knew about these things. Had Gendo ever given her 'the birds and the bees' talk or something?

"Does it have anything to do with you and Ikari becoming intimate with each other?" Rei asked boldly again.

These caught Misato off grade. "Whoa, what why would you say something like that!?"

"Everyone at NERV has talked you and Ikari, but none seemed more upset about it then Soryu, and after the scene she made at school, and the new apparent problems she's experiencing, I believe that she may be envious of yours and Ikari's relationship." Rei said in a matter-of-face monotone that left Misato slack jawed at how calmly this child could disuse such sensitive subjects like she was talking about the weather.

"Ah well, you are kind of right but is a little more complicated than that, you really wouldn't understand." Misato said and then was about to walk away.

"Wait" Rei said in a voice that broke her monotone, and when Misato turned about to look at her she saw that Rei's face was acutely betraying a sign of concern.

Feeling surprised about this, Misato decided to spare the blue haired girl a few more minutes. "What's the matter Rei, are you feeling alright?" Misato asked not knowing what it meant for Rei to be showing such emotion.

"I wise to be of assistance in helping my fellow pilots resolve their problems before they disrupt our mission any further." Rei said using only clinical words but the new worried tone of her voice gave her away.

Misato noticed this. 'Oh Shinji, if only you had the confidence, you would be an honest to goodness lady-killer.' She thought with a half-smile as she crouched down on one knee in front of Rei so they were at eye level with each other. "Is that the only reason?" Misato asked in a very maternal voice.

Rei saw the sincerity in her eyes and decided to be honest, more with herself then with Misato. "I don't like it when Ikari is sad like this, it makes me sad to, I would like very much to be able to do something to make him feel better, could you please… Ms. Katsuragi can you tell me anything I might be ably to do to help him?"

Misato was surprised at the honesty that Rei showed in her little speech and so she felt that she should try and give Rei some useful advice.

Putting her hand on Rei's shoulder Misato begins. "Well you see Rei it's just that I really can't tell you that much about the problem, it's mostly between Asuka and Shinji, so it should be one of them who tells you." This statement made Rei feel let down. "But what I can tell you is that what Shinji really needs right now is someone to talk to about this, so maybe if you just gave him a chance he'll tell you what he needs himself and then maybe you'll find a way to help him?"

Misato's words made Rei feel relieved at the idea that there was something she could do to help. "Thank you Major Katsuragi." Rei said, her voice now betraying a bit of joy as she turned and headed for the train station.

* * *

Misato, smiling at herself, walked over to her care to drive her two charges home. Then she thought about how the advice she just gave Rei sounded a lot like the advice she gave Shinji before his date with Asuka, or the exchange she had with Asuka the morning after their date. Her smile faded a bit as she thought 'Well it's not like she can make things any…. NO, NO, NO, don't even think those words, if I didn't give her any advice then she would have just thought of something else to do on her own anyway, right? I don't' know why everyone's blaming me for everything that's happening, they're the ones who entrusted god like machines and the fate of all humankind to three hormonal teenagers… what did they think was going to happen eventually!?' Misato angrily finished her thought as she reached her car.

"What took you?" Asuka asked spitefully

"Just get in the car so we can get home already." Misato ordered not being in the mood for Asuka's perpetual bad mood.

As they were driving home Misato looked at Shinji and Asuka in the back site from her rear view mirror. Shinji was looking at the floor and Asuka was just staring out the window with her arms crossed.

'Damn it Asuka,' Misato angrily thought 'Just say you love him and get it over with, I would even let the two of you sleep in the same room.'

There was really almost no way Rei's intervention could make thing worse.

* * *

While Misato was driving Shinji and Asuka home, Rei was making her way back home on Tokoy-3's train system. The small pale skinned red eyed blue haired girl attracted no attention from any of the other passengers as normal.

Before long Rei was walking into her unkempt apartment where she made a B-line for her bed and laid face down on it, the dame as the time Shinji came by to give her her new security pass, and thought to herself.

'Katsuragi said if I let him tell me what is wrong then I may find a solution to it, but what may that Solution be, what is it that I would be willing to do the help Ikari?' Rei thought in her calm cool inner monologue, and then she thought about Shinji.

How the boy seemed to care for her just as much as his father did, but the way Shinji acted towards her seemed to have a greater affect on her mood. She still didn't quit understand way he had that affect on her, he was still the only person she had ever said 'thank you' to. She once felt some resentment towards him for a brief moment for not respecting there commander as much as she felt he deserved.

She always felt a certain about of affection towards commander Ikari, for as long as she could remember has was like a father to her and she always felt like she could trust him opinion for how she should behave to the letter, but recently she noticed that others didn't seem to think that way. Just earlier that day she heard Major Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi talking about commander Ikari like he could only be an added problem to the situation. Rei found Akagi's behavior to be the most surprising, given her own relationship with the commander plus her mother's before her. All this had Rei finally doubting her almost blind faith in Gendo, he may have been a good leader of NERV, but when it came to more personal matters he seemed almost inept.

After coming to the conclusion that she would have to help Shinji without the aid of his father a plan began to form in her mind.

Sitting up on her bed she thought to herself again. 'When Ikari and Katsuragi became intimate he seemed much happier, but after he and Soryu dated they both seemed to feel worst then before. Had they had intercourse as a result of their date, and if they had, why did it affect both of their moods negatively? Is there some different between the two females that affects his reaction to them? Soryu has always seemed like she didn't like Ikari, could that be why? If that is true then I should have a positive effect on him, since we already react well to each other under normal circumstances, like him and Katsuragi." Rei's mind kept turning her thoughts over in her mind until she realized that she was avoiding the logical outcome.

Rei moved her hand to her right breast as she remembered the time Shinji came over to her apartment with her NERV id in more detail. How she emerged from the showing wearing nothing but a towel to find him holding the glasses she got from Gendo from the time he saved her life. How she, not wanting to explain the sentimental meaning of them to him, simply ran up to him and tried to grab them from his hand. And how he, in a nervous reaction to a naked girl running at him, trust his hand out of her react, forcing her lean on him while trying to grab the glasses, and how that lead to the both of them falling as Rei absentmindedly grabbed the handle of her under wear drew, leading to the two of them lying down on the floor, him on top of her, both of them surrounded by her panties, and his hand had accidentally pressed onto her right breast.

Rei didn't understand his nervous reaction to the event at the time, but now she felt a strange warm tingling sensation at the thought of it, and if it was anything like how Shinji felt at that moment, she could understand his behavior, she felt grateful that she was alone at that moment.

Rei never put that much thought into human sexual behavior, it just never seemed like anything at concern herself with, but now she couldn't help but feel like it was something worth a far amount of thought.

"I want to help Ikari, to make him feel better, to let him know there is someone who cares for him as much as him does for me, and most of all, I want to know what it is like to have these feelings expressed in that kind of close, physical, and intimate of a way." Rei said out loud to herself as she held her hand over her heart now and she came to terms with her own feelings of sexual and emotional curiously.

After some time to think to herself about her new feelings, Rei came back to reality.

Looking around her room she finally sees just how messy it is. She always knew that her living quarters would be considered 'unkempt' but between NERV, and School, she really didn't spend that much time in her apartment, plus like many other things until now, she didn't see it as worth any real thought. But now she saw just how overdue the place is for a good cleaning.

"Who would want to be interment in a place like this?" Rei asked herself, sounding like a normal person would at the idea of having sex in a place as messy as her apartment.

She gets up off her bed and walks over to the closet. She opens it and pulls out a box of cleaning supplies. She was given them with the apartment, but never thought to use them until now.

* * *

The fallowing day at School was business as usual, Shinji and Asuka seemed to be at each other throats even thought they never even said a single word to each other. At this point however nobody seemed to care about how they felt towards each other anymore.

Rei was the only one to give Shinji any thought throughout the day. She knew what she wanted to do, she knew what she wanted to ask him, she even had a pretty good idea of how she wanted to ask him, but she just couldn't seem to get up the nerve to just walk up and ask him. More than a few times throughout the day she found herself wondering if this is how everyone deal with emotions, and if it is then how does anyone function on a daily basis?

It was free period and everyone was out in the school court yard when Rei finely worked up the courage. She saw Shinji talking to his friend and she felt this would be the best time.

Walking up to Shinji Toji and Kensuke, Rei asked. "Ikari I was…" But suddenly felt even more nervous at doing this in front of Shinji's friends.

"Are you OK Rei?" Shinji asked.

This snapped Rei back to her task at hand. "Ah… Yes actually, just… would you mind speaking to me alone for moment?"

Shinji found this odd of her, but not seeing any danger in a moment alone with Rei he said. "Sure. I'll be right back guys." Shinji said to Toji and Kensuke who, like him, seemed to find Rei's behavior odd but not worth much thought.

Rei lead Shinji to secluded corner of the court yard. Where she was sure that no one was listening in on them, then she began.

"Ikari…Ah I was just wondering if you would…" Rei didn't know why she was having such a hard time with this.

"If I would what?" Shinji asked. He found this kind behavior in Rei very strange, of all the people at NERV Rei always seemed to be the one to behave with the most certainty in herself. Shinji couldn't think of any time when she showed such reluctance with anything.

"If you would please, come to my apartment with my after school?" Rei finally said, slightly breaking her monotone voice, almost having to force the last part of her question out.

Shinji did not know how to respond to this question, mainly because he had no idea of what it really entailed. He had no idea of the great emotional revelations Rei had went throw in the past twenty four hours, or why she really wanted him to accompany her home today.

"Ah why, is there something important you need to give me, or show me, can't you just do it right here?" Shinji asked honestly not knowing what Rei was asking of him.

"No, it has to been in privet, just the two us, there is something very important I wise to discuss with you, but we can't do it in public." Rei asked. She didn't even think of what to do if Shinji asked any fallow up questions, she really could have thought this through more.

"Ah I don't know, there's Asuka and Misato, they probably wouldn't like it if I didn't come home today." But even as he said it, he thought about his home life over the past few days, in their apartment Asuka and Misato were constantly at each other's throats, it would seem like his red haired roommate was determent to show Misato that she was better than her at any aspect of life, especially petty augments over almost nothing, and always they found a way to put him in the middle of it. Probably Asuka's way of punishing Shinji for not taking his relationship with her seriously, but what could he do, it was her, Asuka, who refused to even discuss of the two of them being a real couple, was everything that happened really all his fault, would it really hurt anyone if he just took one afternoon off from all the craziness at home?

"Are you sure Ikari?" Rei asked staring to feel defeated.

"Acutely Rei, I think I would like to visit you after school. Just let me call and tell Misato that I would be coming home right after school, OK?"

"That sounds good Ikari. Do you know how to find my home from the school?"

"Acutely I don't think I do."

"That's OK, Just meet up with me at the first corner to the right of the front entrench and I'll show you the way."

"That sounds good, so I'll see you then Rei."

"See you then to Ikari." Rei said showing a bit of a smile as she saw her plan for the two of them coming together.

* * *

During dismissal Shinji phoned Misato.

"Hi Misato." Shinji said.

"Hi Shinji, is anything the matter?" Misato answered.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be coming home right after school."

"Why"

"Ayanami invited to her place."

Hearing this Misato remembered the talk she had with Rei the night before.

"What…Ah, did she say why?" Misato asked after a brief pause.

"No, she just said she wanted to discuss something in privet."

"And that's all she said?" Misato asked out of suspicion.

"Yah, why do I know thing about what she was talking about?" Shinji asked, finding the tone of Misato's voice strange.

"No no, it's just odd for Rei to do something like this. You go with her and enjoy yourself. Oh and don't feel like you have to rush home on mine and Asuka's account."

"OK, thanks for understanding, bye." Shinji finished.

"Bye" Misato said. She hung up the phone. Taking a moment to take in what she just heard, Misato chuckled a little then said. "Wow, that girl moves fast, or Shinji is a total chick magnet. Either way, I think he's earned this for putting up with me and Asuka for the past few days, and as for Asuka, well she dose kind of deserves this at this point, ha."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the school.

Shinji, after hanging up the phone, makes this way to the first corner to the right of the school's front entrench, were Rei is waiting for him. The two meet up and are soon on their way, but as they do this Asuka, who was waiting for Shinji at the opposite corner, Saw the pair meet up and live in their own direction. She got med at this right away, but not wanting to make a scene (again), she puts on a smug face of indifference to show that she didn't care and took her usual route home.

Rei and Shinji made their way to Rei's apartment manly via the trains as she did very day, once again no one paid the presents of two unaccompanied children any mind. The two travailed in silence, Shinji trusted that whatever Rei wanted to talk about she would say it at her place, and neither of them were any good a small talk.

* * *

Eventually they arrived at Rei's apartment, and she ushers him inside. Once inside Shinji notices a couple things were different from the last time he was here. First off it was a lot cleaner, and smelled better to, apparently Rei had finally taken a concern in the hygiene of her living space, and secondly Shinji didn't see the old pair of his father's glasses lying around. Shinji only found this odd because of how out of place they seemed before, and how protective of them Rei seem, so why had she either discarded them or moved them now. Either way Shinji found the new state of Rei's home much more comfortable.

"You've cleaned up." Shinji pointed out. He almost felt embarrassed for pointing it out like that.

"Oh thank you for noticing." Rei said in an appreciative tone that made Shinji feel better. "Do you feel more comfortable in a better kept living area?" Rei asked showing a bit of a blush in her pale checks.

"Ah…Ah I think anyone would feel more comfortable in a while kept living area." Shinji awkwardly answered back, being caught off guard by Rei's uncharacteristic blush. "Um, you said you wanted to talk about something important?" Shinji asked not knowing what else to say and finding Rei's behavior strange.

"Oh yes, you can have a sit on the bed and I'll be right with you." Rei said.

Shinji, feeling not at all suspicious of Rei's intentions, sat on her bed while Rei removes her blue uniform vest and the red bolo tie leaving her in just her white button up shirt, blue skirt, and dark blue socks. She then joined Shinji on the bed.

She stares at Shinji for a brief moment trying to think of what to say to start their conversation. Rei looks at Shinji with a curious expression on her face which Shinji returns as he finds all this very weird for her. Rei has always acted a little odd, but it always seemed to come from the fact that she didn't seem to know how to, or just didn't want to, act normal around other people, but now she seemed to be struggling to get what she wanted to say out in the open were as she used to simple brazenly say whatever she wanted to out loud.

Eventually she did start talking. "Ikari, I have something important to discuss with you." Rei finally said.

"Yes, you said that before." Shinji answered back, patiently waiting for the real topic to come up.

"Ah, well yes it is very important, well you see…" Rei awkwardly paused again trying to think of how to put it, she really wasn't very good at discussing personal problems. "You see Ikari, It's that I, in some ways, consider you not just a college, fellow pilot, and classmate, be also a friend."

"I consider you a friend too Rei." Shinji answered, happy to hear Rei say they were friends, he really did care for her in a big way, and was glade that she returned the feeling.

"Yes, well thank you Ikari, I'm happy to know that, but that's not what I wise to discuss."

"Then what?"

"Well, you see as your friend I pay attention to your apparent moods, and you've seemed very distracted and depressed as of lately."

'Oh no, is this going to be another thing about my relationship problems, don't I get enough of this a home?' Shinji thought to himself in frustration.

"Ah Rei, I don't think…" Shinji began but Rei cut him off.

"Ikari please," Rei said as she grabbed his hands and held them in his own lap. Shinji blushed at the physical contact and sat still while Rei continued."I know you may be tired of hearing about it by now, but hear me out." Rei said, sounding like person desperate to be heard. "Everyone a NERV knows about you and Katsuragi, and everyone at school knows that you had a date with Soryu, but the issue I've notice is that after you and Katsuragi started you new relationship you seemed much happier, and preformed better in your synch teats, so she must have had a very positive effect on you, but then after you and Soryu had your date, you acutely became worse off than before, so the problem I've noticed, and the question I want to ask is what happened between you and Soryu?"

"You want to know about me and Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"Yes" Rei simple answered.

Shinji thought about it. Shinji was tired of all the crap Misato and Asuka were putting him through a home, everyday day Asuka had to make known that Shinji was acting like a cad and Misato was acting like a slut, all because Shinji wouldn't officially break off his sexual relationship with Misato. And Misato was not helping, every time Asuka said she was ruining things for her and Shinji Misato would say that she and Shinji would break it off if Asuka would just say that she and Shinji were boyfriend and girlfriend, but whenever Asuka heard that option she just got madder. She was so irritable she and Shinji had not had sex since the morning after their date, and Shinji was so worried about hurting her feelings that he didn't do anything with Misato in all that time either. He wasn't a sex feigned, but having already had sex and now going without it was not helping his frustration over the matter.

But Rei was offering an unbiased ear to his problems, and she was speaking to him in a very caring voice that was new for her.

Shinji felt it would be a great opportunity to get some of this stuff off his chest, so he began.

"OK Rei, if you want to know what happened, than here it is. It started after Asuka asked me out on that date…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Misato's apartment.

"You know Shinji left with wonder girl after school today." Asuka snidely told Misato over a badly prepared dinner Misato made in the absence of Shinji.

"Yeah I know, I he called ahead to tell me he wasn't coming home." Misato matter-of-factually said in response.

"You knew and you still let him go anyway?" Asuka angrily asked Misato.

"Well what was I suppose to do, call in a SWAT team to retrieve him, why do you care anyway?"

"What do you mean 'why would I care', why shouldn't I care?" Asuka snapped back.

"While, maybe because of how freaking irritable you've seemed around him the past few days?" Misato sarcastically answered.

"Oh shut up, I'm only irritable because he has been a complete child the past few days!"

"Oh come, this again?"

"If he really cared about whom he wanted to be with, he would let them know how he really felt." Asuka said pouting.

"Maybe he would be clearer if you were clearer on how you felt?" Misato answered back repeating what she's told Asuka mutable times over the past few days

"How have I not been perfectly clear? If he just says that he won't see any other girl then I'll give him a shot."

"So what, you want him to wear blinders around any other girl but you?"

"You know what I mean! Besides, all this would be so much easier if you would just let him go."

"Hay in case you haven't noticed miss 'I graduated collage at thirteen' me and Shinji have not even touched each other since you little romantic night with him."

"So what, he would if he really wanted to."

"He really dose want to, but he's scared it would hurt you if he did, which, by the way, is how a committed relationship works so maybe if you would just tell him how you feel…"

"I already had sex with him, how much clearer can I make it?"

"Despite what some men, like Mr. Kaji, would have you believe, sex is not the only thing needed in a healthy relationship."

"Yeah well, you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I would, because unlike you I've been some good and bad relationships and maybe I've learned something along the way, like how to know a jealous girl when I see one."

"Do you still think I'm jealous of you after everything!?"

"No, I think you're jealous of Rei right now."

"What, oh please, what do I have to be jealous of wonder girl for? That girl doesn't' know the first thing about human contact much less… you know."

"Maybe not, but between the two of us I think we've made Shinji a pretty good teacher in that subject, don't you think?"

"You're gross."

"Maybe I am, but I'm also right. If you're so worried about Shinji sleeping around, then why not you try tiring him out so much that he doesn't have the energy to waste on other girl? If I were you I would drag Shinji home tomorrow after school, pick a room, show him some good old fashioned _afternoon delight_ , and then tell him if he wants anymore he'll have to ask you to be his girlfriend."

"What, no getting on my knees and begging him?"

"Actually, I can think of few other things you can to for a guy on your knees that don't involve bagging."

"You're so lewd, you have sex and beer on the brain so much I can't believe they even let you work at NERV."

"Say whatever you want about me it won't fix any of your real problems."

And with that Misato hit a very tender nerve for Asuka.

Asuka gets red in the face as she stares at Misato, who is just sitting across the table like the whole conversation was completely normal. Getting up Asuka shouted, "You are one of my real problems!" and headed to her room.

After Asuka slammed her door shut Misato took a sip of her beer, put on a frustrated face, and said. "God I'm at my wits end with these kids, if someone doesn't make some kind of progress things are going to get really messy!' She thought as she slammed her beer can down on the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Rei's apartment.

"So now Asuka and I don't know what we are to each other and she's constantly mad at me and Misato and I just don't know how to handle any of it." Shinji said as he finished telling Rei everything that happened between him and Asuka recently. After he finished he leaned back on the bed, feeling sad at having to go over the whole thing for Rei, but also revived finally at having someone to tell all this to.

Rei listened intently through the whole thing, making sure not to miss anything important, now she was ready to comfort him verbally.

Rei looked Shinji in the eyes as he sat back up straight on the bed and said. "Ikari I think at you are not in the wrong for how this has turned out, to me it sounds like Soryu is being the most difficult out of the tree of you."

"You really think at, I thought at you would side with Asuka and say I should break up with Misato?" Shinji said pleasantly surprised.

"I could see why someone would see it that way, but from what you've told me, even if you were only intimate with Soryu she would still have problems accepting what you two would have together. Plus even if you and Katsuragi were no longer involved, you would still be living with her and have a history with you, so Soryu would most likely still have issues with that." Rei said in her logical break down of Shinji's problem.

"Yeah you're right." Shinji said appreciating Rei comforting words on the subject. "By the way, you could just say sleeping with, or having sex with, instead of being intimate, or involved, and it would be nice if you started calling people by their first names, outside of NERV at least." Shinji told Rei, feeling uncomfortable with Rei using overly cynical words to describe a personal issue of his, and also feeling they were close enough to call each other by their first names.

"OK Ika… I mean Shinji," Rei said calling him by his first name for the first time, she liked how it made her feel like they really had grown closer. "So do you feel better about how you and Katsuragi and Soryu…I mean Misato and Asuka are right now." Rei finished feeling that she was also close enough to both of them to also use their first names.

"Yeah little I guess, but it won't help once I get back there, as soon as I walk back in the door again it will just more of the same." Shinji said hanging his head in the sadness for it.

"You know, if you want, you could spend the night here if it's really that bed at home for you, Shinji?" Rei suggested in a soft comforting voice as she placed he hand on Shinji's shoulder.

At is point Shinji realized the situation he was in. He was sitting with a girl, in her bed alone, in her apartment, she had one hand holding his in his lap and one hand onto his shoulder, she was talking at an uncharacteristically sweet voice, and she was offering him to spend the night with her in an apartment with only one bed.

Despite the recent _activities_ with Misato and Asuka, Shinji was still an awkward teenaged boy in many accepts. So fallowing old insects, his palms got sweaty, his body began to shack, and he nervously said."Ah Rei I think it's time for me to go home." As he got up from the bed and headed for the door Rei felt a feeling panicked that she might have scared him away.

Rei got up and said, "Shinji wait." and catches him about half way to the door. She turns him around and their eyes meet, and like any pair of hormonal teenagers who really didn't know what they were doing, they just stare blankly at each other.

They stared into each other's eyes for a soled minute, neither knowing what to do next. The whole situation was so surreal to both of them that nether of them could form any real thoughts. Rei was the one most desperate for her plan for her and Shinji to work so she simply fallowed the strange new feeling she's been having since the inception of her plan the night before and leaned into Shinji and kissed him. The kiss was one of the briefest Shinji had had yet, but it communicated her feelings just fine.

After they parted, Shinji tried to speak. "Rei I don't think…"

"Shinji," Rei interrupted. Rei didn't have any experience with how to handle these kinds of situations, but she was always bluntly honest with people whenever she talked to them, mainly because she didn't know any better, but she truly felt that now was a appropriate time to be honest with herself and with Shinji, so she combined that with her new feelings toward Shinji and what came out was. "I know you feel nervous, I feel the same way new, probably more since I have even less experienced at this then you do, and I also know that you don't want to hurt those you're already involved with, but please listen to me." Rei said in another uncharacteristic tone, this time a pleading one. "I understand that you care for both Misato and Asuka, but with the way they're treating you recently, is it really worth it. I know you're worried about hurting Asuka, but dose she even care enough about you to tell you that it hurts her, if she is so confused about how she feels about you how can you be sure she really dose have any feelings for you at all? I do care about you Shinji and I want to show, so please just give me a chance." Rei finished then she kissed Shinji again, these time a little longer with a lot of emotion in it. Rei felt like a lifetime of repressed emotions was beginning to flood through, like a dam collapsing, and she was just fallowing were ever these new feelings were taking her.

As she continued to kiss Shinji she began to pull him back in the direction of the bed. They reached it without having to break apart. Once they were on the bed Rei moved herself so she was lying down and Shinji was hovering over her body.

They finally broke their kiss and Rei looked up at Shinji with a loving smile while she held a hand to his check. Shinji looked down on Rei, surprised at how far they had gone already.

"Rei are you sure you want to do this?" Shinji asked breathing heavy.

"Yes Shinji, absolutely." Rei said, breathing a little heavy herself, as she began unbuttoned her shirt.

Shinji looked down on Rei, her loving smile, the affection she showed him so far tonight, he couldn't refuse her.

Leaning down Shinji started kissing her again he began to unbutton his own shirt. In no time Rei was down to her bra, skirt, and shocks, and Shinji was naked from the waist up.

Rei took a moment to admire Shinji's slightly muscular torso, apparently the training he was doing for NERV was staring to pay off.

The two continued kissing while they ran their hands over each other's bodies. Eventually Shinji moved down to the belt that held up Rei's skirt and undid it. He pulled the skirt down her lags, Rei lifting up her waist to help him, she smiled at how well Shinji was taking the lead. Then Shinji removed Rei's shocks so she was only wearing her white bra and patties. After that Shinji moved next to Rei and began removing his own pants and shocks while Rei ran a hand over his chest.

After is they were back to kissing each other while running their hands over one another. They continue on writhing around on Rei's bed, their kissing getting more heated until Shinji eventfully reached the clasps of Rei's bra on her back. Unhooking her bra Shinji leans up on his knees as he removes it from Rei and throws it with the rest of the discarded clothing. Looking down on Rei again Shinji sees her 30C size breast for the first time and just stares at them for a moment.

Seeing this, Rei thinks about Misato, and her clearly larger breast, and starts feel self conscious, and worried that Shinji isn't that impressed with her. That all feds away once Shinji reaches down and fondles Rei modest, yet beautiful breast.

The couple resumes there kissing and groping at each other. They start to grind their privet areas together and Rei feels a combination of eagerness and nervousness at the sensation of Shinji's hardness pressing up against her through his boxers and her patties.

Rei and Shinji's foreplay reaches its end as Shinji leans up again and tugs at the waist line of Rei's underwear. Knowing what is expected Rei lefts up her waist to let Shinji pull her last piece of clothing off, rendering her completely naked.

Shinji throws Rei's patties aside and takes off his own underwear. Once he is also naked he leans back on top of Rei, pressing his naked chest to her bare breast and positions his erection at her vagina.

Shinji kisses Rei as he begins to push into her. Knowing what is coming, Rei feels a slight shiver go through her body. Shinji feels this too and stops.

"Rei, are you OK?" Shinji asked in a caring voice.

"Yes I'm OK, just keep going." Rei said, worried that she had done something to scared Shinji away again.

"Is this your first time Rei?" Shinji already guessed that, but he didn't want Rei to feel ashamed because of it.

"Is it OK if it is?" Rei nervously asked.

"Of course it is, it's I just don't want to hurt you." Shinji honestly said.

"Then yes, this is my first time." Rei said still feeling a little embarrassed at her lack of experience compared to Shinji's.

"It's OK I'll just be gentle." Shinji reassuringly said.

"Thank you Shinji." Rei said appreciating Shinji's consideration.

Shinji pushes in and feels her maidenhood give way. Rei's face show a bit of pain as her nails dig into Shinji's back.

Shinji slowly eases into her, giving her a chance to get costumed to his size before he goes in any further.

After a moment Rei finds that the pain has been replaced by pure pleasure and a feeling of closeness.

"You can start moving again Shinji." Rei informs Shinji.

"Are you feeling better?" Shinji asked stilled worried about Rei's comfort.

"Yes just please start moving again?" Rei almost pleaded of Shinji as she is really starting enjoy the pleasure Shinji a bringing her.

Shinji begins moving in earnest, enjoying the tight feel of Rei's womanhood as he moves further and further in with each inward trust.

As the young couple begins to develop a constant rhythm they begin to breathe heaver and start to sweat into each other's bodies.

Rei and Shinji's love making grows in speed, heat and intercity as Rei finds herself loving the new physical sensations Shinji is causing in her body more and more in each passing second.

Eventually Shinji bottoms out inside Rei as he feels himself push past her cervix and into her womb.

Rei feels a deep intimacy towards Shinji in that moment, even more than that from the sex as Shinji continues to move faster and faster inside of her.

Rei can feel her climax approaching, so she wraps her lags around Shinji's waist to keep him inside as her as her walls pull his manhood deeper and deeper into her.

After a long solid ten minutes of his Shinji can feel his own climax approaching, so he tells Rei.

"Ah, ah…Rei I'm going to cum." Shinji says in between heavy breathes.

Rei is too much into what is happening to her to give a verbal response.

Shinji keeps going in and out of Rei, feeling her moist wall closing in around in, and knowing from experience what that meant.

"Rei!" Shinji shouts and throws his head back as he cums deep inside Rei.

Rei would have shouted Shinji's name back in return, but all she could do was throw her head back as Shinji head done with her eyes bulging out, and her mouth wide open as she was overcome the her first ever orgasm.

After they had both come down from their respective climaxes, Shinji rolled off of Rei and Rei saw this was good time cuddle up to Shinji.

As they lay together, basking in their afterglow, Rei asked. "So, does this mean you will spend the night with me?"

"Ha, well I don't think I have the energy to make back home anyway. I guess Misato and Asuka can go without me for one night." Shinji answered finding it nice that Rei also seemed to be developing a sense of humor.

Rei and Shinji move under the covers of Rei's bed and embraced each other. Rei lies on top of Shinji's chest and listens to the sound of his heart beating and his breathing.

As the two of them begin to fall asleep Rei lovingly looks up at Shinji with a sweet smile and a bright gleam in her red eyes. Shinji sees this and returns her affectionate stare.

"Am I as good as Misato or Asuka?" Rei asked out of nowhere.

"Does it really matter right now?" Shinji asked back, still to swap up in the afterglow to find this question off putting.

"No I guess it doesn't. Oh and don't worry about me getting jealous like Asuka, I'm sure you will work out what we all want in good time Shinji, and I'm willing to be patient."

"Thank you for that Rei, but for now can we just sleep I'm starting to feel really tired."

"Of course Shinji, enjoy your sleep." Said Rei.

Shinji took no notice of Rei's new more sweet and caring demeanor. But in the moment before Rei fall compactly asleep, she felt more connected to, not only Shinji, but the whole world, like some part of her that she had neglected for a long time had suddenly been awakened.

The young lovers sleep in each other's arms that night, all worries, for the time being at least, forgotten.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N** **I think that Rei got a little more occ at the very end there, but it is after a pretty big thing happens to her so it was part of the story.**

 **IF you think the small inner revelation I gave Rei at the very end seem weird, it has something to do with what I'm planing for the last chapter so bare with me if you don't like it, but if you do please say so.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was long enough, so hope you enjoyed it ,please review.**

 **Until next time bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 The children of Eva Pt1

**A/N Hello again everybody, I'm not going to apologize for the long wait anymore it just seems to be part of my style unfortunately. Now first off, you may be tired of hearing this but, there's been another changes in my planes for this fic. I know I said the chapter 4 would be the last but as I was typing it up I couldn't help but notice how long it was getting and all the exposition and dialog I was forcing into one chapter. So the final chapter is now a whole arc of chapters, which has some good news and bad news. Good news, I should be updating more often because I already have the next one for two chapters written out. Bad new the lemon content with not be seen until the last one or two chapters, depending on where I make the chapter cut offs after this one, SO if your just her for the sex, you're in for a bit of a wait, but if you like the story and charterer development as well, they you should enjoy this.**

 **Also kind of important, if any of you payed attention the last line in the previous chapter you could probably guess that Rae was going throw some big character changes and those will be a big part of this new arc so I hope you all enjoy the new side of Rae I'm exploring here.**

 **And just two more things to avoid any confusion. In this chapter Rae is referred to have a 'new' or 'odd' smile, when ever that is referred to just visualize her with A smile like kaworu's from the series, he is the inspiration of it, and since all this takes place before he is introduced I couldn't think of a way in make that comparison. Anything else that may seem confusing I'll try to explain in my closing author's note.**

 **Re-edit A/N This chapter was last proof-read and re-published as of the last update date above**

 **Without further ado**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion**

* * *

Chapter 4 the children of EVA Pt.1

Shinji and Rei awoke the next morning still in each other's arms. As they woke up their eyes meet and they instantly remembered the events of the last night fondly. Neither knew quit what to say as they just laid there, smiling and staring at each other for a few minutes until Rei felt it was time to say something.

"Morning, Shinji." Rei said, not being able to think of anything else.

"Morning, Rei." Shinji automatically answered back.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds then Shinji broke into a laugh at how awkward it all seemed, and Rei soon followed.

Eventually the two of them did strike up a conversation.

"So, do you think Misato or Asuka will be mad at you for not coming home last night?" Rei asked in a pleasant and calm voice.

Shinji laughed at this and answered in an equally calm voice. "While, Misato probably won't be, she didn't seem jealous when me and Asuka had our date, so I can't see how this should be any different, but Asuka…"Shinji trailed off, he was fairly sure that Asuka wouldn't react to this in any like of good way, but he didn't know how to explain that without ruining the good mood he and Rei were in at that moment.

"I hope you don't blame me for making Asuka even angrier at you, Shinji." Rei said in a calm, but curious voice.

"What, no, I wouldn't do that, it's just…I really don't know what I can do about any of this anymore." Shinji said as he looked up at Rei's sealing in frustration.

"I don't see why all this has to be so complicated, Shinji?" Rei said as she laid her head down on Shinji's chest.

"What do you mean by that?"

"While if you have feelings for someone, and they have feelings for you in return, then why is it so hard to make each other happy? All you should have to do is let them know how you feel and the rest should be able to work itself out after that, right?"

Shinji found it to be a new feeling to find someone who seemed even more naive about something then he was, but his recent experiences have taught him a lot about feelings and relationships.

Shinji smiled as he ran his hand up and down Rei's exposed back and said. "Yes it really should be that simple, but it just isn't. Asuka hasn't been clear about how she felt about me since our first night together and Misato…Misato is sweet and caring, but if she really did want anything real with me she would be more reluctant to let me see other girls then she has been."

"Do you think that someone's jealousy is a sign of love?" Rei asked in her same polite and curious voice.

"No…yes, I really not know actually." Shinji answered.

"If people know so little about their own feelings then how does anyone have working relationships?"

Shinji found how Rei was able to inadvertently some up one of the greatest mysteries of human relationships funny. "That's acutely a pretty good question Rei, and I wish I know the answer it, but the best person I know to ask that kind of stuff to is Misato and, like I said, she really hasn't been very helpful with that kind of stuff recently."

"Well regardless of all these problems around human emotions, people seem to find love every day, so I'm sure that between all of us we'll be able to work this out." Rei said with the air of someone completely at peace with the world, who really did believe that all these things would ultimately turn out for the best.

"Well that makes one of us." Shinji said, still gazing into Rei's bright red eyes, he still didn't see anything weird about her sudden new demeanor. He simply thought that it was part of the new side of herself that she had shown him last night.

Feeling that there deep conversation had run its course for now Shinji looked at Rei's clock. "You know we have some time before we have to be at school, maybe I can make us some breakfast?"

"I really don't have that much food for you to work with, but there is a great looking dinner right on the way to school. If we leave soon we can get something there and still make it to classes on time." Rei suggested, expecting Shinji's change of subject.

"That sounds like a great idea Rei." Shinji said, and then he and Rei got out of bed and got dressed. "I really should call Misato and let her know where I am so she won't get worried. Can I use your phone Rei?"

"Of course Shinji, it's right over there." Rei said pointing to the phone she kept on her dresser.

"Thanks." Shinji went over to make his call. But before he did he turned around and asked Rei "Are you sure you don't feel jealous about me and Misato and Asuka?"

"No Shinji I really don't, I understand that you have feeling for more than one person at a time, and while I know that most people find that bad or unfaithful, I also know that you can't help how you feel and that you don't want to hurt any of us, so I understand it. And I can see why you would have feelings for Misato and Asuka, they are in fact quiet beautiful." Rei finished with a new uncharacteristic smile that Shinji had never seen on her before.

Shinji found the look in Rei's eyes while she talked about the good looks of other girls a little odd, but she had done many odd things in the last twelve hours alone, so Shinji didn't think much of it as he turned back around to make his phone call.

* * *

"OK, I'll see you whenever you get home. Have a good day at school." Misato said then she hung up the phone, ending her call from Shinji. As she did this, Asuka walked into the living room.

"Who was that?" Asuka asked.

"It was Shinji. He called to say that he and Rei were going to grab breakfast at a dinner, then go to school. So you should see them there."

At the fresh reminder of the fact that Shinji apparently spent the night with Rei, Asuka got really angry.

Showing a mad face and putting her fists on her hips Asuka said "You know if I actually thought me was smart enough to think of it, I would almost think that he was punishing me by making me eat more of your cooking."

Having had put up with an excess of Asuka's snide remarks over the past few days, Misato found they her insults had lost their sting. "Think whatever you want, just eat up and try to keep you stress level down, you have a synch rate test in a few days." Misato said as she served Asuka some of her instant cooking.

"Another one so soon, god what do they think they'll find?"

"Word is that commander Ikari was in a bad mood yesterday after hearing about how erratic the synch rates have been recently, so he ordering them to be tested more frequently. Also their saying he might be calling a meeting with some certain officials about it."

"What do they mean by 'certain officials'?" Asuka asked, feeling there may have some new material with which to mock Misato.

"Oh, just the people involved with the tracking the synch rates, and the training and care of you pilots I guess."Misato answered like it was normal breakfast conversation.

"You worried?" Asuka asked, not liking Misato's calm tone of voice

"Why should I be?" Misato calmly said.

"Oh, I don't know, how about how the synch rates of the two pilots under your care went down so much, and how it can be traced to you 'fraternizing' with one of them, plus all the other things I can't believe the commend lets you get away with while looking after his son and two of the pilots, like drinking, letting kids drink, leaving two teenagers along I your apartment all night, and letting one of your charges spend the night some were else on a whim? I can't believe that you you've never been called up on all of it before really." Asuka said in a spiteful voice trying desperately to get some kind of rise out of Misato.

But Misato just sat there calmly eating her own breakfast, and then she answered Asuka back. "No I really don't think that I have to worry about any of that. Good old Gendo is almost weirdly indifferent to the personnel problems of those whose lives he affects, he only cares if it has something do with his own ends or he doesn't care wither way and, sad as it may be, his own son is no exception . Really I could give you kids drugs and he probably wouldn't care, hell if it brought you synch rates up and made you better pilots, and better at fallowing orders, he would pretty much encourage it. Not that I would every do that, because drugs are wrong, but you get the idea, right?

"And as for the Synch rate issues, while if Rei had what I think she had in mind for last night with Shinji, and if what happened after me is anything to go on, I think that Rei and Shinji's synch rates will be going up real soon."

Misato's seeming lack of care for the consequences of her actions finally had Asuka snap. "Are you kidding me!?" Asuka yelled as she stood up, shaking the table in process. "Do you really not see any fault it what you've done recently? You get a teenager half your age drunk and have sex with him, when I call you out on it you say I'm just jealous, and then you give him advice how to seduce me, and then when that backfires you let him go off and screw yet another teenager? Don't you see what all this has done, the reputation you've given yourself, I made a idiot of myself in front of the whole school, I lost my virginity in what may turn out to be a one night stand, and not to mention that all this is clearly impacting our ability to pilot somehow, the whole reason any of us are even together in the first place, and you think you're somehow blameless in all this!?"

Misato let Asuka finish her rant before she answered. "Is that really how you see all this, as my fault, while then let's look back on what brought us here then?

"In case you didn't notice, during the time between when me and Shinji slept together and you're date with him was when his synch rate went up, so even with you heating him for it, he still managed to improve, and before you say I'm blaming you for both your rates going down, you should note that the time between you two sleeping together and being at each other's throats again was all of one night, not really enough time to see any positive or negative changes in either or your rates so, for what's it's worth, I actually think that had you two manage to have a healthy relationship until your next synch test, your both would have show real improvement."

Asuka found herself unable to poke any holes in Misato's logic. "Fine, synch rates aside, you still managed to throw mine and Shinji's lives into turmoil."

Misato was starting to feel frustrated by Asuka's priestess that every wrong with her life was someone else's fault. "OK little miss _'I'm so mature'_ and _'I graduated collage before I hit puberty'_ , instead of blaming me for everything that happened, why don't you look at yourself for a change, sure yes I've slept with a boy much younger than me, but that's exactly why I've been letting him see other girls, because I know that he is too young to have anything serious with me right now, and unlike you , I don't want to get in the way of him finding someone to be happy with just because of me, you say that I'm make it impossible for him to have normal love life, while if he just told me that he was in a serious relationship with someone else, even you, I would let him go no problem, and before you think it's his fault for not owning up to his feelings, you're the one who won't even clearly say how she feels about him, all this time it's been 'he's so immature' and 'he won't say how he really feels', have you even tried just asking him how he feels and asking him to be your steady boyfriend and for him to stop seeing other girls, that would probably work, because is acutely that nice and caring of a guy, that he would actually stop seeing other people to make whoever he's with happy, which, once again, is how a normal exclusive relationship works!"

Misato berated Asuka, and Asuka being tired of going around in circles with her own logic for days now couldn't think of anything to say.

"Wha…I ju…he…"Asuka babbled for a few seconds then, not being able to find anything to say, her eyes began to water and the lip began to tremble.

Asuka started to cry and then she ran back to her room.

"Asuka what, I'm sorry." Misato called out to her. Misato sat back down and took a sip of her morning beer and lament-fully said. "Man, I went too far with her, didn't I?"

* * *

Asuka managed to pick herself back up in time for school. Although what she saw there didn't make her feel any better.

Shinji and Rei spent the whole day in close proximity to each other. The two of them didn't kiss or hole hands or do anything really romantic, but they spend pretty much any time they could close to one another.

Asuka didn't what to make another scene like she did when she asked Shinji out on their date, even though no one talked about it to her face, she still felt she hadn't lived it down.

All day between classes Rei and Shinji would walk around the school together. They even spend time with Toji and Kensuke. Shinji's two friends didn't seem to mind Rei's presents at all. They seemed to enjoy the new company. Rei even smiled a lot of the time that day.

'What the hell, since when does wonder girl smile for anyone?' Asuka angrily thought to herself.

It was one thing to be mad about Shinji sleeping with another girl, now Asuka was losing it over him just spending completely innocent quality time with another girl, what was happening to her?

The whole day no matter how hard Asuka tried to, she couldn't stop thinking about Rei and Shinji, she couldn't. Shinji sleeps with Misato, it turns in to a scandal at NERV, Shinji sleeps with her, Asuka, and the two of them fall apart over it, but Shinji sleeps with Rei, and the two of them are walking around together the next day like nothing has changed in their lives?

Asuka was in such inner turmoil that she couldn't even have a conversation with Hikari. Her one real friend, and Asuka couldn't even talk to her about her issues.

'Why am I doing this to myself?' Asuka would ask herself. 'I'm supposed to be the level headed one, I'm supposed to be the one who keeps calm no matter what, why is this happening to me?' Asuka said to herself, as the day went on.

* * *

Asuka Managed to hold off a nervous breakdown for that day, and the next few days. But that changed the day of their next synch test.

It all seemed business as usual. Ritsuko, and her lab techs, Ibuki, Hyuga, and Aoba, and Misato, all sat in chairs watching the three the screens that displayed the first, second, and third children, as while as the various monitors that displayed their vital signs, their brain waves, and most of all, their synchronization ratios.

The only difference was that everyone was hiding a deep sense of nervousness. Even Misato, who had show Asuka an almost causal indifference to this problem, was reasonably worried about what this test was going too yield.

Inside the entry plugs it wasn't much different. Asuka and Shinji, though they seemed to be focusing on the machinery, in their own minds they were just as worried and nervous as the adults on the outside.

Everyone knew the consequences if the ratios didn't get better. Gendo, in an attempt to solve the problem, would probably separate Asuka Shinji and Misato feeling that it was the complexity of their personal lives that cased everything, which would probably cost Misato her job, and cost Asuka what little of a reputation she still had as a pilot. And it would also cost Shinji both Misato and Asuka, despite everything that happened, he still cared about them, and didn't what to lose them, even it was just as friends, but also, while she wouldn't admit it Asuka was also worried about losing Shinji the same way he was worried about losing her. But most of all for Asuka, she still has the thoughts of Shinji and Rei spending time together over the past couple of days going through her head.

The only exception to all the nervousness of the room was Rei. Ever since her night with Shinji, Rei has seemed to become the most at peace looking person of whatever group of people she was around, weather at school or at NERV Rei seemed completely content with the world. Everyone in the room at the time was simply too nervous to notice this themselves, especially given that whenever the three young pilots where concentrating on synchronizing they all had the same expressionless, eyes closed faces.

While sitting in his entry plug, Shinji was thinking about all the bad outcomes of the present situation. He still felt the stress of his chaotic love life, as while as the stress of thinking about what could happen if things didn't get any better and, worst of all, he feet that worrying about what if his synch rate was still low probably lowered it even more, and worrying about that probably lowered more still. But as he was starting to fear the outcome of this test, he remembered the morning after his night with Rei. 'Well regardless of all these problems around human emotions, people seem to find love every day, so I sure that between all of us we'll be able to work this out.' Rei had said to Shinji, and she said it like she really believed that everything would work out for the best. Thinking about that, Shinji suddenly felt like he and Rei were holding hands, even though they were in different plugs, and Asuka was between them, and as he felt this he felt the same sense of peace with the world as Rei clearly felt, and then, almost as if Rei was there to help him in person, and her presence was all he needed, Shinji feel the equipment around start to line up with him. He didn't consciously know what was happening but he had a powerful feeling that it was good.

After minutes of suspense Ritsuko walked up to Ibuki and, like any of test, she asked. "Synchronization ratio of the first child?"

Ibuki looked at the screen and paused with a surprised look on her face.

When Ibuki didn't answer right away Ritsuko almost lost it right there.

"What. Oh no don't tell her ratio has gone down now too!?" Ritsuko asked in the voice of someone who thought that things couldn't become any worse, and they just did.

"Ah, actually Dr. Akagi her ratio has greatly increased." Ibuki said, like someone who had such great news to report that she didn't know what tone of voice to use to convey it.

Completely surprised, Ritsuko just stared at Ibuki and asked. "Ah, what do you mean be ' _greatly_ increased'?" Sounding cautiously optimistic.

"The first child's ratio has gone up so much that even if the second and third child's ratios had not have gone down she would still have a higher ratio then both of them." Ibuki said sounding like her mind was starting to wrap itself around the positive nature of this.

Still cautiously optimistic, Ritsuko continued. "Synchronization ratio of the second child?"

Looking at the screen showing Asuka's ratio, Ibuki's expression fell. "Second child's synch rat has slightly decreased." Ibuki nervously said like she was afraid of what might happen to her if see said it out loud.

"What…oh my god, what is going on with these kids!?" Ritsuko said in a frustrated tone. Then after taking a small breath to brace herself for what may come next she asked. "Synchronization ratio of the third child?"

Looking at Shinji's ratio on the screen Ibuki's face lit up, and she said quickly. "The Third child's synch ratio has return to normal levels from before the previous test and has further increased."

At Ibuki's last words the air of the room seemed to suddenly become much less tense. Everyone seemed to take these new readings very well, Misato showed a smug, knowing smile from the corner she was sitting in, the three techs sitting at the monitors were all smiling, the only one who didn't seem completely happy with these was Ritsuko.

"Wait, this still doesn't make sense, Rei has the highest synch rate now after maintaining a steady percentage for so long, Shinji's rates go up, then down, only to go up again, all while Asuka's are still falling, in case any of you have forgotten, it's not enough to have a high synch rate they also have to keep them steady, so as to avoid any irregularities in the EVAs, so until we know what is causing there ratios to flux like this, I see no reason to celebrate?"

At Ritsuko's words Ibuki, Hyuga, and Aoba all seemed to lose the good mood they were just in, but Misato got up from her chair, walked up to Ritsuko, and told her. "While I don't know if this may be relevant?" Misato said trying to play coy. "But these two did spend the night together recently." Misato finished indicating Rei and Shinji.

At this the room fell silent.

"Oh, come on!?" Aoba speaks up, " _That_ cannot be reason?!"

"Really are you sure about that, because it seems that way to me?" Misato responded.

"Now Major Katsuragi, I honestly doubt that after everything we've tried, the biggest thing to help increase a pilot's synchronization would turn out to be…" Ritsuko couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, it just seemed to ridicules and unprofessional. But Misato had no problem saying it out loud whatsoever.

"OK Ritsuko, let's just face it already, they're teenager, no matter how hard you try to train them there's always going to be something about them that's out of your control, and if there is anything that can affect them consistently, it is definitely sex."

At Misato's blunt words everyone in the room cringed a bit.

"Alright, alight even if… _that_ is what's affecting their rates, then why is Asuka's still down?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well, if you really want the details…" Misato began if a suggestive tone, but Ritsuko interrupted her.

"Please no, we already have enough metal images!"

"Now who's being _larkish_?" Misato said, enjoying her friend's uncomfortable tone of voice. "I was just going to say that Rei and Shinji's… _night together_ was much more recent then his night with Asuka. And pretty much the morning after their date Asuka went right back to pretending to hate Shinji.

"So, seeing as how it's the stress release that's been pulling their rates up then it's probably the anxiety of a screwed up love life that's been pulling Asuka's down. Whatever these other two lovebirds did?" Misato indicated Rei and Shinji again, "I mean besides the _obvious_ , it must have seriously lowered their stress level, and the rest is right there on those screens."

Nobody in the room could argue with Misato's logic, it was the only scenario that made any sense after all.

"So pretty much the more they get laid the better they'll do, talk about the best job in the world?" Aoba said with a bit of a laugh.

"Aoba please, this is a lab, and these are children we're talking about!" Ritsuko snapped at her technician.

"Oh, lay off him Ritsuko, he's just saying what we're all thinking right now." Misato smugly told her friend.

"And what do you have to so happy about all of a sudden, in case you haven't noticed, the synch rate of one of the pilots under your care is still going down?" Ritsuko snapped at Misato.

"Well what do you want me to do about it, at this point I've done I can do to help all three of them with their problems, if the red head here doesn't want to take my wisdom on some of her own issues, then what else can a guardian do?" Misato said without any fault in her self-confidence.

"You didn't seem to have a problem over stepping the normal boundaries of a legal guardian with Ikari?" Ritsuko answered, growing tired of Misato's lake of appreciation of the severity of this.

"As much as I appreciate the suggestion, I don't swing that way, so I can't help Asuka the same way I helped Shinji." Misato said, intentionally misunderstanding Ritsuko.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Ritsuko said, growing even more tired of Misato's lewd imagination.

Ritsuko rubbed her forehead in frustration. "OK, I think this has gone on long enough, can we just inform the pilots of their rates and go?" Ritsuko said and walked up to the microphone on the computer console.

Turning the microphone on Ritsuko said. "Pilots Ayanami and Ikari, both of your Synchronization rations have gone up."

"Re…Really, who has the highest rate now?" Shinji asked, while Asuka showed a severely enraged face, that everyone was too happy to pay any mind to, and Rei just smiled pleasantly like she was expecting this but was still happy to hear it.

"Ayanami now has the highest rate, but you are not too far behind her yourself, Ikari." Ibuki happily told Shinji.

"Excess me?" Asuka, who had been eerily quiet until now said. "But after you're all done patting the doll and the baka on the back, can you tell me my rate?" She fished with the aura of the human equivalent of a very temperamental explosive.

Trading carefully, Ritsuko spoke into the microphone again, and said. "Actually pilot Soya, your synchronization ratio has…continued to go down." Ritsuko finished, not knowing how else to put it.

"What," Asuka shouted, "no way, you've got to have read them wrong, to the test again!"

"I'm sorry Asuka, but the equipment is running just fine." Ibuki said in a sympathetic voice.

"Sorry Asuka, but like I said you got to watch those stress levels, they can be real killers, especially in synch rates apparently." Misato said in a smug voice.

"You shut up old lady, if I wasn't in this freaking tube I would hit you so hard your I.Q. would go even lower than it already is!"

"You really shouldn't take your frustrations out on Misato, Asuka, it is not her fault." Rei calmly said.

"Oh will you just shut u….!" Asuka stopped yelling midsentence as she, apparently having forgotten that she and Rei were in different tubes, tried to turn and face her, but only ended up hitting her left temple on the dense metal inside of the tube.

* * *

As Asuka held her head and cursed under her breath in pain, Misato said to Ritsuko. "Like I said, there's only so much I can do as her guardian."

The three pilots had all be let out of the plugs, and had made their way into the locker room to change.

Asuka was by far the fastest to swop her plug suit for her usual yellow dress, but still keeping the interface headsets on as hair clips.

She was just making her way down the hallway to the nearest exit out of the NERV facility when Rei and Shinji walked out of the locker room, smiling at each other, apparently very pleased with the sudden rise in their synch rates. They both saw Asuka in a frustrated hurry to leave, and Shinji was the one to try and get her attention.

"Hay, Asuka wait up!" Shinji called after her as he ran to catch up to her, with Rei not far behind. "Where are you going, we have to wait for Misato before we can go home?" Shinji said after he caught up with Asuka.

Asuka just stared at Shinji for a moment, seemingly to take his very acknowledgement of her as an offence. Shinji noticed this and felt like he was about to witness another one of Asuka's explosions.

Fortunately what she said next was in more of the passive aggressive tone she used to berate him on the night of his return after being consumed by his EVA.

"Why should you care where I go, isn't not like anyone else would that this point?" Asuka said in a tone that started out sounding angry but then started to have a hint of hurt at the end of it.

"Asuka what…?" Shinji started to ask, but Asuka interrupted.

"Oh come off it already third, don't pretend that you not know what's going to happen! Yours and wonder girl's synch rates are practically skyrocketing, but mine are on their way down to zero. Which means their probably going to get rid of me before the next Angle attack happens and I'm just there to weigh the rest of you down, hell they probably already have a new polite pick for my EVA." Asuka said the last part of her statement sounding like it was the worst part of the whole thing.

"Asuka no, that won't…" But Shinji was interrupted again.

"Oh, and I bet you'll just love it!? Me the one girl your couldn't completely seduce into your new little harem being conveniently taken away, and your probably are already making plans for whomever they get to replace me, because that's all any of you see me as isn't it, just something that only really exists for everyone else around them, right, you and your father a so much alike!" That really hurt Shinji. "Well listen here third, maybe right now your everyone's favorite, but sooner or later you won't be as useful to them and they'll get rid of your to, so go ahead and enjoy your praise ,and your bimbos while you can, baka!" Asuka finished then started to head for an exit again.

Still railing from what Asuka just said to him Shinji just managed to say. "Hay wait, how are you going to get home?"

Turning around Asuka yelled. "I'm taking the trains home you idiot, Maybe I'll get a head start on packing me things for when they get rid of me, at least that's something I can still do right!"

Shinji just stood there completely dumbfound (if Asuka saw the look on his face she would see hard evidence that her nick name for him was accurate) at what Asuka just said to him.

While he stood there Rei, who was watching the confrontation between her two fellow pilots with an expression of pitying concern, watched Asuka walked away, but as the second child disappeared around a corner an idea came to her, much like the idea she had the other night about how to help Shinji. As her mind started to work as she showed the same smile she had been showing for the past few days.

Standing next to Shinji, Rei places a hand on his shoulder and he turns to look into her eyes. When their eyes meet she showed Shinji a caring smile that was meant to let Shinji know things were going to be OK and, even though he could not see how that was possible right now, he still felt the sense that things would get better. Ever since his night with Rei she just had a way of bring the best sense of optimism out of him.

Shinji places his hand over Rei's in a show that he appreciated her caring jester. But before any word could be said Rei simply walked away from Shinji, down the same path Asuka just took, leaving him alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

'She feels that same way I did.' Shinji thought to himself. 'She thinks if she isn't useful to people they'll just get rid of her.' Shinji thought of how thinking that way had affected him, how he felt when his father abandoned him those years ago, how for the months since he came to Tokoy-3 he felt just like he knows Asuka feels right now, how those feeling had driving him to have a swollen ego the second he heard he had the highest synch rate the first time just before the 12th angle. 'Has she been thinking that way all this time?' Shinji thought about all self parsing Asuka did, about how easily threatened her ego was whenever someone else may have been a little better at piloting then her. Shinji clenched his fists. 'Is this how we are suppose to be, always just vying to approval, having to constantly worry about being discarded if we fail, this that how my father thinks you gets people to perform better? My father, Asuka said I was just like my father?' When Asuka told Shinji that he and this father were alike it struck a tender nerve in him. In that moment Shinji saw how his father treated him and the other pilots, always playing them against each other and their own feelings, keeping them trying to outdo each other, keeping any self-worth not based in their piloting skills to a minimum. In that moment Shinji felt his resentment towards his father near a boiling point. But he still thought about Asuka. 'I can't let Asuka go on feeling this way, not when I know just how she feels, and that she doesn't have to feel this way. Why can't she just see that no matter how good she or any of us are at piloting that will still be someone to care about her?' No sooner did Shinji think that he realized that is wasn't until Misato that he stopped thinking that way himself.

* * *

While the pilots where having there interaction, in a different part of the NERV Ritsuko and Misato were having their own discussion.

"OK," Ritsuko began. "Let's see if I got this straight? You and Ikari sleep together, and then his rates go up?"

"Yep" Answered Misato.

"Then Asuka and Shinji go on a date and have sex with each other, but they have a falling out the very next morning so both of their rates go down?"

"Apparently"

"But then Rei and Shinji spend the night together, and then not only dose Shinji's rate go back up, but Rei's pretty much go through the roof?" Ritsuko finished.

"Yep that pretty much sums all this up." Misato answered her friend once again. "You know Ritsuko, maybe your really should start looking into the whole connection between sex and EVA sync rate, there sure seems to be one."

"Actually I have been doing some theorizing on that possibility." Ritsuko said.

"Oh, really, and what pray tell has that yielded?" Misato asked in a knowing tone feeling that this may be an awkward thing for Ritsuko to openly talk about.

"Well if you really want to know? The synchronization between the pilot and the evanglion is more than just well synchronizing with each other. The EVAs are living things and research has shown that all living things have a kind of barrier around them that separates them from everything else in existence. It's like the A.T. fields the angles and EVAs use but weaker so no one can see it with the naked eye, but it is the thing that defines the borders of your own self, and everyone else's "

"OK" said Misato just barely understanding, "but what does that have to do with sex?"

"I'm getting to that. Like I was saying, all living things have an A.T. field like barrier that basically separates what they are from everything else. And the more defined someone is as an individual the stronger their field will be."

"So, like ego maniacs and people with superiority complexes would have a stronger field?" Misato guessed.

"Exactly and, in contrast, the less self worth one has the weaker their field will become. Like someone who sees themselves as so worthless on their own they are completely willing to let themselves become just a mindless part of something completely beyond their control just to feel like they even exist."

At Ritsuko's words Misato thought about Rei, Shinji and Asuka, and how all three of them seem to fit that description in one way or another. Rei who seems completely withdrawn yet longed for an almost mystical connection with everything around her, Asuka who seems so strong and confidant until someone or something makes her feel like she's less than the best at something she cares about (piloting), and Shinji who until recently seemed to behave like he needed other people's permission just to exist. Misato felt a small bit of anger creep up at these realizations. Where all three pilots made to feel these ways on purpose?

"At the base of it this field is actually the manifestation of a fear of losing yourself into something else." Ritsuko finished.

Still trying to get her head around some of the things her friend just told her Misato asked. "OK, but what does any of that have to do with sex?"

"Now keep in mind that this is all theoretical, but it is possible that the emotional aspect of sexual rations is affecting their fields, physically sex is about two forms intertwining and seemingly becoming one, at least for a short while, and if their emotions are playing a part in their actions with each other then it could be that the same affect is happening to their senses of their own selves, so they would find it easier to let themselves synchronize with the EVA, as they are actually learning to synchronize with each other."

"So because Rei and Shinji getting along as good as they are right now, they can melt in each other, or synchronize with each other, or whatever, and that means that it's easier for them to connect with their EVAs, but since Asuka is pretty the opposite of that she is having a hard time synchronizing with her own EVA." Misato summarized.

"Exactly," Ritsuko agreed. "And furthermore, I think the reason why we haven't seen this before is that the EVA project was always meant to have child pilots, so no one ever thought to account for their sex lives, but now that all three of our pilots have gone throw their own eh… awakenings we can now see the relationship between their sex lives and their synchronization rates." Ritsuko explained.

"OK, I can just barely get that, but one thing I still don't get this if having sex is why Asuka's rates are still going down? If a healthy sexual relationship is what's bring Shinji's and Rei's rates up, I can see why theirs would be higher than Asuka's, but why is a falling out will Shinji making her rates plummet so fast, I mean it's not like they got a long that well before?" Misato asked, still trying to comprehend all of Ritsuko's technical talk.

"Well, if my theory is correct, then when Asuka eh…" Ritsuko paused, tying to think of a better way to put, but failing, "Lost her virginity to Shinji, and assuming that it was an enjoyable experience for her, it is likely that the sock of her falling out with Shinji may have acutely caused her to unconsciously strengthen her failed, out of a new found fear of intimacy, because if she can't reconcile her feelings for Shinji then she probably can't reconcile any feeling for anyone else, so she shuts everyone out, therefore shutting out even the EVA. Let's face it Asuka always did have a strange connection to her EVA, that's why we never even let Rea or Shinji try to pilot it, if her relationships with over people are suffering then her relationship with her EVA is bound to surfer to."

"Wow, I'd sure heat to see what is going on in that girl's head right now." Misato said, starting to understand what her friend was saying. "So what are we going to do to try and fix Asuka's problem then?" Misato asked.

"I honestly don't know, you said it yourself earlier, teenager are uncontrollable, I guess all we can hope for is that Asuka works this out for herself, or that the commander learns to live with one of the pilots having problems with her synch rate." Ritsuko said the later option sounding the most unlikely.

"Well I'd love to stay and talk more about this but I really sound get going, I've gotten Shinji and Asuka home." Misato said as she got up from her chair and turned to leave.

"Aren't you worried about what this could mean for you, one of the children under your care is still the one with the rapidly dropping rate you know?"

"Well if good old Gendo calls me up on that, I'll just tell him that it's because of me that Shinji's rate went up so much, and because of him that Rei's went even higher." Misato said with a confidant smile.

"You're really not worried about any of this?"

"I am a little bit , but what good is worrying about going to do, you never know, things got better with Rei and Shinji out of nowhere, maybe the same will happen with Asuka I'm not saying we should be counting on it, but a little faith couldn't heard, right?" Misato still with a smile

"Where is all of this optimism coming from?" Ritsuko asked

"Rei's new positive outlook is contagious.

"Have you seen her ever since her night with Shinji, it's like nothing can get that girl down anymore, Shinji must really be something in bed right?" Misato asked with a smug grin at her own lewd joke as she walked out of the room.

When Misato was out of sight Ritsuko leaned on a lab table. 'She had to bring up Rei, that's the last thing I want to be thinking about, if she only knew that it meant for Rei to be acting this way…?' Ritsuko thought to herself.

Ritsuko's thoughts were broken when Ibuki walked into the room and said. "Dr. Akagi, commander Ikari would like to see you in his office."

"Thank you Ibuki, I'll be right there." Ritsuko said, but in her head she was hoping that Gendo would accept her explanation for everything like Misato did.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N** **Well there it is, the first of the final arc of this story. Hope you all like it.  
**

 **Funny thing, the thing about the synch rates being affected by sex started out as a joke, but now I've worked into a sub-plot that will continue with the rest of the story. And also, you know that part where Shinji felt like Rae was with him the in entry plug, that wasn't just is imagination! And I will be explaining that bit of weirdness in the next chapter, I'm going into some of the more surreal elements of the seri** **es now.**

 **Once again would love to know your thoughts so please feel free to review.**

 **And just in case you think I shouldn't have split up the last chapter, you should now that this is less then half of it so far and I'm still not done writing it!**

 **Until next time happy reading**


	5. Chapter 5 The Children of EVA Pt2

**A/N Well like I said the next chapter would be out soon so here it is. Now far warning this chapter is mostly expositional dialogue, but I think you'll like a certain scene that will sent the mood the climax( no pun intended) of this story. And one more thing the reason this chapter is so short is to keep the one after it from being to short it self, trust me it will all make sense when it is all published.  
**

 **Re-edit A/N This chapter was last proof-read and re-edited as of the last update date above**

 **Will out further ado**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: the children of EVA Pt.2**

In Gendo's Ikari's vast, darkly lighted office with a three of sephiroth drawn on the ceiling and floor, Gendo himself sat at his desk in his usual pose of having his hands folded in front of his face to cover his mouth, while he coldly stared at whoever was in front of him at the time.

In this particular case, in was Ritsuko Akagi, as she stood in front of Gendo's desk, eerily waiting for what she knew was going to be a painfully awkward discussion with her commander that she knew she was going to have to have at some point since Asuka told her about Shinji and Misato.

Seemingly wanting to make Ritsuko feel uncomfortable, Gendo seemed to wait a shot while before speaking to Ritsuko.

"Dr. Akagi," Gendo began, "do you know why I've called too my office?"

Not knowing how else to answer, Ritsuko decided it would be best to get right to what she knew he wanted to talk about. "You wish to discuss the irregularities in the synchronization rations of the pilots, sire?" Ritsuko said.

"Precisely" Gendo answered back, a hint of tension in his voice, as his hands tightened slightly. "Could you explain to me why all of our pilots seemed to have completely lost control of their synchronization rates, and how it seems that we can't even count on them to progress, or regress consistently from one testing period to another?" Gendo said, with a hint of spite in his voice now, almost like he saw this as Ritsuko's fault somehow.

"While, commander Ikari, I do have some theories…" Ritsuko began, but was interrupted.

"And do any of these 'theories' take into account the…'inappropriate fraternization' that Major Katsuragi, your personal friend, has been encouraging, and participating in with the pilots!?" Gendo yelled, as he threw his hand down on to his desk, clearly this was the part of this conversation he wanted to get to.

Even though she saw it coming, Ritsuko couldn't prepare herself for it, as Gendo's snap throw he back.

Knowing that saying nothing would only make things worse, Ritsuko went on. "Acutely commander, I have compiled a fair amount of information on the matter that I think would…"

"Silence!" Gendo interrupted again. "I'm sure you have gathered more than enough evidence in the hopes of exonerating your friend, but now is not the time for it."

Ritsuko paused, if he did not what to discuss the possible cause of the iritic rations, that way did he call her here?

"What I'm am interested in, at this time, is why you didn't bring this to my attention before the matter began to grow out of hand? Why did you not mention this to me when you first heard about Major Katsuragi and the third child, from the second child?"

Ritsuko paused again, she was prepared to explain her theory of the link between sex and synchronization rates, but he didn't want to take about that now. So all Ritsuko could do was try to explain the actions Gendo had asked about.

Ritsuko began. "While, when Soryu told me about Katsuragi and your son, I didn't approve of it, and still don't, but I didn't see that point of bringing to your attention unless it affect his piloting abilities," Gendo listened, having resumed his calm pose on his desk, "and at first I didn't believe the there was any connection between the Third child's rates and…what Misato did, I thought there may be a more logical reason behind the Third child's sudden rise in synch rate. And once both the Second and Third child's rate suddenly what down earlier this week, I was hoping to pin point the cause of it before calling on your for help, and as for today's testing, I'm quite surprised at the results, but like I said, I am working on a theory that might explain everything."

"And dose this theory involve the…'interactions' between the First child, and the Third child?" Gendo asked, his surprisingly calm voice showing that he hoped to catch Ritsuko off guard with this question.

And it wasn't that Ritsuko wasn't expecting it, but like before she did not know how to respond to it.

"While commander, you see..." Ritsuko began, but was interrupted once again.

"I don't want to hear excuses from you! You know as well as I that Rea's is a very temperamental personality, and that she was made to behave the way she did for a reason. Rea was not meet to think like ordinary people, and you know that the more unpredictable her behavior gets, the greater chance that she could jeopardize everything we have worked for!" Gendo said as he sat up from his chair, leaning forward on his desk.

Standing up straight Gendo told Ritsuko, "Dr, Akagi, please exit my office, and sand in Fuyutsuki, I would like to call a meeting."

"A meeting for what?" Ritsuko asks before turning to leave.

"A meeting between you, Mr. Kaji, Major Katsuragi, and myself, and Fuyutsuki will be there as well. I would like to discuss the issue with those directly concerned with the overseeing of the pilots."

Seeing no point of arguing, Ritsuko walked out of the office to send in Fuyutsuki after her. But as she exited the office Ritsuko couldn't help the deep feeling of foreboding inside her as she thought of the future events of the night.

* * *

A good distance from NERV H.Q., Asuka was on a train heading for the station nearest her building. Fortunately for her, Tokyo-3 had a highly clustered train schedule, so it was easy for her to catch a convenient train when she needed it.

As the train speed along the tracks Asuka stood, gripping one of the safety handles as she thought to herself, 'Shinji looked really hurt by what I said to him… Good, that little sex-feud deserves it after everything! Walking around, screwing every girl dumb enough to have him, the doll, that big breasted bimbo of a cradle robber, and he just pretends that he is somehow the victim of all this, does he have any shame left, assuming he had any to begin with, that lecherous pervert, I can't believe they even let him stay with two girls like that!

'It doesn't matter anyway, I was an idiot for thinking I could change him, sure him seemed to have grown up as an side affect of bedding Misato, but as it turns out he just doesn't want to be _tied down_ I guess, what men really does anyway? Why should it matter to me, I'm better off without him, without anybody. Shinji is a creep, Misato is an idiot, Rei has the personality of a piece of furniture, Kaji is just an older version of Shinji, and the whole of NERV are just some inapt clowns who don't know what they're doing. So what if they drop me as a pilot, perfect reason to get way from Shinji and the rest of them. What do I need an EVA for, what do I need any of them for? I'm smart enough and capable enough to do great on my own. What good has anyone else ever done me?' Asuka spitefully thought to herself, and she could just feel herself hardening herself against anything that could hurt her, she was building a wall out of her own ego, and forced feeling of self-worth, and while this was an unconscious action she knew that this would keep her safe from anything that could hurt her.

While Asuka contemplated the uselessness of everyone else in the world, Rei was standing at the opposite end of the same train car (unbeknownst to Asuka), just staring at Asuka. As usual no one on the train paid any mind to two unattended minors, or the fact that one of them was staring weirdly at the other one.

Since her night with Shinji Rei was different, she knew it, but she liked it. Since that night she has been more in tune with the worlds of people around her. She couldn't read anyone's minds or anything like that, but she was able to tell how close people were with each other. Normally, when people are out in public, they aren't really 'open' with the world in general, but some people just seemed to be more connected with the world, but not like she was now. Rei figured that some people were like Asuka was right now and didn't want to risk being hurt, while some people were more like herself, and wished nothing more than to be close to the people they cared about. The best way to describe it would be to say that Rei and Asuka were like two ends of a spectrum, and most everyone else fell somewhere in between them.

Rei could only tell general feelings from random people, but the people that she spends a lot of time around (Shinji, Misato, Asuka,), she could tell a lot more.

Shinji had become a very open person. Although his personality was temperamental, when he was given enough affection and positive encouragement he very easily connected who the ones he cared about.

Misato was much the same way as Shinji, although she seemed a little quicker to opening herself up then he did, probably had something to do with her being more mature.

But Asuka was something else right now, she was scared, scared of having everything she cared about taken from her, but rather then find someone who cared about her and confided in them, she sought to close herself off from the world in a hollow attempt to show that she didn't care about the things she obesity cared the most about, her piloting, her EVA, the approval of others, even Shinji. But rather then show that she cared, she hid it all, out of fear of seeming weak.

That was something Rei understood very much now, letting yourself be open to others is the only way you can feel truly loved, but by doing that you risked being hurt, and being seen as weak, but what some people called 'weak' Rei now saw as trusting someone you loved not to hurt you, and while there was always a risked of being hurt, to not take that risk would mean denying yourself one of the most important things in human existence…connecting with other people. And Rei always longed for connections with people. When she pilots the EVA, she is part of something that stands between all of humanity and compete extinction, and that is an connection to everyone, and that is something she truly cares for, and now, thanks to Shinji, she was able to enjoy connections with those directly around her, in addition to every other human being, and she could never thank Shinji enough for it.

Standing with Asuka's back to her, Rei continued to stare at her. Rei could see that Asuka was unconsciously toughening up the barrier of herself (Rei having learned about the A.T field like barrier that all sentient beings have) out of her own fear and anxiety. Rei smiled at this, as while as being able to see the barriers of other people, she could affect the ones of the people closest to her, and as much as Asuka may not what to admit it, there was a certain closeness between them, albeit one of proximity, and the occasional common goal, not like the one she now had with Shinji, but she planed to change that a little latter.

Rei used her new found ability earlier with Shinji, during the synch test. Rei could tell that Shinji needed help to feel better, so she weakened both their barriers so she could give him the sense of not being alone. Rei didn't know how she knew to use this ability, she just felt what she had to do, thought about what she had to do, and it happened on some kind of reflex. Rei could see that Asuka's barrier was very strong now, but she wasn't worried, a stronger barrier may keep normal attempts to connect out, but Rei wasn't normal in that regard anymore, and she smiled that new odd smile she showed Shinji the other day as she thought about how the stronger, and thinker a wall of any kind is, the lager the affect once it inevitably fell would be.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N So now we're about half-way through this final story arc. Once again I would love to hear your thought on it, especially any thought about the scene with Ritsuko and Gendo, I was trying to capture their personalities from the series as closely as I could in that scene.  
**

 **Before I go just one more thing, I've gotten a lot of suggestions about using beta readers and I actually looked in to some of them but I haven't been getting any responses back from any of PMs I've been sending them, If any of you are a beta reader, or know a good beta reader that could work with me I would greatly appreciate a recommendation.**

 **Until next time happy reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Children of EVA Pt3

**A/N Hello again everyone, I don't have much to say on this chapter, it's pretty simple but this is the chapter where the events of the story start to come together.**

 **This will be the second to last chapter**

 **Hope you all enjoy**

 **Re-edit A/N This chapter was last proof-read and re-published as f the last update date above**

 **Without further ado**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Evangelion.**

* * *

Chapter 6 The children of EVA pt.3

"What, you got to be kidding me!?" Misato angrily said into her phone as she was driving from NERV to her apartment with Shinji in the car.

"No I'm not," Ritsuko said on the other end of the line, "Commander Ikari has called a meeting and you are supposed to be here, and given what they are going to be talking about you probably don't want to miss it." Ritsuko told her friend.

"Why couldn't they just tell me this before I left?" Misato asked in frustration.

"Gendo just called it a few minutes ago, but it's tonight so you have to get back here."

"I'm already like halfway home, and I got Shinji with me!"

"Then drop him back at your place and come right back to NERV, you should have enough time for that."

Not seeing any way out Misato just signed and said. "Fine I'll right there."

Hearing the irritation in her friend's voice Ritsuko said. "Don't worry, I've gotten some facts together that I think will help you."

"Thanks Rits, I'll see you in a bit." Misato said, hearing the sincerity in what Ritsuko said as she hung up.

Having heard the conversation, Shinji looked at Misato and asked. "Is everything OK Misato?"

Not seeing any reason to take out this annoyance on Shinji, Misato just said. "Yeah Shinji, your dad just called some of us back in for a sudden meeting, and now I got drop you off at home just to go right back to NERV." Misato said the last part with a slightly bitter tone of voice.

Shinji having heard rumors about his father calling a meeting to discuss the synch rate issues, and feeling like that was his fault, tried to apologize. "Misato, I'm sorry…" But Misato interrupted him.

"No Shinji don't apologize for this, it's not your fault, OK! You know I think Asuka was right, you do apologize too much." Misato said, trying to make the last part sound lighthearted. Looking over she could see that Shinji did seem to be up lifted by her comment.

Then she came up with an idea that may have seemed strange, but would help them both feel better.

"Hey Shinji," Misato started, "How was your night with Rei the other night?" Misato asked in a knowing voice.

The sudden mention of this from Misato made Shinji blush. Seeing this Misato continued. "So I see you have no issue with sleeping with any other girl when Asuka is pissed off at you, just me." Misato said in a poorly faked hurt voice.

"No it's nothing like that…!" Shinji frantically said.

"I guess that I really am too old for you." Misato said, with a wicked smile, seeing how nervous she was making him.

"No, no it' just…." Shinji trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Thinking he's been through enough already, Misato giggled and said. "It's OK Shinji, I know you didn't do it just to hurt Asuka or me."

"Of course I didn't, I would never to anytime to hurt any of you." Seeing that Misato was not mad, Shinji regained some of the confidence and maturity he'd gained so far. "It's just that everything between Me and you, and Me and Asuka has just been so strained since my date with her, and Rei was the first one who didn't make me feel liked it was all my fault, and well, we just short of…" Shinji trailed off.

"Got caught up in the moment?" Misato finished.

"Yes" Shinji agreed.

"Have I really been making you feel like all this has been your fault?" Misato asked, feeling sincerely concerned.

"Well...you haven't exactly been helping." Shinji said, trying not to sound hurtful.

"Shinji, you know I don't blame you for all of this, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I still feel like it is entirely my fault."

Hearing the concern in Shinji's voice Misato said. "And what doses Rei have to say about all of this?"

"She thinks that so long as we all have the best intentions for each other everything will turn out fine in the end."

Misato could still not believe how optimistic Rei has become. "And do you agree with her?" Misato asked.

"Sort of, but I'm having a hard time seeing how this could end while." "It's alright Shinji, the way I see it Asuka is the one acting like a total jerk in all this, you shouldn't have to carry all the blame."

Shinji smiled for a second, but then he remembered Asuka. "I ran into Asuka before she left to catch a train, she's really worried about them getting rid if her if her rates don't get better." Shinji explained, having told Misato how Asuka was getting home earlier, but not the reason she didn't wait to come home with them.

Hearing his concern Misato said. "Don't worry about Asuka Shinji, if anything like that comes up during the meeting latter I'll speak up for her, and don't worry about her rates, even though I wouldn't say this to Asuka in person, because it would inflate her ego, and she probably wouldn't believe me anyway, she is a strong girl, and I'm sure she'll work all this out for herself, but that's not to say we can't help her a little bet, right?"

Shinji was relieved by what he heard. "Thanks Misato, you really know what to say some times."

"Hay, despite what Ritsuko my say, I'm actually a pretty good guardian." Misato said then she looked over at Shinji, and remembered her earlier idea. "That being said," Misato turned into a nearby empty parking lot, "I am a little jealous of the fact Rei got lucky, and you've been withholding every since your falling out with Asuka." Misato said with her wicked smile again.

"What" Was all Shinji could say as Misato pulled in to a parking spot and unbuckled bother their seat belts and begin to kiss Shinji as she claimed from her seat to his, and pushes a leaver moving the back of his seat backwards. Breaking the kiss Shinji said. "Don't you need to get to that meeting or something?"

"Now come on Shinji, you cannot talk all about how you still care about me and leave me high and dry just because you still have some relationship issues with Asuka, isn't that being a little selfish?" Misato said, taking off her jacket, and unzipping her dress.

"Bu…bu…but what about your meeting?" Shinji feebly asked, having been caught off guard by Misato's brash behavior again and distracted by her large breast, that while still in a bra, still drew attention away from her scare.

"This is called a quickly, adults have them all the time when they have extra time, or when they have just enough time for one, and the closest thing to a boyfriend they have has been engorging their needs."

"But Misato, I don't know about this." Shinji almost begged, finding himself a little scared by Misato's choice of venue this time.

"What's there to know, I'm horny, we've done it before, we got a little bit of time…and I see that you a little eager yourself." Misato cheekily said, as she rubbed her hand over the front of Shinji's paints and felt his bulge.

Shinji didn't know what to say.

"Oh come on already, Shinji," Misato said as she unhooked her bra. "It's not like you and Rei are boyfriend and girlfriend yet or anything. It looks like, from the way you two have been hanging out lately, you two aren't putting any labels on yourselves until you're sure of everything, and until then why not have a little fun." Misato finished but Shinji seemed to have lost his train of thought since her breast came out.

Misato found the fact that she still had that affect on him very enjoyable. 'Yap same with most guys, my boobs are so big that some of them never seem to get used to them.' Misato thought.

Getting back to the task at hand, Misato kissed Shinji. "Come on Shinji, I think we both know that neither of us with be able to think straight until we get this out of our systems." Misato said, breaking their kiss, as she unbuttoned Shinji's shirt.

Seeing no other way around it, and not really trying to fine one at this point, Shinji gives in and kisses Misato back before he reaches down and starts undoing his pants.

Seeing she had won and having finished opening up his shirt, Misato reached underneath her dress, and pulled off her thong.

Both of them shifted awkwardly a bit, as Shinji is trying to lower his pants and underwear, and Misato is trying to remove her thong, all with Misato still on top of Shinji, but very quickly, Shinji is left with just his shirt opened, and his pants bunched up half way down his lags, and Misato is just in her dress, now bunched up at her waist.

Misato quickly moved her moist womanhood down on to Shinji's hard throbbing manhood.

Misato set a rhythm up right away, which Shinji knew while enough to fallow.

The two of them kissed passionately as Misato moved her hands all over Shinji surprisingly muscular front, and Shinji grabbed Misato's butt cheeks while she rode him in long and deep strides.

Misato broke their kiss to take deep heaving breaths, while Shinji's got his face buried in her breast when Misato held his body close to hers in excitement.

'The best thing about breaking in fresh boys is that once you've had them a few times you can really ride them for that their worth.' Misato thought as she thrust and grinds on top of Shinji so hard that the car was starting to rock.

Even though she was riding him a little rough this time, Shinji still enjoyed being with Misato again, although she wasn't as tight a Rei, or Asuka, there was a soft worm comfort to her experienced body that Shinji had grown to like.

Since Shinji hadn't had Misato in a while, and Misato had gone even longer then Shinji without sex, the two of them were approaching a mutual climax very quickly.

Eventually, they both felt a familiar tingling running throw their bodies, combing were they were joined.

Misato breathed heavily as her inner vaginal walls clench around Shinji, and Shinji in response felt himself release an impressive amount of cum into Misato.

Coming down from a great orgasm, Misato moved off of Shinji, sitting back in her seat, with a satisfied, albeit slightly perverted looking smile.

After a minute to enjoy their afterglow, Shinji and Misato began collecting their clothes. As Shinji was bottoming up his shirt, and Misato was putting her thong back on, she caught site of her watch.

"Oh crap!" Misato yelled.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked, caught off guard by Misato's sudden tone of shock.

"Shinji, we took too long, I don't have enough time to get you back home and make it back to NERV for the meeting."

Thinking quickly Misato noticed that they weren't all that far away from their apartment. "Hay Shinji, do you think you could walk the rest of the way home from here." Misato nervously asked Shinji not wanting to make him resent her for inconveniencing him.

Knowing that looking bad by showing up late was the last thing Misato needed right now Shinji agreed. "Sure Misato."

As Shinji climbed out of the car Misato said. "Thanks Shinji, and sorry about this, I'll make it up to you later I promise." Misato said trying to sound as apologetic as Shinji usually did.

"It's OK Misato, really." Shinji said as he closed the door, and Misato shows him a nervous, but caring smile.

As she drove off Misato thought. 'Crap, crap, first I have sex with my commander's son in a car in some random parking lot, and then I'm almost late to a meeting that while probably take about just that kind of behavior, I really got to work my care taking skills.' Misato berated herself.

* * *

Asuka angrily walked into her apartment to find that it was empty. Quickly looking through the rooms, she could see that she had beat Misato and Shinji home. Enjoying having the place to herself, Asuka slumped, face first, on to the couch.

'I thought they would be back by now, it wasn't exactly a direct rid here, and Misato isn't a slow driver, what could be keeping them?' Asuka thought to herself in a monotone, finding the absence of her guardian and roommate nothing more than a small curiosity. Then she remembered the night she caught Shinji and Misato in bed, and her mind suddenly pictured what might be keeping them.

Asuka heated herself, for what she pictured as she shook her head to try and clear her mind. "Oh my god, what is wrong with me, I shouldn't be thinking about that, being around Shinji and Misato all this time is massing with my head, dropped as a pilot or not, I got to get away from them! Maybe I'll ask someone at NERV for a new guardian?

'Either way I probably deserve this, I let Shinji have his way with me and it massed with my head. Could I have picked a worse partner?'

At this thought the front door opened and, thinking that Shinji and Misato were back, Asuka looked up only to find it was the one other person in the world she didn't what to be anywhere near right now.

Rei walked into the apartment and it seemed that they were alone. Knowing this was a good thing Rei looked at Asuka and smiled.

Asuka, having no idea what Rei was doing there, or why she was smiling in a way she had never seen before, asked Rei. "What the hell are you doing here, and why are you smiling, and how do you even get through the door?" Asuka asked spitefully, as she got up from the couch.

Still smiling Rei answered. "In order, I came to see a friend, I'm happy to see you, and if you don't what to be disturbed by non-residents of your home, you may wise to lock the front door after you come in, Asuka." Rei calmly said, seemingly ignoring Asuka's hateful tone.

Not liking Rei's calm un-annoyed tone, Asuka stood up off the couch and proceeded to try and berate her some more.

"Well hate to tell you this, but your little boy toy is not home, and the best guess I have at where he may be is somewhere between here and NERV, and probably buried between Misato's oversized breast, so I hope you don't mind having some old lady's sloppy seconds." Asuka said in a vain attempt at hurting Rei's feelings.

But Rei didn't seem to find this all that hurtful, in fact she seemed to have even found the way Asuka put it a little funny, as her smile turned in a more normal one and she chuckled for a moment before she returned to her new odd smile.

Asuka didn't like this, she felt she could count the encounters she had with Rei were she didn't act weird on one hand that was missing five fingers, but this was strange, even by Rei's standards.

"And what's suppose to be so funny about all this!?

"Shinji acts like he's completely blameless in all this and we are just suppose to go along with it and let him screw around on all of us like this, do you have any self respect at all!?" Asuka spat at Rei finding her lighthearted attitude to all this unnerving.

Seeing Asuka's irritations, but not wanting to return it, Rei calmly said. "It's not that I think your frustration in this situation is unwarranted, it's just that the way you put your guess at where Shinji may be was very funny and it made me feel like laughing at it."

Seeing that Rei wasn't going to be annoyed by anything she was going to say, Asuka just walked over to the kitchen, leaned against the island and said. "OK, so do you really not mind Shinji seeing other girls like this?"

Anticipating this question, Rei calmly answered. "Well when you put it like that, I can see why you have your issues with it, but I simply don't see it that way."

"Then how do you see it, if there is a way of dealing if this that doesn't require me being driven crazy by all of you, then I would to know?" Asuka angrily asked.

Knowing how Asuka would respond, but that still being part of her plan, Rei proceeded. "Well from what I understand, you do seem to have some feelings for Shinji but you don't know how to deal with them, or how to even admit them, so you're taking your frustrations out on Shinji himself, under the pretense that since he won't say that he won't sleep with Misato, or say that you are his steady girlfriend, that his is being too immature for you, yet you still seem to be bothered by that fact, so you continue to be angry with seemingly everyone, is that correct?"

Finding Rei's choice of words insulting, Asuka snapped back. "Totally wrong, first off I have no 'pretense' or problem admitting anything, Shinji is being immature, and I have every right to be made at him about that, because his stupidity is starting to affect my life! So listen up 'wonder girl' here's how it really is. Shinji came back from being sucked up by the EVA, or whatever they called what happened to him, Misato got him drunk and deflowered him, I walked in on them on their second night together and called them out for being so gross, then a little after that, for reasons that do not concern you, I decided to give him a chance and let him take me out for a date, which admittedly went pretty nice, so then after we got home from our date, and once again for reasons that do not concern you, we spent the night in my bedroom doing what you and him probably did the other night, and after that things seemed fine, until the very next morning when Misato started shamelessly flirting with Shinji right in front of me, and when I called her on it, she told me that unless _I_ say that me and Shinji where together she and him could do whatever they wanted, and well, I'm sure you either know or could guess the rest."

"It stills sound like most of this could have been avoided or made easier, if you just said that you and Shinji were boyfriend of girlfriend?" Rei said mater-of-factly.

Not liking that Rei actually seemed to be refusing to understand her on proposes, Asuka reiterated. "You are just as bad as Misato? Why is it _my_ responsibility to decide _his_ relationship status!?"

"If it is you who wishes to be in a relationship with him, then it is at least partly your responsibility." Rei calmly said.

"And what do you mean by that!?" Asuka yelled, her voice starting to shack, as she began to feel herself psychologically falling apart at Rei's polite indifference to her problem, and Rei's odd smile.

"Only that, if you really wanted to be with Shinji, you should at least tell him that." Rei calmly said.

Rei's smile never left during this conversation, and throughout hers and Asuka's discussion she, Rei, was gradually weakening the barrier of Asuka's self and judging by the crack in her usually confident demeanor, it was starting to show.

"So what," Asuka said, her voice still sounding a little shaky, "You just want me to run to the baka and lay my heart bare to him and give him the perfect chance to through it on the ground and stomp on it, how naive can you get?

"And you still haven't answered my question. In what way can you possibly look at this that doesn't drive you crazy with jealousy, or frustration, or whatever, unless it is that you were already crazy from the start?"

Brushing off Asuka's petty insult Rei explained. "Well it's simple really, I've done what you have done, only I have been nicer to Shinji about it. Rather than demand that he make a decision right away or profess my love to him to try and pressure him, I have given him the time and the space he needs to think about what he wants, and I have insured him that I believe that he will make the decision that is the best for all of us, and I will be exempting of it."

"You two seem to be spending an awful lot of time together lately, how is that giving him space to make up his mind?" Asuka said spitefully.

"He and I have discovered that we enjoy each other's company as friends, so we spend more time together now, but we haven't been together romantically since our first night together so any time we spend together right now is platonic so there is no pressure on him."

"So you two are what…friends with benefits now or something?" Asuka said in a snarky tone of voice, still trying to annoy Rei.

Still not giving Asuka the satisfaction, Rei said. "I wouldn't put it like that. I think that trying to put some kind of label on me and Shinji would make him feel more confused then he needs to be…much like yourself, Asuka." Rei finished feeling their discussion of Shinji had run its course, and now she wanted to turn the focus back toward Asuka, so the rest of her plan to go through.

"Confused!?" Asuka yelled "How am I the one who is confused, the only thing that I'm confused by is why the hell you're still here, you said you were here to see Shinji, but he's not here, so why are you still here, it seems like you're the one who's confused here!?"

"Not really, I said that I was here to see a friend, and that could mean ether Shinji or yourself." Rei said, her smile, and tone of voice getting even creepier to Asuka.

"And since when are we friends!?"

"I like to think of us as friends, Asuka," Rei said as she stepped closer to Asuka, "but if you don't see that way, I would greatly appreciate the chance to change that." Rei finished as she got very close to Asuka, to close of Asuka's comfort actually.

Rei was right in Asuka's face, and Asuka didn't like it, but she couldn't find the right way to push Rei back, something about this new way Rei was acting was starting to disturb Asuka and she was almost too afraid to act, fearing that it would somehow make things worse for herself. Showing a crooked and nervous smile Asuka asked. "Oh, and how, pray tell, would you go about changing my mind about our so called 'friendship'?"

Feeling things falling into place as Asuka's barrier got weaker still Rei went on. "Well funny you should ask that, because I think I've found a way that will solve the problem with yours and Shinji's relationship, and it's the same thing that will show you that you and I are friends."

"Oh really, and what is this magical fix it all solution?" Asuka asked still with her crooked smile, finding Rei's idea stupid before she even heard it, but still very nervous about the increasingly strange feeling she was getting from Rei.

At Asuka's words Rei touched her hand to Asuka shoulder and slowly moved it down her arm in a stroking fashion.

"Eaaaaawww" was the only noise Asuka made at Rei's unexpected touch as it sent the strangest feelings she ever felt coursing through her whole body.

Rei smiled even bigger at this, she had weakened Asuka barrier to the point of crumbling with that small bit of physical contact, and now all she needed was one small act filled with affection and a want for closeness, so Rei simply puckered her lips and leaned her face into Asuka's.

Asuka was powerless as she saw Rei's lips closing in on hers.

'What is happening!' was all that went through Asuka's mind right before Rei's lips touched hers.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N Well, best cliff hanger ever or what? Hope you all liked that. and hope you all like the slash I work in there too, I know a few of you have been asking for it so there it is.

Two quick things. first since no one seemed to try and guess it, the hentai I based Asuka's dream and masturbation scene on in chapter two was the second episode of 'sexual pursuit'. And lastly after I finish writing the last chapter, I plan on going through and prof-reading all the chapters so I can republish chapters one through six all at once.

I hope to have the next and final chapter out in the next week. So untie then feel free to comment or even PM me with any questions or suggestions.

Unlit next time happy reading


	7. Chapter 7 The children of EVA Pt4

**A/N Well her is the last chapter. Sorry I didn't get it out as soon as I said. That whole story proof-read took longer then I thought.**

 **But good New chapter 1 though 6 have been swiped for the morality of their remaining spelling and grammar errors, feel free to go back and re-read them if you wish , or just take for it that their better.**

 **Anyway, your feeling on this chapter may depend on what you like about the characters involved in it, I don't know how else o say it, maybe I'm over thinking it. This chapter may seem weird it a few part but if you like the rest of the story you'll probably like this.**

 **Sorry if it seems long, it got away from me again in that area. But I think it's worth the long read.**

 **With out further ado, The final chapter of ' _the many relationships of Shinji Ikari'_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelina**

* * *

 **Chapter7 The Children of EVA Pt. 4**

Before Asuka knew what was happening Rei was lying her down on to Shinji's bed, all while still kissing her. Asuka's mind was in a total mental upheaval as Rei assaulted her face with light kisses and her hands roamed freely over Asuka's body.

'What is happening to me, what can't I push her away? This is disgusting, I didn't even let Shinji get this far with me so easily, what is she doing to me?' Asuka thought as her own mind turned into a prison for the thoughts that her body wouldn't listen to any more.

As Asuka's mind fought a lost battle, Rei enjoyed herself. She knew once Asuka's barrier was weakened enough her unconscious mind would reflexively give up and fall back on the human need for closeness. Although while she couldn't do anything physical to stop her, Rei new that Asuka was still fighting back in her own mind, the last refuge of Asuka's irrational stubbornness would be her conscious mind. But still, Rei's plan accounted for all of that, she'd knew the technicalities of human psychology for a long time, but it wasn't until her night with Shinji did any of it started making sense to her, she even began understanding things she didn't even know existed in the realm of human thought, and she knew that the key to helping Asuka was to bring her the same kind of pleasure that Shinji brought to her.

Continuing, Rei began to unbutton her own uniform, once she was half naked, down to just her skirt, bra, and panties, Rei started to work on Asuka's outfit.

'What is she doing, why can't I stop her?' Asuka thought as Rei undid the belt of her yellow dress. Once the belt was gone, Rei lifted Asuka's dress over her head, only breaking her kisses for a moment to do so. With Asuka down to her red bra and matching panties Rei removed her skirt leaving them both in just their underwear, Rei in matching sky blue bra and panties.

With most of their clothes gone, Rei lied on top of Asuka's body and began to insert her tongue into Asuka's mouth, and Asuka, in return, pushed her own tongue into Rei's. Their tongues didn't wrestle as much as rubbed angst each other as they explored one and other's mouths. While they French kissed, Rei proceeded to grind her whole body into Asuka's, whose body responded in kind. Their hands explored each other's mostly nude forms, both toned and slightly muscular from their EVA training. Rei knew that Asuka's body was just doing what her mind wasn't ready to admit she wanted yet, and while Asuka body did respond to Rei, it was slow stiff, and rigid in its action, and there was even a slight tremor in her hand's movements.

Before long, both their bodies began to sweat as their mutual arousal reaches its peak. Moving her left hand to Asuka's chest Rei lovingly yet firmly squeezed Asuka's right, bra clad breast. Stopping there only for a brief moment, Rei moves her hand down toward were their still covered crouches are pressed together as their lags have become entangled in each other's. Rei lefts her pelvis up just enough to allow her hand to reach, and moves beneath Asuka's panty line.

As Rei's fingers reached Asuka's femininity Asuka made a discovery. 'What, oh no, oh my god she can't have… I can't have…I can't have become wet by this!' Asuka's own inner voice called out as Rei inserting her finger into her apparently moist womanhood caused Asuka to become aware of her own arousal. Rei pushed her middle finger, her longest finger, into Asuka's vaginal entrench as far as she could before she pushed in up to her knuckle. Rei had never touch another female so intimately before, but she felt like she knew what she, herself, would like, so she assumed that Asuka would like it to. And judging by the moisture that she could feel gather on her digit, it was working. Rei fingered Asuka as Asuka's body still refused to listen to the last few stubborn parts of Asuka's conscious mind that still couldn't believe that this was happening. After running her finger all over the inside of Asuka's vagina Rei removed it and brought the dampened finger to her face. Rei put the wet digit into her mouth and began to suck it dry. 'Why is this happening, why is this getting me wet, I'm not gay, how is she doing this?' Asuka frightfully thought.

After Rei took the now clean finger out of her mouth she shows Asuka the creepiest smile she's shown yet. Asuka looked up at Rei's body. She was leaning on her knees that were on either side of Asuka's hips at this point, her pale skin shined with a thin layer of sweat and, looking down, Asuka could see that Rei's own arousal had produced a distinct wet spot on her own panties.

As Rei savored the taste of Asuka's arousal in her mouth she thought how sweet she found it, and hoped that Asuka would find her as sweet when that time came. Looking down Rei saw Asuka taking in her body, Rei hoped this was Asuka's true desires coming to the surface, but there was one way to make sure of that. Looking down Rei saw two small articles of clothing that stood between her and her plan being completed, not to motion her and Asuka's new relationship. Reaching down Rei unclasps Asuka's red bra and tossed it to the side. Lying he body back down on to Asuka's Rei put her mouth to Asuka's right nipple. A chill ran through Asuka's body and her eyes glassed over as she still couldn't comprehend why her body was reacting to another girl's this way. Rei began to suck on Asuka's nipple and another wave of shocked arousal crashed over Asuka's body. Asuka's body unconsciously arched her back upward to give Rei better access to her breast. Rei new this was a good sign, and after spending a few moments on one nipple she switched over to the left one. Asuka still couldn't believe any of this.

After Rei finished her loving assault on Asuka's breast she moved her face up to Asuka's. There both girls shared the deepest most passionate kiss they had had that night so far. Rei looked lovingly down into Asuka's eyes, she can see the inter conflict still going on inside of the girl's head, Rei felt a little bad for having to put Asuka through all this, she really did consider her a friend, but she knew it was all for Asuka's own good, for everyone's good in the long run, but right now was about Asuka, and Rei was ready to take the final step in her plan for Asuka.

Moving away from the other girl's lips, Rei kissed her way down Asuka's naked upper half, soon reaching Asuka's panty line the last thing that kept Asuka from being completely naked.

Lightly kissing Asuka's lower abdomen Rei hooked her fingers in Asuka's red underwear and pulled them off. Asuka's body, still just responding to Rei's movements on reflex, raised her hips up to allow this. Rei looked down, Asuka was now completely nude before her, and she saw Asuka's womanhood glissin with arousal, knowing what to do Rei parted Asuka's lags with her hands and began to lean down.

Asuka, whose head was propped up on a pillow, saw were Rei's head, particularly her mouth, was going, and her eye shined with a mixture of anticipation and forbearance. No a normal day Asuka would simply find this kind of situation gross and demeaning, but now seeing as her body was completely betraying her, and knowing the she still longed for the kind of release that she knew only another person could bring, like the one Shinji gave her, she was afraid of now he body would betray her further.

Barely a inch from Asuka's moist entrench Rei licked her lips at the smell of the source of the sweetness she teased on her own finger before and, feeling this is what she would want if she was in Asuka's position (she could just feel Asuka's pent up frustration), Rei clamped her whole mouth down o Asuka's vagina and thrust her tongue into her friend as Shinji would have done his penis.

'Oh, oh god it's happening' Asuka thought, 'I can't believe this, I can't believe this. First Shinji and now I'm just letting wonder girl violet me even further, what am I the EVA slut now? Oh' Asuka thought is Self- degradation, but couldn't help but marvel at the sensations that Rei was sending through her body.

Rei could tell she was doing well from the small clenching and unclenching of Asuka's vaginal walls and the increase of girl's wetness. Again she thought of how sweet Asuka tasted and wondered if she would taste that sweet to Asuka or even Shinji the next chance she got.

Rei went on with her sucking and licking and Asuka's breathing increased because of it. Regardless of what either girl knew about human antimony or psychology they both new one thing that, even if Asuka's wouldn't admit to herself just yet, with all of Asuka's pent up frustration she was bound to reach a tremendous climax very soon.

Knowing this Rei increased her speeding as she felt Asuka approaching a badly needed, albeit somewhat unwanted, release.

Also sensing this, Asuka thought. 'No, no she can't do this, I like men, and I would even take Shinji for the rest of my life then any more of this. It takes more then…whatever she did to me to mess with my sexual identity!' Asuka thought in a kind of mental last gasp of stubborn defiance for at that moment Rei found Asuka's G-spot and Rei knew enough to press down on it with her tongue as hard as she could and that was it.

"Heeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Asuka violently exhaled as Rei sent the most thrilling, engulfing, and awakening waves of pleasure through Asuka's still barely used body, and when this wave hit her mind it was a whole new level. To say that the same incredible feeling echoed into her head would have been an understatement. Saying that a great massive dame that had been holding back every feeling the Rei brought out in Asuka out of her conscious mind gave way would have been more accurate, and then a even bigger wave of pure pleasure and intimacy flooded Asuka's mind as her back arced and her head was thrown back and tears and drool leaked from her eyes and mouth.

And in that moment everything Asuka thought she knew about herself changed, everything she was upset about over the past few days, and maybe even things from before then just stopped bothering her, and more than that. She really did love Shinji, and she knew that he loved her back, true he wasn't honest about his feelings with her, but that was probably because he was just as afraid of her rejecting him as she was of him rejecting her, but she knew, with the same confidence that Rei probably did, that if she was honest with him then he would be honest with her. Everything that was tied up in confusion and frustration in her head had suddenly fallen into place and the world made sense for a brief moment.

Feeling that her work was done Rei lifted her head from Asuka's still quivering womanhood. Looking at Asuka she could see her plan had the desired effect. While it may not make sense to an outsider, Rei knew how it worked. Sex, or rather lovemaking, was a natural way for humans to bound, and as a result it naturally weakened a person's barriers so all Rei had to do was use her new ability to weaken Asuka barrier just a little bit more and flood her body with the same feeling Shinji flooded hers with, only Asuka's felt even stronger because of her already weakened barrier.

Rei lays down next to Asuka and the two girls wrapped themselves in each other's arms, Asuka's being the first conscious decision she made with her own body since Rei's kiss. Asuka looked at Rei with a face that showed nothing but happiness and peace, peace with herself and peace with the world around her. Asuka put a hand to Rei's creek and Rei put her own hand on top of Asuka's hand. 'What a wonderful friend' Asuka thought to herself, her conscious thought finally reflecting her true desires, 'Shinji and I are really lucky to have her.' Asuka finished.

The two girls shared another loving kiss. They both new that eventually this euphoria would pass and Asuka would find herself annoyed by the issues of daily life once again, but it would never be like it was before, Asuka was a changed person now.

* * *

Back at NERV all the members of the meeting called by Gendo had arrived.

Gendo sat the head of the round conference table with Fuyutsuki sitting to his immediate right, along the rest of the table was Ritsuko, and next to her, her technicians, Ibuki, Hyuga, and Aoba sat to her right. Across from them was Kaji, and a few feet from his was Misato. Misato was the last one to show up, almost being late. Ritsuko figured she had to rush back to NERV after dropping off Shinji. If she only knew just what Misato and Shinji had gotten up to on their way home?

Much like the synch test earlier that day everyone was reasonably nervous. Ritsuko had just enough time to tell Ibuki, Hyuga, and Aoba about her personal meeting with Gendo before they had to enter the conference room. Kaji, although he did understand the severity of this situation, didn't let much of the tension he was feeling show on his face, just enough to let people know that he did take all this seriously. Misato was, by far, the worst off in terms of worry, in her own mid she was going over everything that lead them to this.

'Fuck…fuck, I can't believe I let all this happen! All I wanted to do was show a sad young boy some gratitude and affection, and now a bunch of lives might be ruined, mine, Shinji's, Asuka's, probably Rei's, if Ritsuko throws me under the bus to save herself I won't blame her for it, I deserve it at this point.' Misato thought to herself, and she also thought about the fact that the very reason she was almost late to this meeting was because she repeated the very behavior that started all this in the first place, overstepping her bounds as a guardian for little more than simple pleasure, albeit mutually enjoyed by both her and Shinji, now the best she seemed to be able to hope for was that Shinji would still be able to be with Rei, so at least he would have someone to make him feel loved, even if Misato did lose her job over this she didn't want Shinji to have to pay for her irresponsibility.

Seeing that everyone was there Gendo started in his usual cold monotone. "I've called all of you here tonight to discuss the seriously inconsistent synchronization ratios of the three pilots as of late." Gendo began, everyone hung on his every word, careful to listen for anything important in case he tried to blame any of them who weren't at fault. "Now, given the rumors that have been floating around the facilities recently, and the 'unprofessional' nature of them," Gendo tightened his grip on one of the arms of his chair. "I don't see the need the go into to great detail about the supposed root cause of this problem, and I trust that you all agree with that." Gendo said and didn't wait for anyone to say weather for not they did agree with that. "I'll let Fuyutsuki explain the rest." Gendo finished as he brought attention to his second in command.

Fuyutsuki began. "From what we can tell, all three pilots have each under gown their own sexual awakening, and this had yielded unforeseen consequences in terms of their respective synchronization ratios, while today's result may make it seem like there may be positive results to this, we are still concerned that the leak of consistency in the ratios, either rising for falling, may have adverse affect affects on the pilots abilities or even EVA units -00,-01, and -02 themselves." Fuyutsuki finished, sounding like he was reading from a script.

"Thank you Fuyutsuki," Gendo said retaking everyone's attention. "Now, from the best we can gather, all this can be traced back to 'certain actions' that were done by Major Katsuragi on the night of the third child's return from him being engulfed by EVA unit-01.

"Major Katsuragi, do you have anything to add to this?" Gendo asked Misato.

Misato, not having anything to add, nothing that would help at least, simply sat quietly, barley acknowledging Gendo's question.

"Major Katsuragi!?" Gendo asked more sternly.

Not wanting to make things worse for herself, Misato answered. "No, I have nothing to add to that, sure." Misato said in the most serious sounding voice she could muster at this point.

Gendo's mouth bent upward every slightly for a split second, not that anyone called any attention to it. "Well I must say that, after what I've heard from the rumors, I was expecting a more interesting or engaging response to such a question." Fuyutsuki shared in Gendo's joke on Misato but no one else did.

Misato hung her head low in the first real sign of shame for what she did that they had seen. Ritsuko, Ibuki, Hyuga, Aoba, and Kaji all saw that Misato was truly sorry for all the trouble she had caused, and seeing Gendo try to goad Misato into a awkward response only made them feel every more sorry for her.

"That being said," Gendo resumed. "I know that you all have your own lives, and your own interests. But all I ask is that you do not let any of them interfere in your work or anyone else's work here at NERV." Gendo went on, taking on a more agitated sounding tone. "It does not matter what you do, or whom you do it with, or even petty things like age difference." This surprised everyone, was he really that uncaring about the fact that his teenage son was having sex with a woman twice his age? Even Misato, who had jokingly motioned that every possibility when confronted by Ritsuko about this for the first time, was surprised that it turned about to be true. "What does matter is the work we do here, and if anything anyone dose, even on their own time, interferes with that work, then it must be dealt with." Gendo finished. He looked around the table, it seemed no one had anything to add to what he said, not like he wouldn't have heard them out even if they did.

"Dr. Akagi" Gendo got Ritsuko's attention. "You said that you had some theories regarding this every issue earlier, didn't you?"

Ritsuko was caught off guard by Gendo's question, but at least having what she was going to say prepared, she was able to regain her composer after the sock wore off. With everyone's attention, Ritsuko began. "Now, I would just like to start by saying that this issue was a completely unforeseen one, given the fact that the EVA program was always intended to have child pilots. That being said, I have comprised a good working theory as to way this may be happening."

Everyone listened, even Gendo, earlier he accused Ritsuko of making her theories just to exonerate Misato, but he didn't really believe that she would let her personal attachments jeopardize her work, so he knew that whatever she said would be from the objective point of view of a scientist.

"First a major thing to consider is the A.T. field that all sentient life forms have." Ritsuko went on to explain the same thing she explained to Misato earlier, word for word. As she spoke Gendo became more disheartened, he was expecting reasons for why thing was happening, but what he didn't expect was that her words and tone of voice implied that this actually seemed _unavoidable_. Ritsuko finished explaining how if the emotions of the pilot played a part in their intercourse then it is possible that that may translate into them developing better synchronization skills with their EVA.

"And how do you explain the server drop in the second child's ratio?" Gendo asked the slightest bit of anger betrayed in his voice.

"To over simplify it, I believe the second child's falling out with the Third child has lead her to have a new found fear of intimacy, and furthermore, with the new connection between her sex life, her emotional state, and her synch rates, it seems that this new fear of intimacy is directly affecting her synch rates." Ritsuko finished and wanted for Gendo's fallowed up questions that she knew he would have. She also saw that Gendo seemed to be getting more irritated as her explanation what on, so she just waited for him to say something.

"And do you have any ideas of how to reverse is affect?" Gendo asked as calmly as he could.

Ritsuko knew he would ask that eventually, and this time she was prepared, and her response would either convince him that that was no longer an option, for make him so angry that he would force her to find a way to make it an option again. "Actually, sir, I don't believe that this affect can be reversed, taking into account that all of our pilots are pubescent teenagers once they have gone through something like this these kinds of changes to their personalities tend to be permanent." Ritsuko finished and she knew she had either saved the day, or doomed them all as she waited for Gendo's response.

"So you are saying that we are now at the mercy of the unpredictable emotions of three children!?" Gendo said, and the way he said it made everyone see his point.

But once again Ritsuko saw this coming and once again she knew what to say. "Actually commander, there's no reason why their feelings have to be this unpredictable." Ritsuko said, and everyone listened intently, feeling this was the solution they were all waiting for. "If my theories are correct, and given what we've seen they most likely are, the easiest and simplest solution to all this is to make sure that the pilots live in comfortable and stable living situations from here on." Ritsuko finished, and everyone couldn't believe what they had heard.

"That's you answer to all this, making sure they are all comfortable and happy." Gendo said sounding like his patience was starting to wear out. "And what do you think we've be doing so far!?"

Still seeing that coming Ritsuko want on. "I can't defend that the idea may seem overly obvious and simplistic, but from the first and third child it seems that just the slightest bit of stability or peace in their lives may be just what allows them to achieve such high rates consistently."

"And what of the second child then?" Gendo asked.

"Well, from what we can tell, and from what Misato has told me, the second child has been in a consistent state of emotional turmoil following her falling out with the third child, causing an opposite effect on her." Ritsuko clarified.

"Let me see if I understand you, Dr. Akagi, you believe that all we have to do is to work to help make the second child _'feel better'_ and that will cause her high synchronization ratio to return and go into a consistent upward swing?" Gendo asked, hoping that the absurd wording he used would show Ritsuko how ridiculous she was sounding.

"To put it simply commander, yes." Ritsuko said, she knew how weird this theory sounded, but it did make sense from all that she understood about the EVAs, and A.T. fields, which was more than most.

Not liking how this theory incredibly made sense, or how it acutely did exonerated Misato, Gendo turned to the rest of the group for support.

"Technicians Ibuki, Hyuga, and Aoba," Gendo called, surprising the three of them. "Does Dr. Akagi's theory make sense to you?"

Hyuga and Aoba didn't seem to know what to say but Ibuki seemed to have caught on. "Actually, commander Ikari, factors like stress and emotions have always played a crucial part in the synchronization process." Ibuki said.

Seeing one more chance for help, Gendo turned to Kaji. "Mr. Kaji, next to Major Katsuragi, you have spent more time with the pilots than anyone else at this table, does this make any sense to you?"

Seeing what Ritsuko was doing, Kaji said. "Actually, commander, it kind of dose, Asuka has always been a temperamental child, and she hasn't been herself since finding out about Misato and Shinji, quit honestly I'm surprised that it took that long to start affecting her rates, she really is one tough kid." Kaji said with all the smugness and self confidence they've came to expect from him.

Seeing that no one was going to give him any logical reason to punish anyone, Gendo addressed the whole group. "So everyone here believes it's a simple matter of stress that can be easily resolved?"

Everyone agreed.

Gendo didn't like any of this. He could always punish Misato anyway, but if there was a descant enough explanation that vindicated her it could call his professionalism into question, even more so considering that fact the one of the parties involved was his own son. If this got out of hand it could give some of the few people in a position to remove him reason to do so. He was smart enough to realize this, and he could no longer trust Ritsuko to back him if such a situation happened. Ultimately one out of three pilots with a bad synch rate, that may very well be fixable, was better than his whole organization turning against him from both the inside and the outside, and the last thing he wanted to do at this point was to jeopardize his position so, as much as it pained him, all he could do for now is let these events happen as they were going to do.

"Very well then, if you all feel that this issue needs no further dissection, I only have a few things I would like done from here on out." Gendo said and everyone listened. If he was going to pull out some kind of punishment for someone it was going to be now. "Have the synchronization monitoring equipment recalibrated so as to insure accurate results for now on!" Ibuki, Hyuga, and Aoba were unpleasantly surprised to hear that. "The new frequency of synchronization tests will continue as is. The behavior of the children will be more closely monitored! And, most of all, It this trend of inconsistency continues, we will revisit this discussion, and I will not stand for anyone sacrificing their objectivity of her personal attachments, is that clear!?" Everyone agreed again. "Very well then, you are all here by dismissed." Gendo said in a highly forced pilot voice, but no one was willing to call attention to it, as they all made their way of the conference room.

* * *

Once in the hallway outside of the conference room, the group of six began to disperse, the tree technicians going one way, Hyuga saying. "Man, recalibrating the monitoring equipment before the next synch test, looks like some more all nighters for us." While Ritsuko, Kaji, and Misato stayed behind, talking amongst themselves.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Misato said as she hugged Ritsuko, her normal upbeat attitude returned, along with a great sense of gratitude towards her friend.

"Hay, don't get the wrong idea." Ritsuko said as Misato released her. "All I did was tell the truth from an objective point of view, and it just so happened that you weren't as at fault as many of us thought, so don't think I'll be there every time you screw up in the future." Ritsuko said, but still appreciated that Misato understood the lengths she had just gone trough for her.

"Oh, don't worry I'll be careful for now on." Misato happily said.

"Ha, yeah and we haven't heard that before?" Kaji said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, we've been through enough already." Misato said in response.

"Don't snap at him Misato, he's not the one who started all these." Ritsuko said.

"Ha, it's not like I meant for any of this to happen, all I was doing was showing a good person some appreciation." Misato cheekily defended.

"If that's what Shinji gets for just being a good roommate, then what dose Ritsuko get for bailing you out, and what do I get for helping her?" Kaji asked in his usual flirtatious voice.

"That crape didn't work on Ritsuko in collage, and it won't on either of us now perv." Misato told Kaji.

"What does a guy have to do to get two beautiful ladies to share a bed with him at the same time?" Kaji jokingly asked with the same flirtatious voice.

"You could try being a little more like Shinji." Misato mocked hoping to quell Kaji smugness with a fresh splash of jealously. It didn't work.

"Speaking of Shinji," Ritsuko began, "As much as I sure the two of you like… 'being so close' now might be a good time to step back and think about whether you should still be doing this. Maybe if you back off a bit Asuka won't be so jealous and her rates will stabilize, and maybe then you won't have to rush back here after dropping Shinji off at home again."

"Yeah, dropping him off at home." Misato said as she blushed and avoided eye contact with Ritsuko.

"Oh my god!" Ritsuko said

"What?" Misato said figuring she was found out.

"You had sex with Shinji just before you came here, didn't you?" Ritsuko accused.

"What, how'd you know?"

"Minus the giddy school girl laugh, that's the same look you gave me back when you started dating Kaji and I asked you where you'd been all week." Ritsuko said in her usual angry but endearing tone she took with Misato whenever she did stuff like this.

Kaji let out a small chuckle and said. "Well I guess that Shinji really is a ladies' man after all, I knew he had it in him. "Hay, maybe after he's grown a little more I can take him to a club and he can be my wingman?"

"OH NO, you keep all of your dirty little tricks on getting into a woman's pants away from my Shinji, I may be the worse guardian in the world, but I still know to keep him from bad influences!" Misato told Kaji.

"You're one to take about 'bad influences'." Ritsuko light heartedly said.

Before Misato could defend herself, Kaji said "Hay, cut her some slake, it's not like she forced anything on Shinji and, despite what the commander may think, it seems to have made things better than they were before."

"Except for Asuka." Ritsuko said.

"Hay, you never know, for all we know Shinji has already 'taken care of her' for us, assuming he had enough energy left after what Misato did with him." Kaji lewdly said.

"I thought you where jealous of me and Shinji?" Misato asked with crossed arms.

"I was a little bit at first, but after awhile, I figured that just because I flirt with you a lot doesn't mean you can't develop feelings for someone else, and really it was just the shock of the whole thing really, but now I'm just fine with the two of you. Hell I'm even happy for Asuka, her crush on me was cute, but she really should be with someone her own age."

"And what about Shinji and Misato?" Ritsuko asked Kaji.

All Kaji did in response was smile, shrug his shoulder, and say. "Exception to every rule?"

Ritsuko couldn't believe them. Rubbing her forehead she said. "Am I the only one who sees how weird all this is anymore?"

"Yap" Kaji said.

"Pretty much" Misato added.

Ritsuko surprised herself by showing a small half smile, and said to her two old friends. "You know I think we've been here long enough, we really should be heading home right now, what do you two think?"

"Your right, if I keep Shinji and Asuka waiting any longing they might start to really worry." Misato said.

"Unless they've found another way to pass the time." Kaji said in one last lewd joke.

"Oh, just shut up already" Misato endearing said, as she lightly punched Kaji in the arm as the two of them walked down the hallway toward the nearest exit, away from Ritsuko.

Once she was on her own Ritsuko continued to smile to herself. Their situation was completely ridiculous, but it did seem to be getting betting, and if Gendo had any more questions for her, she did have a few more answers to keep him from doing anything stupid for awhile while they shorted the rest of it out.

No sooner did she think that that Fuyutsuki walked up to her and said "Dr. Akagi, commend Ikari would like another world with you."

Ritsuko frowned, she was hoping that the commander would wait and see how things would go before calling on her again, and that she would have a few more positive bits of evidence to support her theory.

* * *

Back in the conference room, Gendo was still in the same chair and Ritsuko had taken the chair directly across from him, and stood Fuyutsuki behind Gendo to he's right.

The room seemed somehow even more dimly lit then before.

"Dr. Akagi," Gendo began, taking in his usual calm monotone voice. "There is one more issue which I could not disuse while the others where in the room. It involves classified information, I assume you know what I am referring to?"

Ritsuko had a feeling this would be the first thing her would bring up. "Yes" was all she said.

"Good then, I would like to know the practicality of awakening another clone in this situation?"

Ritsuko was right about what she thought he would ask about first. "Sir, that normally is only considered or done in extreme situation, I would hardly call this…" Ritsuko was interrupted.

"When I want you opinion on how in interpret a situation I'll ask that, what I asked you now is how practical a certain action would be in this situation. Please answer the questions you're asked Dr. Akagi!"

Gendo raised his voice only a few decibels, but Ritsuko got the massage.

"Sorry sir.

"Well, considering that Rei is acting very much out her usual parameters I can see why you would consider this, but I must say awaking another clone may not be the wisest course of action at this time." Ritsuko said, and she knew how to back it up to, her explanation for the odd readings may have seemed strange, but the reasons for this were a lot easier to understand.

"How so?" Gendo calmly asked, but Ritsuko knew he didn't like what he heard.

Having her response prepared Ritsuko began. "Well, normally It wouldn't be much trouble, as all the clones have the same personally and programming when they are first awakened, but this particular Rei has gone through a great deal of major personal grown that, while it doesn't seem to hinder her primary propose of piloting, is has made this Rei distinct among the rest of them in terms of behavior."

"And how does that affect the practicality of awakening a new clone?" Gendo asked making sure he understood everything that Ritsuko was saying.

"Well her behavior by itself is no problem, but it's the way other people have reacted to it.

"In just the short time since she has started acting this way, she has devolved at reputation from it, so much so that for her to just suddenly revert to her old behavior could raise more questions than her first sudden change in behavior.

"And most of all there's your son, who has grown very close the Rei since she started acting this way, and a new clone wouldn't have any memories of the time they've spent together, or of their… more ' _intimate_ ' time spent together, if we were to replace this Rei the third child would be more suspicious than anyone else, and given his own recant behavior that could more problematic still."

"So you're saying it would not be practical to awaken a new clone at this time?" Gendo asked.

"No sir, it would not be. But there is positive to this situation." Ritsuko said.

"And what may that be?" Gendo asked as his voice rose, and he clench his hands on his chair again.

"Aside from the new behavior, the first child's synchronization ratio has gone up and seems to be continuing to do so, thus it seems that her piloting skills will improve as well."

"And what about her part in the final plain, her behavioral programming was essential for that?" Gendo asked making sure to cover all basis.

"Rei has known about her part in that for her whole life, and she doesn't seem to be showing any problems with it now, most likely her motivations for it have shifted from loyalty to a new found sense of compassion for the concept of it?" Ritsuko explained.

"You believe all this?" Gendo asked

"They're the only logical explanations I can think of." Ritsuko simply said.

Gendo sat and thought about he what just herd for a moment. Then he said. "It's hard to believe that all this is being caused by the unpredictable behavior and emotions of children isn't it?" Gendo asked Ritsuko in a calm voice, it seemed he was excepting her explanations.

"To be far sir, this problem was foreseen in the EVA projects' earlier days, but it was disregarded due to the necessity for the child pilots." Ritsuko explained.

"Well then, I guess we're just ripping what we've sewn aren't we. Oh well, so long as EVA-01 and her pilot are functional and we have at least one other working EVA and pilot the rest of the plain can go on, and if worse comes to worse with Rei we could always just awaken another clone at the last minute, right Dr. Akagi?" Gendo calmly asked.

Ritsuko found herself disliking the callus way Gendo talked about the lives of these children, but he didn't seem to be planning to tear apart any lives at that moment, and that was the most she could have hoped for, so she decided to leave well enough alone for now. "Yes sir, all the plains can still come to complete fruition." Ritsuko finished.

"Good to hear you still think that.

"You are dismissed, Dr. Akagi" Gendo said.

Ritsuko got up and quietly left.

Once they were alone Fuyutsuki asked Gendo. "Do you still think we can trust her?"

"I've never fully trusted her, but I also doubt that she would do all this just to protect a friend, plus her explanations do make some sense, from what we know." Gendo spoke back without looking at Fuyutsuki.

"What do you think her motivations may be then?"

"Maybe she's thought of her own end to the scenario, or maybe she's now in Seele's pocket, it doesn't matter either way, what are a few more bumps in the road now?"

"So you won't be doing anything about the pilots, sir?"

"Dr. Akagi was right about that at least, it would really be more trouble than it's worth to try and reverse this, for now we'll just have to see what happens." Gendo finished.

* * *

Back that the apartment, Shinji walked through the door. The walk home from where Misato dropped him off was acutely a little lass then half way home from NERV, but he still made it.

Taking off his shoes by the door Shinji noticed that the lights where on so he guessed that Asuka had arrived home as well. Looking around he could see that she wasn't in the living room, dining room, or kitchen.

'I guess she went to bed early, she was pretty upset before.' Shinji thought, but just to be sure he walked over to Asuka's bedroom door.

Knocking he asked. "Asuka, are you in there?" No answer. "I'm coming in." Shinji said then he opened the door and saw that the room was empty.

Feeling confused Shinji walked down the hallway and called out. "Asuka, were are you, are you home?"

Shinji didn't know what he was expecting to here, if Asuka wasn't out in the living room or in her room, she probably wasn't home at all.

"We're in here Shinji!" Shinji heard from a voice that sounded like Asuka's but he had trouble believing it. The sound came from his room and that was the last place he would think Asuka would go to feel sad at this point, there was also the use of the word 'we' in what she said, but what confused Shinji the most had to be the tone she spook in. The last time he heard Asuka talk earlier that night, she was very angry, but now she sounded…not happy, but definitely not angry, but not a monotone either, just a tone of voice Shinji didn't think he heard Asuka speak in before. Before Shinji could think about any of this he opened the door, skipping the knocking since it was his own room, and what he saw surprised him more than anything else he'd ever seen.

There, lying in his bed was a completely naked Asuka and right naked to her was Rei in nothing but her bra and panties.

And if what they were (or weren't) wearing wasn't strange enough, Asuka was showing Shinji the most uncharacteristic smile Shinji had ever seen on her, it was a this dreamy kind of smile almost like she had just gotten up from a pleasant sleep, it was also the fact that Asuka was smiling for seeing Shinji, Shinji couldn't remember the last time Asuka was happy to see him.

"Shinji" Rei said braking Shinji out of his shock, "Would you care to join us over here?" Rei asked patting a space on the bed next to Asuka.

Not knowing what else to do Shinji walked over to them and lied down next to Asuka with Rae lying on Asuka's other side. Shinji felt weird lying fully clothed in a bed with a half-naked and naked girl, also it was odd that he had shared a bed with each of these girls recently, yet this still seemed strange to him. If he was able to think more clearly at the time he may have been able to appreciate that no matter how experienced he got, these girls still found new ways to make him feel surprised and shocked.

Once Shinji was in bed with them Rei said. "Shinji, I think Asuka has something she wants to tell you." Rei said as she stocked Asuka's hair with the back of her hand.

This seemed to be a queue that Asuka was waiting for, because then she looked Shinji in the eyes with another uncharacteristic look (a combination of sadness, worry, and concern) and said. "Shinji, I want to say that I'm sorry for how I've been treating you ever since I found out about you and Misato," Asuka paused for a second, it seemed she was fighting back tears. "When Misato called me jealous I got angry, angry at her for talking down to me like that, angry at you for letting her take you like that, and angry at myself for not seeing what Misato saw so clearly she was sure enough to yell it at me about it." Asuka paused again, a little bit of wetness spilled over her eyes. "I didn't want to admit it to myself then, that it did bother me that you two slept together, and not just because I thought it was gross, or that your age difference made it wrong, I really didn't care about that. I didn't like that you and Misato where together like that, I thought it meant that I really was so horrible to you that you hated me, that you didn't want anything to do with me, and I was afraid that if I told any of this you would've told me just that, and I was afraid of that because…What Misato said that night was right, all those times, training for the 7th angle's attack, when we were going after the 8th angle, and even that time Misato left us alone to go to a wedding, I…I just wanted to spend time around you to see what you were like, because ever since we meet on that carrier you've always seemed like such a nice boy and I've never meet anyone like that before, sure you acted kind of weak sometimes but I wouldn't be any different I didn't think I was that good at piloting, but now you've grown so much as a person in such a short time, and now you, Rae, and even Misato aren't even bothered by I stupid little insults anymore, everyone else has grown so much but me." Asuka paused and took hold of Shinji's arms as she fought back more tears. "I'm tired of being angry at everyone, I'm tired of feeling like everything I care about can be taken away like it's nothing, and I'm tired of thinking about every depressing thing in my life every time I'm alone.

"Shinji" Asuka began like she was bracing herself for something big. "I love you, I've loved you for a long time now." Was all Asuka could get out, and then she pressed her face to Shinji chest and began to tear up, waiting for Shinji response, and dreading it a little bit to.

Shinji couldn't believe this, this was the most honest interaction he'd ever had with Asuka, he never expected to hear her say anything like what she just said, but he didn't doubt any word of it. Before he knew what he was saying Shinji's mind had already figured what the right response to Asuka's profession of her true affections and it was every bit as honest as hers.

"Asuka, I love you to, probably as long as you have loved me." Shinji couldn't believe how right those word felt as they left his mouth, and Asuka found herself letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, out of everything her mind had come to terms with tonight this was, by far, the best.

As Asuka cried into his chest Shinji spoke to Rei. "What did you to do before I got there?" Shinji asked as he stroked Asuka hair, enjoying being close to her again.

Rei smiled at Shinji's question and answered. "It's hard to explain in a way you would understand, but to put it simply, I gave Asuka the opportunity to experience the feelings she has been ignoring and denying for a long time now," Rei stroked a lock of Asuka hair herself. "And the suddenness of it caused her do go through a kind of deep personal revelation as it seems." Rei finished in her new calm yet happy sounding voice.

Shinji didn't fully understand what Rei was talking about, but Asuka seemed to be in a better mood then she's been in for while, and maybe it was the fact that a girl he liked was naked and pressed against his body, and professing her love for him, but Shinji didn't see any reason to question Rei too much further about it right now.

But Shinji still wanted to get a few more things straight. "Ah, why exactly are you two naked or, why is Asuka naked, and you only have your underwear on?" Shinji asked, not knowing the correct tone of voice to use for such a question.

Rei seemed to be waiting for this question as she smiled and answered. "You see Shinji since our night together I've come to relies a few things about the concepts of love and relationships and I've realized that after all we three have been through, a sort of natural bond has formed, is was small but is was there, and after you and I made love for the first time I saw how important love and affection can be to someone, and after what Asuka said earlier, I saw that she truly needed it more than anything else. So I decided the give her the same thing you and I gave each other. And I did this because I care for both of you, as friends, as fellow pilots, and most of all, I love both of you the same way you both love each other."

Shinji understood what Rei was saying.

"So you and Asuka are…?" Shinji tired to say but Rei interrupted him.

"Do labels for relationships and sexualities really matter that much right now, everyone in this bed cares for and loves each other, and right now we just want to show that, isn't that enough for right now?" Rei calmly asked Shinji.

Shinji looks down, Asuka had stopped crying and was looking up at Shinji with big glassy loving eyes, the same eyes that she stared at him with the morning after their date. "Yeah, you're right." Shinji agreed with Rei.

"Good, now there is something that I and Asuka have been waiting for you to come home for." Rei said, then she tugged at Asuka's shoulder and Asuka turned away from Shinji and towards Rei. Before Shinji knew what they were doing Rei had embraced Asuka and the two girls were in a deep loving kiss. Rei reached her hand over to Shinji's and held it while she rubbed the back of his and with her thumb and pulled him in the direction of their bodies.

Shinji got the idea.

Half of Shinji's mind was eager to show these two girls his love again, and the other half was like any teenage boy about to have a threesome.

Shinji began taking off his clothes, but as he was just throwing off his shirt Asuka broke her kiss with Rei and said. "What, what…there's something I want to say to Shinji first." Shinji had enough control to stop were his was in undressing to listen to Asuka. Turning back to Shinji Asuka embraced him, pressing her breast up to his chest, and said. "Shinji I now that Rei said she doesn't care about labels or relationship statuses but, I have had more time then I relies to think about this, and if you would let me, could we boyfriend and Girlfriend, like Misato said I should asked you to be?"

Shinji was still surprised by this new side of Asuka and jokingly responded by asking. "Are you sure, you a made pretty big deal about you and me not dating anymore?"

Asuka said back just as jokingly. "Don't worry about it, if anyone asks I tell them to shut up and mind their own business, and if they keep asking, I'll step on them with my EVA."

Shinji liked that he saw some of Asuka's old self still in her, as much as he liked her new sweeter side, he greatly admired her fiery personality.

"Yes Asuka, I would love to be your boyfriend." Shinji said.

Asuka was overjoyed, and then she added. "And don't worry about me being jealous any more, I know that you care about other people, and you should be able to show that, so I'm fine with you and Rei, and even you and Misato."

Shinji really did love this new side of Asuka.

Shinji and Asuka kissed in showing their new relationship, and then Rei said to both of them. "You two really are beautiful together, but since Asuka brought it up I also have something to ask of you two." Shinji and Asuka gave Rei their undivided attention. "I know I just said I didn't want labels on us, but since Asuka wants it, and if you two would have me as well, could I be Shinji's girlfriend as well?" Rei asked.

Asuka was the one to answer. "Of course, you're just as close to Shinji as I am, and I promised that I wouldn't be jealous anymore." Asuka said.

Shinji wondered if Asuka would regret giving so much liberty in his love life whenever her current state of euphoria ended.

"Glad we have all that cleared up, now can we pick up where we left off?" Rei said to Asuka.

"Let's" Was all Asuka said before he turned from Shinji back to Rei and resumed kissing her.

Shinji picked up were left off as well and was soon just as naked as Asuka, while he was stripping, Asuka reached behind Rei and unhooked her bra.

Shinji moved to both girls and Asuka turned around again to make out with Shinji while Rei removed her panties, leaving all three of them completely naked.

Asuka rolled Shinji on to his back and began to kiss down his torso heading for below his waist line.

Asuka was at Shinji's privets were his penis was already erect and she quickly began sucking, like she saw Misato do in her dream.

Shinji, despite his recent experiences, has never experienced oral sex before, and while he may have found it not be as good as conventional sex, it was still a new and exiting sensation, and the way Asuka was moving her tongue didn't hurt either.

Looking over Shinji saw that Rei was masturbating to the site of Asuka going down on him. Seeing how Shinji was looking at her, Rei thought it was the right time to get involved. Moving too Shinji's face, Rei presents him with one of her breast.

His mind in a fog of lust, Shinji gets Rei implication and begins to suck on Rei's nipple. Rei enjoys the intimate feeling and embraces Shinji, shoving more of her chest into his face.

The site of Rei and Shinji hugging each other while Shinji sucked on Rei's nipple and Asuka sucked on Shinji's cock went on for a few minutes until Asuka felt her needs were due to be meant by Shinji.

Relishing Shinji's manhood from her mouth, Asuka moved back up Shinji's body, lining up her womanhood with his erection.

Shinji pulled away from Rei's breast to kiss Asuka as she lowered herself down on to his stiffness. The two young lovers let out groans of pleasure as they joined together again.

Shinji enjoyed being inside Asuka again, and Asuka loved of full feeling sex with Shinji brought her.

Rei, wanting to rejoin them, moved towards Asuka, and pulled her face from Shinji's and resumes kissing her. Rei leads Asuka up into an upright position while she's still ridding Shinji. Rei throws her lags over Shinji's face and straddles him and grinds her own womanhood in to his mouth and nose, while she kisses Asuka. Shinji had never preformed oral on anyone but something told he knew what to do anyway. So taking Rei's hint Shinji clamped his mouth on Rei's moist femininity and plunged his tongue into Rei as he would have his penis.

Rei let out a high pitch breath as she experienced oral sex for the first time herself. Thoroughly enjoying herself, and hoping that Shinji thought she tasted as good as she thought Asuka had tasted, Rei grabs Asuka's face and their tongues mass together and wrestle with wet slapping sounds.

Shinji and Asuka's minds were too hazed to the moment to wonder why three barely experienced teenagers were marching their movement together in bed so easily, but Rei knew why. Rei has used her ability to weaken their barriers just enough to allow their bodies to perfectly synchronize with each other. Rei enjoyed the extra pleasure given by the fact that they as close as they could be without being none entities. Rei also wondered when may be a good time to tell her new lovers about her ability, she wanted them to be as close as possible, even outside the bedroom, and didn't want any secretes between them.

As Asuka rode Shinji she grinds and rolled her hips in a way that would bring herself and Shinji the most pleasure. Asuka assumed that since Rei had brought her to a big climax not too long ago she would have no trouble lasting a long time now. But she was wrong.

Breaking her long kiss with Rei Asuka leaned her head on Rei's shoulder and called out. "Oh…oh god…I'm….neeeeeeaaaaaa!" Asuka screamed as she let lose a torrent of female ejaculate on to Shinji's groin and pelvic area.

Breathing heavy and feeling momentarily satisfied Asuka moved off of Shinji, allowing Rei to have her turn.

Rei climbed off of Shinji's face and laid down next to him and pulled Shinji on to top her.

Shinji wrapped his arms around Rei and entered her moist entrench. The two of them grind and move into each other much the same way they did on their first night.

Shinji likes being with Rei again as much as he did with Asuka, enjoys it even more knowing that the biggest problem he was having with his love life was now resolved, so they could enjoy everything without any pent up guilt.

Rei having already been simulated by Shinji's mouth knew it wouldn't take much to make her cum, even more so given that Shinji was thrusting into her with greater enthusiasm then their last time, Rei figured that it was either her weakening his barrier was allowing him to enjoy her body better or the fact that a manger issue was resolved, and that was allowing him to enjoy his lovers with more eagerness and less guild, either way, Rei was not complaining.

Very soon Rei was making noses like." Oh…eah…aaaaa" and soon she was cumming just like Asuka had just minutes ago.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh" Rei screamed.

Rei and Shinji rolled apart. Asuka had recovered from her earlier orgasm and saw Rei lying down like that as an opportunity.

Asuka laid her body down on to Rei's and made out with her. The two girls embrace each other, and Asuka wrapped hers and Rei's lags together.

Shinji, having brought both his new girlfriend to orgasm but had yet to cum himself, looked over at this loving display.

Asuka could feel Shinji staring at them and wiggled her private area as a sign to Shinji.

Shinji saw this and moved towards them. Wanting to be fare Shinji licked and sucked on Asuka's vaginal lips first having done the same thing to Rei earlier. Asuka feels this and breaks her kiss with Rei for just a second to let out a small whimper of pleasure.

After servicing Asuka with his mouth for a bit, Shinji filet it was time he got his release to, and moved up to penetrate Asuka once again.

Asuka lets out another small noise at Shinji reentering her. Seeing that Rei's womanhood was just beneath Asuka's, Shinji decided to switch between the two every few seconds. Back and forth Shinji went, each time he goes from the one girl to the other he feels himself getting closer. Having had sex with Misato just before this, his is able to last a long time but soon enough he was on the verge of cumming. Shinji just happened to be in Asuka at that time at and with the feeling of Shinji cumming inside her Asuka was thrown into her third climax of the night. Rei felt her two lover cumming through their weakened barriers and responds with her own orgasm. The three EVA pilots came as one.

All three of them, tired and sweaty, slumped down on to the bed, Asuka rolling over to the side nearest the door, Rei on the side against the wall, leaving Shinji to lie down in between the two girls.

After a few minutes of catching their breath it was Shinji who broke the silence. "I'm really happy that we were able to settle this." Shinji said with a grin.

Rei and Asuka found Shinji's amused smile cute.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to think of your own solution to this yourself Shinji, I just saw an opportunity." Rei apologized, but sounded more happy then apologetic.

"It's OK, I don't mind how thing turned out, I could've found a better answer myself." Shinji responded to Rei.

"I agree with Shinji I loved how all this ended up, I'm just sorry all the trouble we had to go through to get here." Asuka happily said.

Shinji had a feeling that Asuka was once again skimming over the fact that most of the trouble she was referring to was caused by her, but Shinji didn't mind, he knew that on the inside Asuka had learned her lesson.

"I'm so glad you think that Asuka." Rei said, and then she leaned over Shinji and gave Asuka a peck on the lips.

"So this is, what we're doing, we going to be a…?"Shinji paused, unable to think of the right word.

"I think the term you're looking for is 'ménage a trois' relationship?" Asuka clarified. "But, oh wait, Rei doesn't like labels." Asuka lightheartedly mocked Rei.

At this Rei said. "I was just saying that to be understanding of you two possibly not being ready to except what we were going to have, but if you both are OK with it, we may be called whatever you please."

"Good to hear, because what's the point a being in a relationship this great if you don't know what to call it!" Asuka happily said, then she reached over Shinji to give Rei a deeper kiss then she had just been given. "You know, strictly speaking, this means that you and I are each other's girlfriends as well as Shinji?" Asuka told Rei after their kiss.

"Yes I know that, do you have a problem with it?" Rei asked Asuka.

"Nope, at this point I would date an angle if it made me this happy." Asuka jokingly said.

Shinji was all the more glad that he, Rei, and Asuka had final reconciled their feelings for each other, he was still pretty at surprised the apparent feelings Rei and Asuka had for one and other, but they were all happy and that's all that mattered in that moment.

Rei and Asuka shared another kiss, then lied back down and kiss Shinji respectfully. After Shinji turned to kiss both Asuka and then Rei, they all cuddle up to each other, wrapping their arms around their three bodies. They lost track of time, none of them were completely sure how long they lied like that, but to them it seemed like an entreaty, and they felt like it could have lasted that long had they not been disturbed by a familiar noise.

"Wark" They all heard.

Surprised, Rei, Shinji, and Asuka all turned their attention to the source of the sound. There, standing by the opened door no one thought to close was Pan-Pan the penguin, and just like with Misato and Shinji, and Asuka and Shinji, he was absentmindedly peaking in on a very personnel moment.

Rei and Shinji didn't see this as anything more than a small oddity, but Asuka, whose mind was still addled from Rei's earlier spiritual stimulations, went right form near perfect euphoria to absolute rage at this unwanted intrusion.

"You!" Asuka angrily said to the flightless bird as she sprung up from the bed and began to chase after him.

Pan-Pan, seeing Asuka bearing down on him let out a terrified "WARK!?" as he Waddled/Ran from the room.

Pan-Pan just managed to say ahead of Asuka, Asuka's lags were a little weak from what she was just doing, as he ran from her down the hall towards the kitchen.

He was trying to make a B-line for the freezer he where spent most of his down time. He almost made it by belly sliding across the tiled floor that Shinji cleaned earlier that day.

But before he could stop he heard Asuka right behind him so he turned at corner of the kitchen and slide into the living room instead.

Asuka ran after Pan-Pan into the kitchen and, running bare footed of smooth tiled floor in a small kitchen, slipped and slammed her abdomen into a counter.

Ignoring the pain Asuka stepped into the living room and saw that Pan-Pan had managed to waddle over to the couch and was trying to hind under it. But his feet were still sticking out as he was trying to squeeze under the furniture.

Asuka stepped towards the startled penguin's exposed feet saying. "OK you little creep," She said as she reached under the couch and gripped Pan-Pan's body. "Get out of there!" Asuka yelled as she pulls Pan-Pan out from under the couch and he lets out his most terrified noise yet, as he flails his webbed feet and wings.

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRKKKKK!" Pan-Pan cried.

Asuka shakes him back and forth, yelling. "OK, listen up you black and white and perverted all over voyeur, just because some bimbo thinks you're cute doesn't mean you can…!"

Asuka abruptly stopped her rant when she saw that right by the front door Misato was staring at her. It seemed that Misato had just gotten home, as she was removing her shoes and hanging up her jacket.

Asuka instantly realized how weird this scene must seem to Misato. Asuka was naked, in the middle of their living room, holding a panicking penguin.

Then Asuka realized. She was naked in front of Misato!

Asuka covered herself with her hands as she dropped Pan-Pan. Pan-Pan relived from his capture and still fearing for his safety ran for his freezer.

Before Misato could say anything Asuka's face turned bright red and she ran crying back to Shinji's room.

Once Misato was by herself she tried to understand what just happened, after a moment of trying make sense out of the crazy scene she just witnessed all that came to mind was 'What the hell is going on here!?'.

Misato headed for Shinji room, were he saw Asuka had ran (that was one of the things she found most odd). Once there Misato say the door was open, and what she saw shocked her even more. There in Shinji's bed was not only Shinji, but also Rei, and Asuka, who was at this point clinging to Shinji's shoulder for dear life as if he was some kind of life line.

"Wha…Misato!?" Shinji said once he saw Misato enter his room shortly after Asuka ran back in. "Ah...Misato…We were just…um." Shinji stammered to come up with reasonable explanations…nothing came to him.

Misato walked up to Shinji's over crowded bed and looked at the three children, all naked. "What the hell have you guys been doing?" But then she looked at Asuka.

Their she was, Asuka, the strongest, and most self-confident of the three pilots, curled up into a fetal position, clinging to Shinji, like a frightened infant with a safety blanket. "What did you do to Asuka?" Misato asked her head spinning with all the possibilities. Sure Kaji may have joked about something like this happening just before she came home, but Misato didn't once believe anything like this could actually happen.

"Misato we…we." Shinji tried to say something, but Rei interrupted him.

"Don't blame Shinji Misato, I did this to Asuka." Rei said with no shame.

"Ah OK, but what exactly did you do?" Misato asked, still unable to wrap her head around the surreal situation she found herself in.

"Nothing bad," Rei began. "I came over to see my friends and Asuka and I were alone for a while before Shinji got home, Asuka didn't think she and I were friends so I showed her that we were, then Shinji came home and we all had chance to talk and straighten everything that's been troubling us out, and me and Asuka ended up telling Shinji that we love him and agreeing that we could share him and both be his girlfriends, but I'm afraid that it seems that with everything Asuka had been though tonight she's a bit _fragile_ right now, Pan-Pan walked in on us and she got really upset, and apparently you seeing her in such a compromising position hasn't helped her either." Rei finished, and at the end of her words Asuka tighten her hold on Shinji's arm.

Misato looked at Asuka, sure she thought was a handful, but this seemed a bit too extreme. "Ah, is she going to be like all the time now?" Misato asked Rei who seemed to have all the answers.

"No I don't think so, she's just been through a lot and needs time to adjust, just give her time and space and she'll been fine soon enough." Rei said.

Misato still had a bad feeling about it. Asuka, the tough girl, the ace pilot, now a scared and vulnerable… 'Wait vulnerable, as in open?' Misato thought, then she remembered what Ritsuko said about how openness and intimacy boosted Rei and Shinji's rates, then it hit Misato. If what Rei and Shinji did for each other's is what brought up their rates then maybe Rei just did the same thing for Asuka, and once she's recovered from…whatever this is, her rates will be back to normal. If that was the case then this could be just thing that they were hoping for but, just wanting to be sure, Misato asked Rei one more time. "So, you think you've solved all your problems now?"

Rei knew enough about the inner workings of NERV to tell what Misato was really asking, so Rei smiled a knowing smile a said. "Yes Misato, I believe I have fixed all of our problems at this time."

Misato knew that if Rei knew what she was talking about (and she had a feeling that she did) then everything was OK, Shinji's and Asuka's relationship was fixed, Asuka's rates would go back up, and there would be nothing left for Gendo to blame on Misato, at least nothing worth punishing her over.

Deciding it was time to leave well enough alone, Misato said her good nights to the children. "All right then, good night you all, night Rei," Rei smiled at Misato and knew that Misato and her were on the same page, everything was going to be OK. "Night Shinji," Misato said and leaned down to kiss Shinji on the lips. "Night Asuka," Feeling that Asuka couldn't take much else Misato simply tussle her red hair, this alone cased Asuka to tighten her grip on Shinji even more. "Good night to all of you." Misato said one last time before stepping about of the room and closing the door for them.

Misato headed for her room and changes from her work clothes into the tank top and cut off jeans she usually wore to bed. Misato walked back into the kitchen and opened up Pan-Pan's freezer were she found him in not much better shape than Asuka. "It's OK Pan-Pan," Misato loving drew him out. "The mean girl is gone now she won't hurt anymore, alright?" At hearing a friendly voice Pan-pan went into Misato's arms.

"Come on Pan-pan, we've all had a long day, let's get to bed." Misato said as she walked down the hall towards her bedroom, but on the way, she stopped by Shinji's room and cracks the door to look inside. Most guardians might find of idea of letting their charges sleep together like that deplorable, especially with an added child, but Misato couldn't help but find the way all three of them cuddled together, completely at peace with the world absolutely adorable. 'I can't believe those kids actually pulled it off.' Misato thought as she closed the door and head for her room.

Meanwhile in his room Shinji couldn't believe it any more then Misato did. There he was, pressed between two beautiful girls that he had feelings for for a long time and now they were free to show their love for each other as openly as they wanted. Shinji found himself experiencing the same feeling he had the night he and Rei made love for the first time, a feeling of completion, of being at peace and content with the whole world, only this time was better, this time he felt more certainty in it.

All was right with the world.

The End

* * *

 **A/N SO there it is the end of it. How'd you like it? Comments are always appreciated.**

 **now while this is the end of this story I may be open to a sequel, _maybe_ , depending on the comments.**

 **Before I go I just want to tell you all, thank you for your support and you advice I'm still new to this site and in the time I've written this story, my writing skills have improved so much( anyone you has scene the first version of the first chapter can tell you that), and looking back even all the comment about how my grammar need work were helpful.**

 **This story started out as humor the test my skills at writing lemons and multi chapter works, it was only supposes to be three chapter I was just hint with inspiration and the last four chapter happened.**

 **Remember the massage I tried to work into this story, being yourself is important, but so is love and loved ones. Don't let hurt feelings or the fear of being hurt keep you from happiness. If your having issues in you life, find some who care about you and talk to them about it.**

 **I don't mean to should preachy, the last part was so emotional to would feel weird if I did write something to go along wit it in this note.**


End file.
